


What Happens In Vegas Is Probably Sexy

by Fade_to_Ebony



Series: Tourniquet [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cameos, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chains, Chair Sex, Character Death, Choking, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Complete, Consensual Violence, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Enthusiastic Consent, Escort Service, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Gambling, Ghoul Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Sex, Misogyny, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Robot Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexism, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Whipping, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_to_Ebony/pseuds/Fade_to_Ebony
Summary: Four years after the events ofFallout 3, Tourniquet arrives in New Vegas to start a new life, but quickly falls into some old habits.
Series: Tourniquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764325
Comments: 145
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction: Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are **not** beta read. Corrections will be made in post as I get to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vagrant in Freeside gives Tourniquet some useful information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains a _modicum_ of story! If you’re interested in following Tourniquet’s development, read _The Second Circle_ if you haven’t already. Otherwise, enjoy the upcoming smut! <3

She couldn’t believe it. She’d finally arrived in Vegas! The lights were dazzling and the people here were so beautiful!

After leaving Underworld all that time ago, Tourniquet had shackled up with a caravan that was heading out west. They’d been unbelievably kind to her, seeing that she had been down on her luck. They had agreed that she could accompany them free of charge and had even supplied food and water for her after her own little stash had run out.

They’d managed to travel unhindered for a few years. Well, aside from getting lost for months at a time, but eventually they’d hit a wall. Or, rather, they’d wandered into a Raider settlement thinking it was abandoned to hole up for the night. When the residents had returned, they’d killed everyone except for her, but that was only because she’d slipped away in the darkness.

She was rather good at that, it seemed.

Losing what she had then considered to be a new family had hurt her, but strangely, she never once shed a tear for them. Her life in Underworld and subsequent events had numbed her. Death in the Wasteland was inevitable. It was better if she never allowed anyone to get too close. That way, when they were gone, she wouldn’t feel the pain.

When her caravan had been ambushed, they hadn’t been that far from Vegas proper. She’d been able to see the lights in the horizon even from where they’d settled. It only took her another three days to reach it, and now that she was finally here, she was mesmerized.

With her head towards the sky, she looked beyond the gates and she knew she was home at long last. Her first order of business was getting inside-

“Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot.”

Tourniquet nearly jumped ten feet in the air. She whirled around only to be face to... monitor(?) with a security robot.

“Umm... what?”

“Submit to a credit check or-“

“Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time. Where the fuck do I get a passport?”

The machine didn’t reply, only loomed over her threateningly. “Hello?”

“Submit to-“

“Jesus Christ, you stupid tin can, I know! Passport. Where to get. How the fuck do you work this thing?”

She smacked her palm a few times into the security robot’s screen. Apparently she’d made it angry, because now it had a gun pointed at her.

“You have ten seconds to comply or you will be forced to vacate the premises.”

“I’m trying, you annoying son of a bitch! Tell me where to get a passport!”

“Ten...”

“Oh my God, fuck this!”

With that, she whizzed past the robot and made a break for the gates. She ducked and weaved between shots and reached them unharmed, but when she tried to open them, she found they were locked tight. She rattled on them for a second before the robot had its gun pointed directly at the back of her head. She froze.

“Heh... guess I’ll do the credit check...” she laughed nervously. The robot lowered its weapon and scanned her.

“Status: credit ghost. Please pay the required fee of two thousand caps for entry.”

“Excuse me, two thousand caps? Like, with three zeroes?”

The robot made no further comment, simply waited for her to pay the entry fee. When she did nothing, the robot basically told her to fuck off and come back when she had the money.

“Great!” she growled as she kicked an empty bottle down the street. “I spend four years on Hell’s Highway, and when I finally reach the end, I can’t afford to get into the God damn place! Rrgh, this _sucks_!”

Well, turning around and going “home” certainly wasn’t an option. She was just going to have to figure out how to get the money so that she could get inside.

She walked down the street and turned the corner, admitting herself into one of the outside gates. She’d expected the outskirts of the city to be abandoned, but she had never been more wrong.

All along the streets there were gangsters, thugs, beggars, salesmen, criers, even other vagabonds like her. The place was bustling in fact! Shit, maybe things weren’t so bad after all.

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she gave the bottle she’d been pedaling down the road an especially hard kick, sending it flying into one of the buildings in her excitement.

“Hey!” a rough voice barked at her. “Watch what the hell you’re doing! Damn near hit me in the head!”

“Huh?” When she looked around, she didn’t initially see anyone, but then she caught a ghoul sitting against the building’s outside wall, glaring at her. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry.”

“God damn smoothskins don’t ever pay attention...” he grumbled to himself.

Well, she supposed nearly bashing someone’s face in with a bottle was a good enough introduction as any, so she walked over to the homeless ghoul and sat next to him. He didn’t notice right away, but when her shoulder brushed up against his, it startled him. He gave her a surprised look that she could see out the corner of her eye. She grinned, showing him all her teeth.

“What’s the matter, never seen a human before?” she asked playfully. He just blinked at her in confusion. “C’mon, what happened to that lip? You had plenty to spare just a moment ago.”

“I, uh...” he started. “Just wasn’t expecting the company, I guess.”

“Well, here I am.” She winked and he smiled back at her. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Rotface.”

Tourniquet snorted and looked at him straight in the eye. “That can’t be your real name. Come on, what is it?”

He shrugged. “You’re right, it isn’t. But that’s what the Locals call me and I’m quite fond of it. So it’s Rotface.”

She giggled and he hummed happily at the sound. He could reasonably say that a pretty woman like her hadn’t paid any attention to him in decades. Hell, even the strippers and prostitutes wouldn’t spare him a passing glance, let alone anybody else. 

While he was pondering, the smoothskin girl threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Damn, she was touchy, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Well, Rotface... I’m Tourniquet,” she whispered into his ear. He shivered at the feel of her breath on his face. This time, though, it was his turn to laugh.

“Tourniquet, huh? And you thought _my_ name was ridiculous?”

Her grin only stretched further. “Yup.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re a weird one, you know that?”

“I may have been informed of that fact at one time or another...” At that, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and shoved one into her mouth. “Want a light?”

A pretty woman _and_ free cigarettes? When had he died and gone to Heaven? “You’re damn right I do.” Tourniquet handed it over and struck the lighter when he had it between his teeth. They smoked together in companionable silence.

Eventually they got to talking about the goings-on in the Strip, and God strike her down now if he hadn’t been the luckiest find. He told her everything, from facts about the different casinos to random gossip about the gangs, but what stuck out to her in particular was his mentioning of the Atomic Wrangler.

“They’re looking for talent, you say?”

“Yep. Heard from a straggler that they wanted some ghoul cowboy as per request from one of their wealthier clientele. Hell, thought about applying for the job myself... sexy beast that I am.”

He smirked when he got her to giggle again, but what she said next caught him off guard. “I’d be inclined to agree,” she whispered sultrily into his ear. His cock twitched a bit in his pants.

But before he could make a move, Tourniquet placed a kiss on the side of his mouth and stood up. “Thanks for the advice, Rotface.”

His disappointment sat heavily on his shoulders, causing them to sag. “Where ya goin’?”

“To the Wrangler, of course.” She caught on to the dejection in his tone. “Don’t worry sweet thing, I’ll be around.”

She didn’t give him a chance to reply before she traipsed off down the road. He frowned, looked down at his lap, and sighed.

Guess he was gonna have to deal with this problem himself.


	2. Hadrian/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet meets the staff of the Atomic Wrangler.

The Atomic Wrangler had been easy to find thanks to the giant sign in front of the building. Initially, Tourniquet was less than impressed by the cracked glass doors and general run-down look of it, but that all changed when she went inside.

The place was a lot bigger than it had looked from the other side. Not only that, but it was nearly spotless. The bar was meticulously clean, as was the man working it. The lounge was adequately furnished and decorated; there were even a few pool tables! Tourniquet couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten to play pool, but she had been pretty damn good at it. She wondered if she was still on top of her game.

And speaking of being on top of her game...

She approached the bar with a genuinely bright smile on her face. The casino wasn’t too busy considering how early it was, but the bartender was keeping himself occupied all the same. The night before must have been lively judging by the pile of used glasses he was working on.

“Hey, baby,” she greeted. She sat on the stool at the bar’s left side, lit up a cigarette, and placed her chin in her palm while she took her first drag. The bartender turned around to face her and beamed.

“Hey, gorgeous, first time here?” he asked. Tourniquet nodded.

“Here and Vegas entirely.”

The bartender’s eyebrow crooked up in interest. “That so? Where’d you roll in from?”

“DC.”

“Whoa, from all the way out east? You’ve basically traveled the country!”

“Yep.” Tourniquet took another long drag on her cigarette and sighed, seemingly expelling her stress in that breath.

“How’s Vegas treating you?” the bartender asked.

Tourniquet shrugged. “Hm. Could be better. Don’t have any money to get into the Strip.”

“Ouch. That entry fee is a doozy for sure.”

“Which brings me to the reason I’m here...” Tourniquet snuffed out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray and looked at the man seriously. “I need work.”

He returned her gaze. “Sorry, dollface, but we ain’t hiring. Got all the help I need.” He pointed behind her and she turned around to find two ghouls, one in a suit and the other in a cowboy outfit, conversing amongst themselves.

Tourniquet raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Ghouls, huh? Is that it?” She was no fool; while she herself didn’t mind ghouls (quite the contrary), she knew that other people could be _highly_ opinionated regarding them. There was no way those two alone were making him the money he wanted.

“Well, uh... I got a guy working on it.”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that going for you?”

“Well, he found Beatrix over there...” He pointed to the ghoul “cowboy.” Guess Rotface had been right after all.

“And that’s all...?”

“Uh... yeah...” The man rubbed his hands together nervously. He was starting to crack.

“I’m no stranger to sex work, you know.”

“I told you, I got a guy on it.”

Tourniquet sighed. She was just gonna have to show him.

She put two fingers between her teeth and whistled so that the sound could be heard over the music and general noise. Both ghouls sitting at the lounge turned a curious eye to her.

She beckoned the ghoul in the suit over to her with a finger. His look of confusion only grew as he approached.

“She the one?” the ghoul asked the bartender. Tourniquet interrupted before he could respond.

“The one what...?”

“Y’know, the heckler I requested.”

Tourniquet narrowed her eyes, but gave the bartender a big smile. “You can afford to hire hecklers, but not me?”

“Uhhh...”

“Come closer,” Tourniquet instructed the ghoul. He only took one more step forward. He was starting to look wary. “Closer...”

When he was within her reach, she grabbed the ghoul by the hips and swung him around so that his back was pinned to the bar. He stumbled as she rose from her stool and knelt in front of him; he was obviously startled, but he wasn’t fighting against her.

“What the fuck?” he shouted as she yanked off his belt. He still wasn’t protesting or trying to fight her off, so she continued despite his outburst. She would stop if he really wanted her to, but she could tell that he was interested. Tourniquet looked at the bartender to make sure he was watching; he was staring at her with unblinking eyes.

“Just shut up and feel,” Tourniquet commanded before she yanked the ghoul out of his boxers and swallowed him whole. He had already been slightly aroused before she even started. Probably liked being bossed around.

“Oh, fuck!” the ghoul yelled as Tourniquet sucked him to full hardness. He had one hand clutching the bar while the other found her head and held her against his groin. By now, the ghoul cowboy had joined them all at the bar and was watching the action with an amused expression. The bartender’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

The ghoul Tourniquet was working groaned and leaned back further so that his crotch stuck out more. Tourniquet grabbed his hips and squeezed as she held him in place. He was fully hard now and was leaking inside of her mouth.

“So, you gonna give her a shot, James? I think she’s proven herself,” Beatrix stated around a cigarette. The bartender, James, huffed at her.

“Oh, God; please, James...” the other ghoul moaned. “Wait, that didn’t come out right-“

Beatrix busted out laughing, dropped her cigarette in an ashtray, and pounded the top of the bar with her fist. James was blushing and looking rather embarrassed.

“Fuck, anyone that can make Hadrian here lose his words is worth it,” Beatrix said after she’d managed to stop laughing. “Besides, you can’t just depend on me. Not everyone is into ghouls.”

James just sighed and threw up his hands. “Fine, okay, you got the job; you can stop now.”

“Like fuck she can!” Hadrian exclaimed, still holding Tourniquet up against his groin. “I’m almost done!”

James’ eye twitched and his cheeks turned redder. “Christ, take it somewhere else, then!”

Hadrian didn’t let a single second slip by; he picked Tourniquet up by the shoulders and threw her under his arm, holding his pants up with his free hand as he ran up the stairs. James rolled his eyes while Beatrix snickered.

“I like her,” she commented. James groaned as he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit and started writing up a contract. Beatrix could tell he was only acting annoyed to keep up his image; he clearly approved of her display, otherwise he wouldn’t bother. He wasn’t a man set on wasting his time.

•••

“Oh, God... oh, fuck...” Hadrian moaned as Tourniquet continued to suck him. He’d rushed into the closest open room he could find, dropped her, shoved her against the wall, and presented his throbbing cock to her. The head was completely soaked in pre-cum.

She extended her tongue slightly and licked it off of him slowly, testing him. He wasn’t having it; he grabbed her head and forced her forward onto him, clutching it with one hand while he placed the other against the wall to hold himself up.

Hadrian groaned and panted as his hips swirled into Tourniquet’s mouth, causing his cock to grind against her tongue. She moaned around him and grabbed at his ass, squeezing and pulling him forward as she sucked him harder.

“Agh... more, baby...” At this point, Hadrian’s hips were moving so fast that he was knocking Tourniquet’s head back against the wall, though neither of them seemed to notice. She ran her tongue up and down each side of his shaft, searching for his pleasure points, and decided to focus on the underside when his body jerked at it being touched. His legs were quivering and he was struggling to hold himself upright.

The shaking got worse as she clawed his backside and continued as she was, twisting her mouth around him skillfully and tonguing him with all her might. She knew she was holding him on the edge, only providing him with enough to keep him there, but not push him over. He was grunting and growling harshly, copious amounts of sweat pouring down his face as he tried to get it out, but whenever he attempted to move faster, she forced him to stay still.

He whined pitifully when he tried to thrust himself into the back of her throat, only for her to drag him backwards by his pants. She looked up at him and smiled innocently around his cock, admiring the disheveled look of him. His face pleaded for him since he couldn’t find the will to speak.

After a few more minutes of this treatment, she had his cock pulsing uncontrollably in her mouth. Wayward tears were descending his face in his desperation. He’d had enough; it was time to finish him off.

“Ohh... yes...” he hissed weakly as the pleasure started growing. Tourniquet stroked the bulging vein on the underside of his cock with her tongue, pressing and applying a gentle pressure as her sucking became harder. She traced his balls with a fingernail, adding a slight element of danger to the act that he responded positively towards. He gasped and held in a breath as it started to peak and the coil in his groin wound so tightly that he had to hunch over to alleviate the strain...

Then, much to his relief, his orgasm broke. He tossed his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs as he came down her throat, his body spasming perilously and nearly losing his footing as she swallowed everything he gave her. He could feel the tension all over his body as he pumped into her, and when the last of it was out, he would have fallen backwards had her hands not still been groping and holding his ass.

Tourniquet moaned softly as she swallowed the rest of him, then licked him clean as he softened in her mouth. He held on to her head and sighed deeply when she finally popped him out and slipped him back into his underwear, giving his crotch an appreciative pat before she rose to stand. Hadrian hobbled over to a nearby chair and threw himself into it so that he could take a minute to recover.

“See you on the floor, Hadrian,” Tourniquet giggled at him before she left to clean herself up in one of the restrooms. His eyes rolled upwards and his body molded into the chair, almost dozing off.

He was going to enjoy having her around.


	3. OMC/OMC/OMC/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet gains entry to the Strip and visits Gomorrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren’t enough named ghouls in NV for my liking... so have some OCs! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing them. ;)
> 
> Translations will be listed at the end of the chapter.

Tourniquet hadn’t been expecting the pay at the Wrangler to be nearly as good as it was, but not even a week in and she was literally rolling in caps. She’d gained more than enough to not only enter the Strip, but had plenty of extra to blow at the casinos. On top of that, James had given her a pretty sweet deal: she got 60% of the money she earned and she had the privilege of choosing her customers.

And the best part? Most of them didn’t even want her to fuck them! Many simply requested her services to fulfill their kinks. She’d spanked men until they cried, bound and gagged them, and one had even asked her to insult him while he jerked himself off. She was living on Easy Street now!

The one downside was that all of her customers had been human and she was missing that rough edge of bedding down with a ghoul, so when she entered Gomorrah and wandered into the back rooms, she had found paradise.

She was immediately greeted with the sight of a ghoul stripper at the door. His back had been turned to her when she’d slipped inside, but he’d heard her come in and take a seat at one of the chairs surrounding his corner of the stage. He popped out his rather perky ass at her and shot her a coy glance over his shoulder as he rolled his hips and slowly turned himself to face her.

He was an interesting looking ghoul to say the least. His eyes were almost entirely unaffected by his condition, shining a bright fluorescent green in the light of the stage. He was slender, but still a bit muscular. A large gash descended his face from his forehead all the way down to his chin; it was fairly prominent, indicating that it was badly healed or recent. Tourniquet assumed the former.

Tourniquet was nearly drooling over the ghoul man’s performance. He _really_ knew how to work his body. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black leather pants that hugged his form so tightly that she could see the outline of his cock through them. Given that fact, it was no secret when he started becoming aroused. Her lustful gaze had easily flipped him on.

She watched through hungry eyes as he slowly continued to harden, meanwhile throwing one of his arms behind his head and tossing it back as his fingers raked his naked scalp. His other hand crept downwards until he was cupping his now straining erection, gyrating his hips into his palm in an open demonstration of his skill to fuck. Tourniquet couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips.

The ghoul grinned widely at her. “Enjoying the show, babygirl?”

“A little,” she replied breathlessly as she fanned herself. It was starting to get hot in here.

He laughed lowly and winked at her as he squeezed himself, causing his cock to press further into his pants and ultimately giving her a bit more detail. Her pupils dilated as she focused more heavily on his crotch.

“What’s your name, honey?” the ghoul man asked. Tourniquet shook her head in a feeble attempt to clear the fog settling over her mind.

“Tourniquet.”

“Pretty,” he answered. “Haven’t seen you here before. What do you think of Gomorrah?”

“I think this is the best fucking place I’ve ever been to...” she murmured, but not quiet enough for him not to hear. He laughed in earnest now.

“Like it that much, huh?”

She just nodded and watched him for another moment until she realized she didn’t know his name.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t let you introduce yourself...” He just chuckled and dismissed her concern with a flick of his wrist as he continued to dance for her.

“I’m Rose,” he said as he clapped a hand over his ass and bent over slightly. She sobered up a little at hearing the strange title.

“Why do they call you that?”

“Because, my lovely smoothskin, I make people bloom...” Tourniquet blushed at his words and slipped a finger in her mouth to chew. “And it usually starts with a nice, rosy blush like you’re wearing right now...”

Tourniquet blushed harder and hid her face behind her hands. She wasn’t normally so nervous, but this man was doing things to her she’d never experienced before.

“C’mon, baby, no need to be shy... just enjoy yourself,” he rasped. She peeked up at him from behind her palms to find him smiling at her again. Her gaze dropped once more to his groin and homed in on the very sizable bulge he was sporting. His expression became knowing, but he waited for her to engage. It didn’t take long.

“You’re looking a bit uncomfortable there...” she joked. She was coming out of her shell a little. “Why don’t you open up and give yourself a little relief?”

Rose tittered at her and hid his crotch behind his hand. “I could maybe do something like that, for the right price...”

“Name it and it’s yours.”

Well that was easy. Usually he had to work a little harder to make his dues, but this one was eating him up. “250 for an hour.”

“Done.” She quickly counted out the caps and slipped them over to him. He made a satisfied sound at the weight of the money in his hand and hopped off the stage, exaggerating his movements as he waltzed over to her. He gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and ground his crotch against her chest, feeling her ample bust enfolding him as he humped her. She moaned and leaned back before he suddenly pulled away.

“Let me show you to a room, yeah?” Rose suggested. Tourniquet jumped out of her chair so fast that she got vertigo.

As the ghoul was leading her out of the auditorium, she caught two more ghoul men sitting side-by-side on a couch near the door Rose was guiding her towards. She prompted him to stop and watched them. 

One was much larger than the other with a healthy swathe of blonde hair covering his head. The other was more average in size, but was less torn and ragged than most other ghouls she’d met. In fact, he was so well preserved that many of the tattoos decorating his chest and arms were unhindered, though obviously some patches of them were still missing. The designs swirled around his muscles elegantly and enhanced his body in a way that she would have never imagined.

Tourniquet took Rose’s hand, now leading him instead of the other way around, towards the strange duo. Halfway there, the two men ended whatever conversation they were having and started a heavy kissing session, the larger ghoul leaning over to pin the smaller one against his seat. He gave into it readily and allowed his companion to all but devour him as they pulled each other closer.

Soon, the larger ghoul had the other’s crotch in his hand and was rubbing it with the flat of his palm. He craned his head back and Tourniquet could hear him release a desperate moan even from where she was standing several feet away. She nearly passed out watching the two of them assault each other.

She _had_ to know who they were.

She charged at them while still dragging Rose along with her, then threw herself into the larger ghoul’s open lap when she was close enough. Rose slotted himself in the very limited space left on the couch and threw his arm over the back of it, smirking while he watched Tourniquet grind herself frantically against the large ghoul’s lap.

A deep groan vibrated in his chest and reverberated through her body, but he never broke off his kiss with the other ghoul. The sounds they were both making sent shockwaves straight to her groin.

When she grabbed the ghoul’s shoulders and started digging her nails into his skin, only then did he end his passionate kiss and spare her a glance. She met his gaze and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was riding high. Probably Jetting.

“Hello, little lady,” he greeted, hazy eyes staying locked with hers. His voice was of the deepest baritone and was heavily accented. She’d never heard anything like it before, but now that she had, she wanted to hear more.

“Hi,” she gasped as she searched for her words. She decided that introductions weren’t a terrible place to begin. “What’s your name, handsome?”

“Davidson,” he purred. He jabbed a thumb towards the ghoul on his left side. “And that’s Harris.”

“Charmed,” Harris replied as he took a hit off an inhaler. She’d been right; they were doing Jet.

“I’m Tourniquet,” she introduced. Her time with Rose was ticking away, so she didn’t beat around the bush. “You two for hire?”

“I’m on break, but I could be convinced...” Davidson began. He rubbed his thumb against his index finger, indicating that she pay before this rendezvous went any further. She had plenty more caps to spare, and even if she hadn’t had them, she could have skipped a few meals for some ghouls as stunning as this.

“You all charge the same rate?” she asked. Davidson nodded and she quickly dug out 500 more caps from her pocket. When they were adequately paid, Rose took the lead and and walked all four of them to a large, empty room adorned with fluffy blankets and pillows all over the floor.

Rose smiled. “Ah, good, was hoping we’d have the place to ourselves,” he commented before pulling Tourniquet over to the far-left corner. The other two trailed her closely, so close in fact that she could feel Harris’ body heat against her back until Rose bid her to sit against a large pile of heart-shaped pillows.

“Well, you got all three of us, sweetie, so what would you like?” he asked as he sat down next to her. Harris and Davidson followed suit and soon she found herself cornered by the three ghoul men.

Fuck, this place really _was_ paradise.

“Can I have all three of you at once?” she asked a bit shyly. Rose cocked his head in question while Harris huffed out a laugh. “Kinky one, ain’t ya?” he jibed. Tourniquet shrugged. She wasn’t going to deny it.

“How is that going to work?” Davidson butted in. That accent was driving her crazy; she just _had_ to know where he was from. She interrupted the flow of the conversation by asking as much.

“Berlin,” he grunted. Tourniquet’s eyes widened in curious wonder.

“Germany? Are you prewar?”

“Ja und ja,” he replied. Holy shit, he looked good for an old man. But with that out of the way, it was time to get back to business...

“Okay, here’s how we’re gonna do this,” she started. She pointed at Davidson and beckoned him over. “Since you’re the biggest, you get to be on bottom. Come here and lie down.”

The foreign ghoul kept a straight face as he obeyed her instructions, fixing himself on the plush blanket in front of her and folding his arms behind his head.

Tourniquet climbed atop him and straddled him, removing her shirt and skirt in quick succession, then unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. She hadn’t bothered to wear underwear considering she hadn’t done her laundry yet, so now she was completely naked before them. Rose and Harris were drinking in her form greedily while Davidson hardly showed any genuine interest beyond what was required of him. Guess he was gonna be a tougher one to crack.

At her behest, Davidson removed the skimpy leather straps around his chest and discarded his skin-tight leather pants quickly after. Tourniquet laid her back against his chest and grabbed his arms, placing them just underneath her breasts so that he was holding her to him. Harris hummed in approval and Rose licked his chapped lips.

“Okay, loverboy,” she said, now addressing Harris. She pointed between her legs. “Kneel.”

Harris started purring, gladly doing as he was told. When he was positioned properly, he gripped Tourniquet’s thighs in his hands and opened her up so that he could get a nice look at her. Davidson’s cock was resting against her inner thigh and started to perk up when Harris stripped himself out of his “uniform.”

Tourniquet was too occupied to notice as she was now issuing commands to Rose. “You, stand here,” she said, pointing to the open space just above her and Davidson’s heads. “Take off your clothes and get on your knees.”

Rose nearly ripped the button off his leather pants in his anticipation to get things started. Tourniquet smiled to herself. Seemed the tables had turned on him now.

When all three ghouls were in position, Tourniquet gripped Rose by the ass and sucked his cock into her mouth. He grabbed onto her head and slowly started thrusting his hips into her, his movements just as elegant and fluid as they had been on stage. His balls collided with her forehead on each upstroke, which she quickly rectified by grabbing them with one hand and squeezing.

Rose gasped and watched her mouth taking him; from this angle he could vaguely see her throat bulging around his meat, the sight so erotic that his hips started bucking faster involuntarily.

Harris was nearly in a frenzy watching her suck off his co-worker, but he could plainly see that Davidson was in need of some assistance to really get him going. So instead of diving his cock inside the smoothskin’s waiting pussy, he knelt down and took Davidson’s cock into his own mouth.

Davidson drew in a deep breath beneath Tourniquet and started pitching his hips into the moist heat around him. Tourniquet paused momentarily to give Harris a curious glance, so he came up for air to explain himself.

“Davidson here only likes men, so I hope you don’t mind if I push him along before we begin...” Tourniquet’s eyes rolled at the thought and she leaned her head back.

“Oh no, I don’t mind... you two have at it...” she said dazedly before she continued her original task of sucking Rose dry. While she couldn’t see the action happening between her legs, she could certainly hear and feel it. Davidson’s cock was pulsing against her wet slit, the curve of him molding around her just right for his shaft to scrape her clit as he thrust himself into Harris’ mouth. 

He was extremely vocal, his loud moaning a near constant as Harris worked him. Tourniquet could feel Harris start to take the large ghoul down his throat, his face rubbing against her cunt as he slowly dropped further and further. He managed to get Davidson all the way inside and proceeded to bob his head up and down his cock, Tourniquet’s body bouncing against his thrusts as he fucked Harris’ throat vigorously.

Rose followed his lead and treated Tourniquet similarly, fully sheathing himself inside her and humping her face like a horny jackrabbit. At this point it was impossible to discern who was moaning as all four of their voices combined into a symphony of pleasure.

When Harris deemed Davidson aroused enough, he popped his mouth off his cock and stroked him as the larger ghoul probed around anxiously for Tourniquet’s entrance. Harris closed his fist around his cock to keep him stimulated while Davidson plunged his fingers inside her hole, fingering her fast and hard to stretch her as quickly as possible.

In the meantime, Harris lined himself up with Tourniquet’s cunt and slipped inside with ease, her being so wet that she had decorated the top of Davidson’s cock as well as his own face in her juices. He could smell the spicy and feminine scent of her arousal on him, somehow managing to excite him further where he’d have thought it impossible before.

Harris watched Tourniquet’s chest bounce in every direction as he and Rose forced her back and forth between them. He gathered one in each hand, grasping and plucking her nipples to full hardness and then rubbing them around in circles with his thumbs. 

Davidson finally had her prepped enough so that she could take him, so he held her open and fed his cock into her slowly. It was still a tight fit considering the size of him, but he did eventually get inside and fucked her in time with the other two ghouls. Tourniquet didn’t ever think she’d get off at the prospect of being used as a cocksleeve like she was, but God damn was this the hottest thing she’d ever done. Every end of her was stuffed with prime ghoul meat and she couldn’t be happier.

“Uhn... es fühlt mich ser gut... fick mich!” Davidson babbled beneath her, his long cock jostling her insides as he pounded her home. He was holding onto her hips so hard that his fingertips were causing bruises to form beneath them. “Oh, ja! Ich brauche mehr!”

Harris slipped his hands around Tourniquet’s neck and reached for Davidson, grabbing his head and pulling it over her shoulder as he himself leaned down. Harris locked his lips with Davidson’s in a desperate kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing together and each of them moaning hotly into Tourniquet’s ear. She felt her cunt throb at the animalistic noises they were making. Each of them fucked into her even harder than they already had been, a welcome soreness starting to settle in her. She was completely beyond words, so incredibly turned on that she had difficulty even forming coherent thoughts.

She heard Harris separate from Davidson’s mouth to whisper to him, “Wie ist das...? Magst du meiner Geschmack?“ Davidson only groaned and latched his lips back onto Harris’ as he tongue fucked his mouth. Harris moaned back at him as the large ghoul’s tongue slid forcefully between his teeth.

“Härter!” Harris demanded in-between kisses. When they resumed, they sounded more like deathclaws fighting over a meal than ghouls in the throes of their pleasure, but that didn’t make their noises any less appealing.

Tourniquet was yanked away from their conversation when Rose pushed into her so hard that she nearly choked. She grabbed onto his thighs and pushed him back as a warning, which he strangled out an apology for, but she could soon feel the ghoul’s cock twitching in her throat. His moaning was getting louder and he hunched over her head, sweat shining against his body as her eager mouth pushed him closer and closer. Her tongue tasted every inch of him and she constricted her throat around his girth to give him that much-needed pressure.

The twitching got worse and he was starting to look uneasy when she took him to the base and sucked as hard as she could muster, her smooth hands reaching around his waist to his ass and giving him some firm pats to encourage him along. The dam broke and he busted with a loud cry, his cock embedded deeply in her throat as he released directly into her esophagus. Tourniquet moaned loudly around his cock, the vibration making him shake as the last of his seed was deposited within her.

He sighed in delight as he pulled out of her, rewarding her efforts with a satisfied smile as he threw himself down on his side next to her. He propped his head in his palm and watched her face as his other hand descended down her body and found her wet folds, his nimble fingers forcing them open and stroking her clit as Harris and Davidson’s brutal two-pronged attack continued.

“Oh, fuck... Rose, yes!” she screamed as he pinched and twisted her most sensitive bundle of nerves deliciously, the warmth in her belly spreading to each individual finger and toe. Harris and Davidson were still at it, the latter forcing Tourniquet’s body upwards into Rose’s skilled hand and making the pleasure that much better.

She clung to the back of Harris’ head for leverage and pushed him further into Davidson’s mouth as they ravaged each other. Her cunt was tightening around Harris so much that it was effectively draining his breath, his efforts becoming much more diligent as he felt his own orgasm building.

“Ack...! Ich werde nicht viel andauern länger!” Harris gasped. Davidson stroked the back of his neck lovingly.

“Mmh... kommt für mich...” Davidson whispered, both to Harris and to Tourniquet. He drove his hips hard into Tourniquet, causing Rose’s fingers to press into her clit and ultimately setting her off. She came around them with a broken scream, her cunt milking Harris’ orgasm out of him and causing him to fill her up. He held his breath as his hips stuttered against her, pulling out when he was finally empty.

Davidson wasn’t far behind, his own cock pulsing inside of her as her muscles spasmed around him. He clasped her ribs in his large hands and jackhammered into her, nearly throwing her off of him in his haste to reach the end. His head fell back and he unleashed a string of deep, guttural groans as his orgasm drew near.

“Fuck... oh, yes... oh...!” Davidson bit down on his lower lip as it hit him, his entire body tightening as he pulled Tourniquet’s ass down against him and burst inside of her. It took him noticeably longer to finish than the other two. _Probably because of those big balls of his_ , Tourniquet mused tiredly. 

When the flow finally stopped, he took a moment to catch his breath before lifting the exhausted girl off of him. He laid her down gently at his side and rose from the floor, dusting both himself and his clothes off before grabbing another Jet canister from his pants pocket and taking a deep hit. Harris followed his example and did the same, each of them relaxing into the other and taking a seat on a nearby blanket.

Rose laid next to Tourniquet and pulled her close to spoon her as she drifted off to sleep. She didn’t fail to notice that the horny ghoul was grinding his growing arousal between her thighs, though unfortunately for him, she was much too spent for another go at this point.

She humored him anyway and let him get himself off again, his cum pouring down her legs after a few minutes of thigh-fucking her. He gasped and groaned into her ear, making her feel that familiar tingle in her groin and the lightness in her head, but he pulled away when he was done and snuggled close to her. So Rose was a cuddler. She never would have guessed.

Tourniquet just rolled her eyes when his breathing evened out into a soft snore. Men were all the same: straight to sleep after a good fuck. They had the right idea; she was in desperate need of a nap now herself.

She fell asleep then and there, lulled to rest by Rose’s subtle snores and the warmth of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... es fühlt mich ser gut... fick mich!” - “... it feels very good... fuck me!”
> 
> “Ich brauche mehr!” - “I need more!“
> 
> “Wie ist das...? Magst du meiner Geschmack?“ - “How is that...? Do you enjoy the taste of me?”
> 
> “Härter!” - “Harder!”
> 
> “Ich werde nicht viel andauern länger!“ - “I will not last much longer!”
> 
> “... kommt für mich...” - “... cum for me...”
> 
> * _Special thanks to thephantomshadow for helping me fix my utter bastardization of the German language as well as the concept for this chapter._ <3


	4. Interlude I: Prosperity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some, prospects are high; for others, they’ve run dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of character development this chapter. No smut.
> 
> Translations will be listed at the end of the chapter.

When Tourniquet awoke, she was no longer alone with just Rose. Harris and Davidson had gone, but more than a few couples had spread about the room and were in various stages of coitus. She could _smell_ the sex in the air. She wrinkled her nose at it; it wasn’t that it was a bad smell... no, it was just strong.

She attempted to rise, only for Rose to pull her back into him. He was starting to wake up himself, groaning and mumbling tiredly as he slowly came to. When his vision focused, he could see Tourniquet observing him over her bare shoulder.

He smiled at her warmly. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s still afternoon,” she laughed. Rose shrugged with one shoulder and stretched, finally letting her go. They were both still naked, so when she got on her feet, Rose whistled at her.

“Everything looks good from here,” he joked. Tourniquet scoffed at him in mock annoyance.

“Are you ever satisfied?”

“You satisfied me nicely...” he purred. Tourniquet nudged his chest playfully with her foot and giggled. His smile got wider. “What?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, though the ghoul could see the blush forming on her cheeks as she slipped on her shirt.

“You’re quite pretty when you do that,” he pointed out. Her brows scrunched together in confusion.

“When I do what? Get dressed?” she asked. Rose shook his head.

“No. Blush.” She tried to hide her cheeks again, but her fingers couldn’t cover it all. He laughed softly.

“Your name is well earned,” Tourniquet praised.

“I know!” he chirped as he hopped to his feet and started pulling on his pants. When they were both clothed, they returned to the showroom. It wasn’t too late yet and it was her day off, so she had the time to hang around a little longer. Rose offered his company before he went back to work. They found Davidson by himself on one of the couches, so Tourniquet decided to join him. Perhaps she could get him to talk a little more.

Davidson had both his arms spread out along the back of the couch and was leaning his head against it; he was so still he almost appeared to be asleep until she sat next to him and he turned his head to look at her. He smirked when he saw who it was.

“Komm für mehr?” he asked. Tourniquet gave him a baffled look, then turned to Rose, who was sitting to her right.

“What’d he say?”

“No idea,” he said as he struck a light. “He won’t tell me anything. I asked Harris to teach me once, but he only told me one phrase.”

“And what was that?”

“Ich bin geil.” Davidson’s eyes gleamed and he gave Rose a devious smile that he didn’t see; then, like a snake in the grass, he lunged at the other ghoul and grabbed him up. Rose yelped, barely managing to hang on to his cigarette as Davidson sat him on his lap and started dryhumping his ass.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he shouted.

“Helping you out,” Davidson purred as he sped up his hips. Rose shot Tourniquet an exasperated glance, forcing another laugh to bubble in her throat.

“You’re not helping anything but the bruises on my ass! Knock it off!” he whined. Davidson ignored him and kept going. “Look, if we’re gonna fuck, you need to at least buy me a drink first. Or a blindfold. No offense, but you ain’t exactly my type.”

Davidson chuckled deeply at him and finally let Rose crawl off his lap. “Why won’t you tell me what that means?”

Davidson just shrugged and closed his eyes. “Come on! It means ‘I’m ugly,’ doesn’t it?” Davidson snorted and shook his head. “Close.”

Rose’s shoulders slumped, a look of utter defeat etched onto his face. “He’s always mean to me,” he told Tourniquet.

A full-tooth grin spread across his face when Tourniquet laughed again. He really liked her. Plenty of women (and men) hired him, but not a single one gave him the time Tourniquet was. They all just fucked him and left, and yes, while they weren’t obligated to do anything for him (it was quite the opposite), he had wished that somebody might want to get to know him eventually. He’d been doing this for years now and admittedly he was more than a little lonely, but this one was different. She seemed to genuinely like him.

He was reluctant to leave when his time came, but he was running short on caps and he needed to eat. A group of smoothskins came to him shortly after he’d started, and when he finished “entertaining” them all, Tourniquet had long since gone.

He hoped beyond hope that he’d see her again.

•••

When Tourniquet returned to the Wrangler, she was surprised to find Rotface sitting at the bar chatting enthusiastically with an older gentleman in a white suit. It was late now and business had picked up as it typically did at night, but luckily her preferred seat at the bar had remained open and just happened to be the one Rotface was sitting next to. It was difficult to hear over all the bustle, so he didn’t actually notice she was there until she plopped down next to him.

He spun on his stool to face her and beamed when he recognized her. “Hey, Smoothskin!”

“Evening, Rotface,” she said as she appraised his attire. He was fashioned in a clean red suit with a matching black fedora. “Nice duds.”

“Noticed, did you?” He popped his collar and wiggled his brows at her, causing her to laugh, the sound like the tinkling of bells.

“Definitely a great improvement over your rags,” she commented. 

Rotface leaned into her close enough to murmur into her ear. “I’d be inclined to agree.”

Tourniquet couldn’t help the tingle that ran up her spine. Rotface, watchful and observant as ever, could plainly see the effect that had on her. He was gonna give her a little payback for leaving him with only his hand that one day.

“Where’d you find your clothes?” she asked. A slight quiver could be heard in her voice.

“Didn’t find them. I bought them.”

She looked over the fancy attire again and gave him a look that told him she didn’t believe him. His smile brightened.

“It’s true! I ran into some luck recently.”

“Let me get this straight: you ‘ran into’ enough luck to be able to afford one of the nicest outfits I’ve ever seen and half the Wrangler’s stock of booze?” She eyed the large pile of glasses in front of him that James was currently crabbing over.

“Information is a useful commodity, baby. And it just so happens I’m full of it.”

Tourniquet smirked and watched him as she snatched up the glass of beer he’d been nursing and took a few sips. “You’re full of something, alright; full of shit,” she jabbed, though not maliciously. 

His smile never wavered. He just laughed and placed an elbow on the bar, resting his head against his hand and openly admiring her form. “Maybe a little of that, too,” he replied.

“I’d say a lot of that,” she retorted as she tossed her head back and finished off his drink. He dug more than a few caps out of a hidden pocket in his suit and offered them to her. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of money he was willing to dangle out in the open.

“Rotface, put that away,” she hissed under her breath as she scooped the money quickly off the bar where he’d tossed it and handed it back to him. She scanned the room nervously to make sure nobody was looking. “You’re gonna get shanked, or robbed blind if you’re lucky.”

Rotface raised a skeptical brow at her. “Relax, nobody’s gonna do anything-“

“Hey, zombie,” a gravelly voice called from somewhere behind them. Tourniquet froze as Rotface turned to look at who was talking to him. A tall man with short brown hair that was shaved at the sides was approaching them quickly. His face was so littered in scars that some of his features were muted, but the cold glint in his nearly black eyes was all too apparent. He bent down to look the ghoul straight in the face.

“Who do you think you are throwing money around like that?” he murmured threateningly. Rotface bristled.

“That ain’t none of your God damn business,” he growled back at the man. His eyes narrowed and suddenly he had Rotface by the scruff of his shirt.

“I’m makin’ it my business. You ain’t got no right to have that much cash while honest businessmen like myself barely scrape by, Shuffler.” Rotface snarled at him and buried his nails into the man’s meaty wrist. “Look at you. You’re halfway feral already.”

Rotface spat in the man’s face and he roared his fury, throwing the ghoul across the bar top and shattering the glasses he collided against. Rotface slid across the surface and landed in a pile of shards on the opposite side of the counter. Several pieces of glass became lodged in his skin, the cuts bleeding as he frantically tried to regain his footing.

“Hey, no fighting in my fucking establishment!” James yelled at the man, but he wasn’t listening. He was already kneeling over Rotface’s prone body and pummeling the poor ghoul into the ground. “For fuck’s sake- Caleb!”

An older man with a greying handlebar mustache rushed to the front and yanked the thug off of Rotface, pinning him to the nearby wall and shoving the barrel of his shotgun underneath his chin so hard that it forced his head backwards.

“This is your only warning. You leave now and you get to keep your miserable fucking life.” The man conceded and Caleb pulled away, dragging him by his dirty white shirt to the door and tossing him outside. The casino had gone completely silent.

Tourniquet had helplessly watched the events play out in front of her, but as Caleb was removing the man, she rushed over to Rotface. He had multiple cuts and contusions on his face from the beating as well as the glass. Tourniquet wrenched him off the floor and lead him hurriedly to the lounge.

“Ugh, you idiot, why would you do this?” she growled, more to herself than to him. She laid him down on one of the couches and started trying to pluck the glass shards out of his skin with her fingernails, but some of them were so deeply embedded that she couldn’t reach them. “Does anyone have any tweezers?” she called. James’ sister, Francine, plodded over to her, handed her a pair, then started helping her remove the glass. Rotface groaned in pain.

They worked on him for about half an hour, and when Tourniquet finally extracted the last shard, she skimmed him over to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. It was difficult to tell, made harder by the inconsistencies in his skin, but she hoped that they had managed to get them all. Francine handed her a handkerchief and a bottle of vodka, which Tourniquet used to clean his cuts. The ghoul winced and hissed at her.

“Stop being a child,” she scolded. “Honestly, Rotface, what possessed you to do that? You of all people should know how many thugs roam Freeside.”

He grimaced and felt an unwelcome heat rising in his face. He’d been trying to impress her, but he wasn’t about to admit that. He just shrugged and turned his sullen gaze to the floor. What a complete failure this endeavor had been.

When he was all cleaned up, Tourniquet took the sour ghoul upstairs and lead him to the room next to hers. Neither Francine nor James had stopped her on her way up, so she figured it was okay that he sleep here tonight. She’d cover his expenses if they really made a fuss about it, but they were good people so she doubted they would bother.

Rotface sat on his bed and sulked as he gave the room a once-over. He had intended to be in Tourniquet’s bed tonight, not by himself in his own. He laid himself down and turned away from her as she checked to make sure everything was in order.

“You come get me if you need anything, okay? I’m in the next room to your right.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled at her. When he heard the door close, he shoved his face into his pillow and growled until his voice was hoarse. He wondered how anybody could possibly be as unfortunate as him.

God damn, he was a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Komm für mehr?” - “Come for more?”
> 
> “Ich bin geil” - “I’m horny”


	5. Jason Bright/Beatrix Russell/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Bright and the Bright Brotherhood go to Vegas in search of a religious envoy and Tourniquet gets a sexy lesson.

When Tourniquet awoke early the next morning, she swiftly threw a robe around herself and went next door to Rotface’s room. She knocked tentatively and received no answer. It was possible that he was still asleep, so she knocked a bit harder, but still no response was given.

She opened the door slowly, peaking inside first to make sure he was decent, but all she found was a perfectly-made bed and an empty room. Tourniquet sighed. He must have gone sometime the night before. She hoped that he was okay.

She left the room and pulled the door shut, locking it with the VIP key around her neck. When she turned to continue down the hall, she ran into a hard body and stumbled back, barely catching herself against the wall. She shook her head before she opened her eyes, but when she did, she froze and slowly trailed her gaze up the figure’s body.

A glowing one. Dear God, there was a feral in the Wrangler!

“Pardon m-“ he started, but his words were cut off by Tourniquet’s loud screech. “Help, help; feral!” Beatrix came rushing out of her own room across from Tourniquet’s and paused when she took in the sights: a glowing ghoul in a tattered brown suit was standing over her screaming co-worker, giving her an insulted glare. The situation was so absurd that she couldn’t help but laugh.

When she finally pulled herself together, Beatrix leaned next to Tourniquet and whispered in her ear until her calls for assistance ceased. The glowing ghoul seemed visibly annoyed, but otherwise kept his patience. Tourniquet smiled at him nervously and wrung her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you a feral.”

The glowing ghoul’s visage softened and he held up his hand. “All is forgiven and forgotten, child,” he said, his voice echoing around them. Tourniquet couldn’t help but be awestruck by his radiant beauty. The hallway was awash in his green light. He illuminated the place much better than the dimming lights did, that was for certain.

“Well, now that I’m awake, may as well get downstairs... see you on the floor, Tourniquet,” Beatrix offered as she turned to walk away.

“Yeah, okay; see you soon, Beatrix-“

“Wait.” Tourniquet was interrupted by the glowing ghoul, who was now looking at the ghoulette reverently. “Did she say your name is ‘Beatrix’?”

“Yes?” she answered, eying the glowing one suspiciously. Suddenly he threw himself down on the ground at her feet as if he was openly worshipping her.

“At last, I have found you!” he rejoiced. An odd look passed between Beatrix and Tourniquet as the man remained deathly still with his face planted to the floor.

“I’m sorry, but what could you possibly want with an old ghoulette like me?” Beatrix asked.

“I have come seeking your wisdom... you have appeared in my visions for many months and now I have finally found you!”

Beatrix took a step away from the glowing ghoul, but he crawled forward and placed his hands at her feet. “Please bestow upon me the words of the creator! Please allow me to drink from your fountain of knowledge!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Beatrix warned, backing away from the deranged ghoul. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m just an escort. Sorry to disappoint you, but your visions were wrong, buddy.”

“My visions are never wrong,” he murmured absently, taking the ghoulette’s booted foot in his hand and rubbing his palm over it. Beatrix pulled it from his grasp and took another step back.

“Look, if you want a session, you gotta pay. I don’t work for free.”

“How much do you desire?” he asked, looking up at her from his bowed position on the floor. Tourniquet passed her an inquisitive glance that she returned.

“175 caps,” Beatrix finally said. The glowing ghoul nodded eagerly and started rummaging around in his pockets. While he was busy, Tourniquet scooted towards Beatrix and muttered in her ear, “Want some back up? This one’s a little weird. Plus, I’ve been meaning to ask you for some advice.”

Beatrix chuckled and gave her a small nod. “Go get dressed,” she rasped back. “Put on the leather.”

Tourniquet beamed. “You got it.” She disappeared quickly into her room while the glowing ghoul finished counting out his money. He gave it to Beatrix and she confirmed the amount, then double-tapped on Tourniquet’s door to let her know they were going to start. “Be there in five!” she called from the other side.

•••

When Tourniquet entered Beatrix’s room, the sight she beheld was truly a strange one. The ghoulette had stripped the glowing ghoul down to nothing and had him tied face-up to her bedposts, one hand perched on her hip and the other dangling a corded whip at her side. The glowing ghoul was mumbling quietly with a sleepy grin on his face.

Tourniquet gave Beatrix a look of skepticism, to which the ghoulette shrugged with one dainty shoulder. “He gave me his consent, so he’s definitely okay with this.” Tourniquet just shrugged back and walked over to Beatrix’s side.

“So, my beautiful Madam, what is my first lesson?” she asked the ghoul cowgirl. Beatrix appraised her attire: she was adorned in a black leather “bra” that had the cups removed, leaving her breasts on full display. She had on matching, crotchless black leather panties and heeled thigh-high boots. The Wrangler “uniform” looked quite fetching on the smoothskin girl.

“First, take this.” The ghoulette picked up a bottle of Rad-X off her bedside table, which also had a number of different sex toys laid out upon it, and presented two to Tourniquet. She took them and gulped them down quickly. “Now, climb on his chest, but keep yourself out of reach of his mouth. Face his legs.”

Tourniquet did as she was instructed carefully. As she positioned herself, the glowing ghoul groaned and fluttered his eyes open, then was greeted to the sight of Tourniquet’s nearly naked backside and her dripping cunt above his face. He gasped and his eyes rolled, and down below he could feel his cock hardening. Beatrix smirked and Tourniquet turned to look at him, giving him an innocent little smile.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Tourniquet asked as she ran her hands down the ghoul’s stomach and abdomen.

“Jason,” he moaned weakly.

“I’m Tourniquet,” she answered back. “But you will refer to me as ‘Mistress.’ Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jason groaned. She looked to Beatrix for approval and the ghoulette nodded. She smiled and mentally praised herself.

“Reward them when they follow directions, but don’t give them too much,” Beatrix started. “Part of being a good dom is balancing reward and punishment.”

Tourniquet bent forward and gave Jason’s cock a hard lick before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking it softly. The ghoul moaned again and his head fell back.

“That’s enough.” 

The lovely mouth left him then and he whined loudly. “Don’t stop, give me more...” he begged, but his pleading only earned him a whipping across his abdomen, dangerously close to his cock.

“You don’t call the shots here,” Beatrix responded coldly. She adjusted her hat and looked the glowing ghoul straight in the face. “You will be awarded based on how well you pleasure her.” She pointed to Tourniquet, then nodded at her again, indicating she lower herself down onto Jason’s face.

“Lick,” Tourniquet commanded when she was pressed against his mouth. He pushed his tongue between her lips and sought out her clit, but another whipping across his bound thighs caused his head to roll.

“I’m sorry, aren’t you forgetting something?” Beatrix growled at him.

“Yes, Mistress... forgive me, Mistress...”

“Very good,” Beatrix said, giving his cock a few quick pumps. He moaned and panted under her skilled hand, but it ended much too soon.

“My Mistress, may I please you...?” he asked, his words broken and barely audible. Tourniquet nodded. “You may.”

The ghoul’s tongue immediately found her cunt again, trailing her slit slowly with the tip before plunging inside her opening. His saliva prickled pleasantly inside of her as his tongue thrust in and out. He shoved his face against her and huffed as he worked, his hot breath upon her flesh enhancing the sensation of his wet muscle. Tourniquet closed her eyes and keened, grinding her pussy into his face and tongue. 

Tourniquet grabbed onto Jason’s engorged cock and yanked harshly, causing him to twitch beneath her. Beatrix picked up another toy off her bedside table and handed it to Tourniquet; it was a rubber ring with soft studs pointing inward. She looked to Beatrix curiously as she rolled the ring between her fingers. It was lightly lubricated.

“Put it on his cock,” she directed. Tourniquet pushed the ring down Jason’s shaft slowly. His head fell to the side away from Tourniquet as he heaved in deep breaths, but Beatrix instantly corrected him by whipping him again. “I didn’t hear your Mistress command you to stop.”

“I’m sorry, Madam Beatrix,” he gasped, but she whipped him once more in response.

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress Tourniquet,” he croaked lowly in his chest. Tourniquet hummed her approval and circled her hips against him.

“You will be forgiven when you make me cum,” she answered. Jason enthusiastically resumed his work, his tongue dancing back and forth against her clit. Tourniquet mewled and Jason’s hips bucked upwards as she forced the ring further down his shaft. Soon she had it against his scrotum, the ring causing his cock to jut proudly outward. Tourniquet fondled and squeezed his balls with one hand and stroked his cock with the other as he continued to please her.

“You’re doing so well...” Tourniquet purred, stuttering slightly when he wiggled his tongue inside of her. If he would just go a bit...

“Deeper!” she demanded. The ghoul complied and now his long tongue was scraping deliciously against her g-spot, his irradiated saliva making it tingle. She screamed as her muscles began to tighten, winding up for an intense orgasm. She clutched his cock in her fist and tugged with all her might as her orgasm crept up on her.

“More!” she cried wantonly, her heart pounding against her chest as it built higher and higher. A few more brutal shoves of his tongue had her flooding his mouth with her sweet nectar. She writhed on top of him until her orgasm ended and she nearly dissolved into his body.

While Tourniquet was catching her breath, Beatrix took a blindfold and wrapped it around Jason’s eyes. He started to protest, but Tourniquet lightly smacked his cock, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Be a good boy...” she taunted as she ground her wet pussy against his cock, holding him by the head as her lips enveloped his shaft. He clenched his teeth and breathed heavily through his ruined nose.

“Yes, Mistress...” he managed to struggle out. Tourniquet slipped the head of his cock inside of her then and bounced on it a few times before rising off of him again and turning to face him. He whimpered pathetically as his cock pulsed in the empty air.

“Please, Mistress... oh, please...” The sting of Beatrix’s whip on his chest shut him up. Tourniquet braced herself above him and hung on to his bony shoulders as she licked at his lips and nibbled his jaw, then traveled downward to mouth at his neck and chest. She flicked a nipple with her tongue, causing him to jolt against her.

“Do you like how I feel against you, Jason...?” Tourniquet murmured lustfully into his ravaged ear as she reached behind herself and ran her slender fingers up his cock, her warm heat just barely outside of his reach. He tried to push up into her, earning him another whipping. “Behave, boy,” Beatrix ordered.

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Tell me how much you want it,” Tourniquet teased. She sat in his lap and trapped his throbbing cock between her smooth thighs, petting his tip and swirling pre-cum around his slit. Jason was almost beyond words at this point.

“Plea...” he choked. “Please... my Mistress... I need to cum, please, make me cum!”

Tourniquet smiled malevolently at him, though he was unable to see it. “I _suppose_ you’ve earned it...”

“Oh, thank you, my Mistress, thank you! I-“

Before Jason could complete his sentence, Tourniquet lowered herself onto his cock and started riding him vigorously. He was reduced to loud, incoherent babbling as she worked him, grasping her cunt around him deliberately to heighten his pleasure. She’d been edging him for so long now that he was close to exploding already.

Tourniquet leaned back against his thighs to give herself more leverage as she fucked hard onto him. The ghoul thrashed and strained against his bonds, trying to grab her hips and hold her down, but ultimately failed and came inside of her with a garbled scream. Tourniquet moaned as he filled her, his seed lightly burning her insides. When he finished, he slumped against the bed and breathed slowly and deeply as Tourniquet climbed off his softening cock.

“How was that?” she hissed into his ear as she scratched her fingernails gently across his chest and neck. He mumbled some nonsense to himself and swiveled his head from side to side before suddenly tensing.

“By the creator, I see it now! Our great escape!” Jason exclaimed. Tourniquet raised an eyebrow and turned to Beatrix, who looked just as perplexed as she felt.

“You what now?” Tourniquet tried.

“The rockets! Our great voyage into space!” he continued. Beatrix shook her head, undid his blindfold, and looked him straight in the eyes. “You can stop with the roleplay now; session’s over.”

“I must go! I must tell the others! Please, assist me.” He shook the ropes trapping him against the bed, which Beatrix and Tourniquet hastily untied. The glowing ghoul jumped up and slid on his pants, then flew out the door whilst pulling on his shirt. Somebody down the hall screamed as he rushed past them and the women heard him utter a half-hearted apology as his footsteps sounded further away.

Then, Tourniquet remembered something, and turned to Beatrix again. “He didn’t give you back that ring, did he?”

Beatrix sighed. “I have more,” she said a bit defeatedly as she started removing her dirty bed sheets. Tourniquet giggled and helped the old ghoulette remake her bed, then thanked her for the lesson and left to return to her own room for a smoke break.


	6. Harland/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harland gets, and gives, the ride of his life.

After Tourniquet had freshened up a bit and threw her white robe around herself, she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and made her way downstairs. She hadn’t expected the casino to be so busy this early in the morning, but there was a rather large pack of ghouls taking up the lounge. None of them seemed to take interest in gambling or drinking and were mostly keeping to themselves.

She yawned and ignored them. She needed to get a cup of coffee in her to really get going, though that session with Jason and Beatrix had been a good start.

Speaking of Jason, where had he run off to? Surely these ghouls were “the others,” right?

Tourniquet scanned the room, looking for the enigmatic glowing ghoul as James prepared her coffee. Many of the ghouls had on heavy brown robes in various stages of disrepair, but from the nearest couch, Tourniquet saw a ghoul that was dressed fairly normal in a brown jacket and a pair of jeans. He was staring at her from across the way and didn’t break eye contact when she looked back at him. Instead, he gave her a coarse smile and licked his lips.

So much for subtly. Two could play at that game.

James placed her cup of coffee on the counter then and she offered him a small “thanks“ as she clasped it in both her hands and turned away from the bar. She loosened her collar enough to show her cleavage a little, but not to reveal the leather beneath, and sipped the beverage slowly. She exaggerated swallowing the lukewarm liquid, letting her throat bob as it went down, then allowed a bit trickle out of her mouth before her tongue darted out to lick it away.

The ghoul was leaning so far forward in his seat, he was nearly falling off of it. Tourniquet flashed her teeth at him and gave him a flirty wave as she crossed one leg over the other, letting her robe fall enough to reveal her smooth, pale thigh. The ghoul’s eyes grew round and she heard him growl from where he was sitting.

He jumped to his feet and approached her quickly, the bulge of his groin all too obvious. Tourniquet flipped her ponytail to the side and gave the ghoul a coy smile as he drew nearer, then turned to face him when he sat on the stool next to hers.

“Hey, sexy,” he rumbled, voice low and rocky from arousal. His eyes flitted up and down her body, taking in every detail, a purr forming in his chest the lower they wandered.

“Hey, baby,” Tourniquet replied. “Out here looking for a good time?”

The ghoul snorted. “With these stiffs? Hardly. They don’t care about nothin’ but their stupid religion.”

Tourniquet appraised him skeptically. “If all they care about is religion, then why are they in Vegas? Isn’t this the ‘City of Sin’ or some mumbo-jumbo?”

“Jason- that’s our leader,“ he pointed out, “drug us out here; said he was looking for some messenger or something. Guess he found it, ‘cause he came back with a real dumb grin on his face and said he had to do something before he told us anything. Been half an hour now.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Tourniquet crooned, placing a suggesting hand on his knee. “I know something that could pass the time for you...”

The ghoul grinned at her and his purr revved up. “What did you have in mind...?”

Tourniquet didn’t reply with words, only kept their eyes locked as she untied her robe and let it fall around the stool. She uncrossed her legs so he could see in-between them and leaned back against the bar on one arm, then started petting herself in front of him.

The ghoul began shaking as he watched; she trailed two fingers through her slick folds and gathered it on them, stretching them out so that he could see just how aroused he’d made her. His purr turned into a deep growl as she collected more. He opened his mouth and groaned, grabbing at his crotch and palming himself openly in front of everyone. Tourniquet’s heart skipped a beat; he wasn’t shy at all.

When she pulled her fingers away, the ghoul’s eyes darkened, the need and demand in them nearly swallowing her whole. His erection was jolting painfully inside of his pants, but he let it free without hesitation, unfastening his belt and shoving them down his hips.

He grabbed her hand and yanked it towards him, forcing her to wrap her fingers around his shaft. He moaned and looked Tourniquet in the eyes as he started moving his hips up and down, the lust in them causing her to shiver lightly.

Tourniquet watched almost drowsily as he fucked her fist, the head of his cock disappearing into it before forcing itself upward again. Pre-cum was leaking down her fingers already, which she rubbed into the ghoul’s eager head and shaft. He inhaled deeply through his nose and let his head fall back as he enjoyed the slow and steady pleasure.

But Tourniquet didn’t allow it to last. She pulled away and grinned at him when he whined and reached for her hand again.

“Sorry, honey, I have a job to do. Pay up or you’re on your own.”

The ghoul complained to himself as he started pulling caps out of a pocket in his jacket. “What’s the charge?”

“175.” He huffed in annoyance, but produced the money regardless and handed it over. When everything was in order, Tourniquet took hold of his jacket and threw him from his stool.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing, bitch? I’ll-“

He stopped shouting and gulped when Tourniquet placed her boot against his exposed cock and pressed threateningly. A light sheen of sweat formed on his forehead.

“W-what... what are you doing?” he stammered, a small moan escaping his lips when she massaged him with her foot. She bent down and smiled at him dangerously, making sure her canines were clearly visible.

“I’m doing what you paid me for... and I call the shots... that being said, since you don’t seem to mind public displays... how do you feel about showing everyone what a good little slave boy you can be?”

The ghoul groaned and nodded, letting himself fall the rest of the way to the floor and relaxing a moment.

“Very good,” Tourniquet lilted as she straddled him and buried her nails in his hips. By now the casino had gone silent and mostly everyone was watching, including James, who was trying to feign disinterest.

“Take off your coat and shirt,” Tourniquet hissed in his ear as she ground herself down against his crotch. He grunted and did as she commanded, slowly unzipping the jacket and shucking it off before throwing his shirt over his head. It was hard for him to focus with a pretty smoothskin woman playing with his cock.

“Oooh, aren’t you lovely...?” she purred like a hungry cat presented a fresh fish, appreciating his relatively toned form. “What’s your name?”

“Har-“ At this point, she took his cock in hand and started jerking slowly as she wrapped her thighs around him and rubbed her wet cunt along his shaft. He snarled and grabbed onto her ass, but she pointed her nails towards his cock and pressed them into his taut skin.

“Let’s not be hasty...” she warned. “Remember, I’m in charge... and I asked you a question.”

The ghoul let his hands drop and his head fell to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. “Harland,” he finally managed.

“That’s my good boy...” She resumed her stroking and her sharp nails were replaced by the soft skin of her palm. Harland moaned for her and thrust his hips back and forth slowly in her grip. Soon it became too little, but when he tried to speed up his movements, Tourniquet held him down with her bodyweight and let go of him again.

“Don’t stop, please...” he cried, but when she only gave him an evil grin, he grabbed for himself and started tugging. Tourniquet ripped his hands away and pinned them above his head.

“No,” she said harshly. In hindsight, it might have been a good idea to borrow some toys from Beatrix. This one was gonna be difficult, it appeared.

Oh well, she’d just have to make due. Her eyes slid to his discarded shirt and an idea came to mind. That evil smile returned to her face and she looked back to the ghoul man beneath her.

“Get up,” she said suddenly as she climbed off him. He looked a little confused, but that would change soon. “Pick up your shirt and give it to me.”

Harland leaned down wordlessly to do as she bid and while he was bent over, Tourniquet gave his ass a hard smack and a squeeze, making the ghoul bite back a moan. “From this point on, you will refer to me as your ‘Mistress.’ Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he rasped. It wasn’t like she had been doing this for very long, but she was surprised at how easily her clients seemed to fall into their roles. She expected that may change later, but for now it was a welcome satisfaction.

“Good boy... now move over to that chair.” Tourniquet pointed him to one of the chairs in the lounge, which would force Harland to do the walk of shame past his friends and peers. He gave her a look questioning the command, but she smacked his ass again and lightly clawed him. He flinched in response.

“I’m not gonna say it twice, Harland. Move it!” And he did, the other ghouls from Bright’s group all staring at him as he shuffled by, some appearing envious and others disgusted. He made it a point to ignore all of them equally.

“That’s right... now sit.” She didn’t actually give him the chance to obey, just pushed him by the chest until he fell into a sitting position. “Hands behind the chair. Give me your shirt.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, a bit more confidently this time. Tourniquet was standing behind him now, so when he reached his arm back to hand the garment to her, she snatched it and pinned his arm. “Give me the other arm now.”

“Yes, Mistress...” he whispered, his words becoming labored. Tourniquet locked his wrists together and tied his shirt around them to hold them in place. It was a little tight, but not enough to cut off the circulation.

“Such a good boy...” she murmured seductively as she walked circles around him, raking her nails along his bare chest and stomach or groping his cock as she passed. The ghoul slavered a bit and hitched his hips up into the empty air, seeking stimulation that just wouldn’t come.

“My Mistress, please, let me fuck you...” he begged. Tourniquet stopped in front of him then and stood above his lap, legs spread around him as if she was going to sit on him, but she only looked down at his face and rubbed tiny circles into her clit. She moaned softly and tossed her head back, exposing her neck to him.

“Is this what you want...?” she asked, shoving her crotch into his face so he could smell her. He shuddered against the chair and tried to wrench his hands free of his bond, but when it held, he whimpered and looked up at her. She was smiling again.

“What’s the matter? I’m right here... come get me, big boy,” she teased as she slipped a finger inside her pussy, pushing it in and out a few times before showing him her glistening finger.

“Oh my, look at all of that... and it would be all for you if you would just take it...” Tourniquet traced his cracked lips with said finger and smeared her wetness along his face, leaving a bit extra beneath his nose so he would be able to smell her. He growled like a feral and tried to lunge at her, only to fail again. Then he resorted to more begging.

“Please, my Mistress, please... I’ll give you anything you want, just fuck me! Oh, God, please!”

Tourniquet smirked and wrapped her hand around Harland’s throat. “So willing... I like that about you... but you know, I would prefer it if you shut up now...” She squeezed his neck tighter, causing his airway to be temporarily cut off before she loosened her grip. He didn’t object or look afraid; in fact, he seemed delirious in his pleasure. Tourniquet tightened her fingers again and he let out a dreamy sigh.

Tourniquet laughed at him as she lowered herself just above his cock, but didn’t allow him to penetrate her. “You’re pathetic, you know that? So easily controlled,” she taunted. “And you like it, don’t you? You sick, twisted freak. You’d let me do anything to you right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress...” Harland choked. His eyes rolled when she clutched his throat again and throttled him.

“You disgust me... how emasculated you must feel right now, letting me do this to you in front of all your friends. Do you feel that way? Are you embarrassed? I certainly would be if I were you...”

“Yes, Mistress...” Harland wheezed. She choked him nearly to passing out before she finally let go and let him gasp in a lungful of air, but grabbed his turgid cock and slipped the head inside as he did. The ghoul nearly roared as she impaled herself on him.

Tourniquet slapped him across the face when he made no effort to move. “Fuck me, you horrid beast,” she growled. He didn’t even get angry, just sent her bouncing up and down in his lap like she was riding an enraged Bighorner. She screamed as he pounded her, latching on to one of her breasts with his teeth and puncturing the skin as he fucked her. He was relentless, truly a caged animal finally released from his confines.

Well, almost. He struggled against the cloth that bound his wrists, and when he finally tore free, he grabbed her ass and squeezed bruises into her soft flesh as he bit her throat and collar. Her teasing already had him on the edge, but when her warm cunt gripped his cock, he pushed her down onto his groin and exploded, screaming so loud that his torn vocal cords still managed to drown out her moans.

When he finished, he slumped back into the chair and closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep still sheathed inside of her.

It was only when she climbed off that Harland opened his eyes and gave her a look of pure bliss. “Thank you, my Mistress...” he mumbled. Tourniquet winked at him and turned to the stairs, every pair of eyes following her as she went until she disappeared.

That had been well worth the 175 caps, Harland determined.


	7. Andy Scabb/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy helps Tourniquet forget her troubles for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Cannibalistic undertones.

It was just another average day at the Ninth Circle. Ahzrukhal was preoccupied polishing the bar top and Charon was staring boredly at the door. It was a slow day; only a few people had come so far, but Tourniquet didn’t recognize any of them. Newcomers, or travelers, perhaps?

It was then that a smoothskin man walked in. That was unusual; usually humans didn’t bother to come to Underworld. Tourniquet squinted at him; his face was blurry, but no matter how hard she looked, it wouldn’t come into focus.

When she turned to face Ahzrukhal, he seemed unconcerned. He just continued tending to the bar, completely oblivious to the fact that the man had entered.

The faceless man wandered over to Charon’s corner and whispered into the tall ghoul’s ear. Charon was shrouded in dim light, his face remaining blank as he unholstered his shotgun and walked slowly to the bar, almost mechanically.

Ahzrukhal looked to Tourniquet, then, recognizing her for the first time that day. “Time to wake up,” he threatened, never straying from his task.

“But I’m not sleeping,” Tourniquet replied casually. By now, Charon had reached the bar and was aiming his gun at Ahzrukhal.

“Wake the fuck up, Smoothskin,” he said loudly, nearly shouting. He ignored Charon as his finger was easing the trigger back.

“I’m not asleep.”

“Wake up, for Christ’s sake!” Ahzrukhal snarled. His voice conveyed deep anger, but his movements were calm. The trigger was being pulled even further; Charon was so close to shooting... 

“Wake up! Wake up, whore!”

The gun fired and Tourniquet was blinded by a flash of white light. The Ninth Circle’s image dissipated and was replaced by the blackness behind her eyelids. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before she opened them to the soft luminescence of her room at the Wrangler.

“It’s about fucking time. Was starting to think you were dead.”

Tourniquet jumped. She had Ahzrukhal’s old shirt clutched tightly in her hand and her head was laying atop it. His smell had faded over the years, but it was still present enough that it offered her the same comfort it always had. She snuggled into it and looked about hastily for the one who had just spoken to her.

The man was standing at the foot of her bed, leaning on the mattress with both arms and staring at her wolfishly. He smirked at her when their eyes met. The man was a roguish looking ghoul, a bit thin and spindly, with patches of brown hair and an evil spark to his cloudy eyes.

“You the resident ghoulfucker?” he asked crudely.

Tourniquet loured at him. “I suppose you could say that,” she said flatly. “You talk to James already?”

The ghoul continued to stare and offered a subtle nod. James wouldn’t have let him up here if he hadn’t paid. “You looking for the whole package or what?”

The ghoul’s smirk turned into a sleazy grin. “I just want a warm hole to fuck, but maybe next time.”

Tourniquet shrugged. “Fine, hop in, then,” she said as she patted the empty space next to her. She realized that she was still holding Ahzrukhal’s shirt and quickly threw it into the corner. The ghoul didn’t fail to notice.

“Got yourself a boyfriend, eh? What’s he think of you fucking other men?”

Tourniquet just rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell him...” the ghoul growled deeply as he crawled on top of her. They were both still clothed, though Tourniquet only had on a bra and some old panties, but he grasped her legs to spread them open and rubbed his hard-on against her crotch. Tourniquet’s eyes hooded and she felt a small shiver run up her spine.

“I can smell him on you... ghoul stench is unique, you see... maybe I’ll fuck him outta your head... make my cock the only one you need...”

Tourniquet moaned softly as he ground into her harder. His mouth stretched so wide that she could see all of his sharp teeth.

“You like that, baby...? You like it hard?”

Tourniquet was starting to soak through her underwear now. “Yes...” she muttered.

“Say it louder so I can hear you.”

“Yes! Give it to me!”

The ghoul laughed staidly and lowered himself so their lips were barely touching. “Look at you. You’re such a slut I’ve got you begging for my cock with just a few words...”

He pressed his hips against her as if fucking her, causing her to moan louder. “I’m not even inside of you yet and you already can’t shut up! How hungry are you for my cock, bitch?”

“Oh... very...” Tourniquet squirmed as he grabbed her and started humping her. She was going to scream if he didn’t take off his pants soon.

“You want it so bad? Work for it...” He sat back on his heels and gazed down at her nearly naked body. His cock hardened further when she unclasped her bra and slid her wet underwear down her slim legs, throwing them to the side of the bed. She rose up and grabbed his thigh, letting her other hand cup his crotch and squeeze him through his jeans.

“And you said _I’m_ the slut,” Tourniquet joked with a wink as she felt just how hard he was.

“Never said I wasn’t one...” he rumbled in response. Tourniquet smiled at him before swooping down to mouth at the ghoul man’s neck. Her free hand snaked underneath the ghoul’s collar and clawed at his chest as the other worked his zipper down. She slid a finger into his pants and stroked the head of his cock through his underwear.

The ghoul man groaned and pushed his crotch into her hand. She gripped his balls through his jeans and rubbed the growing wet spot on his boxers firmly.

“Give me more...” he commanded through a sultry whisper. Tourniquet lowered her mouth to his collarbone, only stopping to take off his shirt. Her tongue slithered slowly over the ghoul’s chest before descending further to his navel and abdomen. He laid back on one arm as she got closer to his waistband, her finger still rubbing his cock through his fly.

Tourniquet moved lower still, removing her finger from his zipper and replacing it with her mouth. She sucked on him lightly through his pants, his excitement nearly lighting him aflame.

The ghoul began to growl, both in arousal and in warning. Tourniquet got the message and pulled his pants and boxers off, his boner springing free as it hit the open air. The tip was shining with a coating of pre-cum.

Tourniquet slid the head in her mouth, licking him clean and wiggling her tongue against his slit. He groaned and tried to push into her, but she pulled off of him before he could. The look she gave him issued a challenge; one he’d gladly accept.

The ghoul tackled her to the bed and pinned her with his body, his hard cock rubbing against her labia. He could feel just how wet she was and forcefully held her down as he situated himself. He was still amused that she was so desperate for him.

“You’re one of the better whores I’ve fucked,” he began as he slid himself inside her. “So tight... so fucking wet... bet you don’t get like this for the smoothskins, do you?” When she shook her head, he burst out laughing. “No, of course you don’t... you’re sick, so you like ‘em freaky...”

“You’re damn right I do. Now shut up and fuck me!”

“Hm... oh, I will...” The ghoul held himself above her, his devious eyes taking in every detail of her face as she moaned for him. His cock repeatedly slammed against her back wall, her body twisting and contorting on the bed.

“My name’s Andy,” he uttered into Tourniquet’s ear between licks and lovebites. “Remember it when you start screaming...”

Andy bucked into her hard a few times for emphasis, a bruising ache settling deep inside her when he stopped. It was a promise of what was to come.

He slowed down to his original speed, taking the time to bite her neck and shoulder. His tongue slowly explored the vast expanse of her creamy skin, a different kind of hunger rising inside of him that was urging him to take a bite. He wrestled with himself mentally while Tourniquet moaned beneath him. Her beautiful voice drove away the desire to feed for now and replaced it entirely with the need to fuck.

“Mmmh, that’s right, gorgeous... moan for me...”

Tourniquet gasped and looked Andy in the eyes. His words... the way he carried himself... the look on his face...

While he was so very different from Ahzrukhal, he was also eerily similar...

Why couldn’t she just leave that man behind? Why did she have to continue to cling to him? He was dead and he was never coming back.

_Dead and never coming back..._

A stinging slap to Tourniquet’s face brought her back to reality. “What the hell was that for?”

“Stop thinking about his cock while mine’s the one inside you... you can fuck your boytoy later.”

“I _don’t_ have a boyfriend!” Tourniquet seethed.

“Keep saying that, Smoothskin, but I can see it on your face and I’m tired of looking at it... right now, I’m the only man you need to worry about.”

Without any warning, Andy hoisted them into a sitting position and pushed her off his cock. He drug her to the edge of the bed and forced her to stand with him, then shoved her against the bed so she was holding herself up with her arms. He worked his thigh between her legs to make room, arching her back just right to give him the perfect angle.

Maybe a change of pace would get her mind in the right place.

He felt her with his long, thin fingers first, rubbing them between her lips and brushing her clit with his fingertips. She gasped and twined her hands in the sheets.

“Oooh... Andy, fuck me!”

Andy grinned to himself. _That_ was more like it.

Then, his cock replaced his fingers. He drug his cock against her wet slit, massaging her clit with the head until her knees were nearly buckling. With his hands on her curves, he increased the speed until she was close to cumming.

He stopped then, but she had little time to complain as he was pushing his cock inside of her and flicking her clit with his fingers. At this angle, he could fuck her with deep strokes and have a nice view of her smooth, round ass.

“Cum for me, Smoothskin... cum on my cock,” he spat as he started fucking into her harder, rocking her entire body back and forth with the viciousness of his thrusts. His fingers felt so good on her clit, and she was overwhelmed with the sensation of fullness as he fucked her this way.

“I’m so close, Andy! Aaah!” Tourniquet waggled her hips back and forth, the added stimulation heightening her pleasure. She began to shake and struggled to hold herself up as she came on him, cunt squeezing and flexing on his cock.

Andy moaned and grunted, his own orgasm quickly approaching. He licked the back of her neck, the taste of the salt on her skin causing his groin to tickle. Oh, he just wanted to swallow her up in one bite; she tasted so fucking good...

He bit into the scruff of her neck, tearing a small chunk of flesh away and making her scream in pain and fear. That combined with the pleasure of her cunt set him off and he buried himself as deep inside of her as he could, sucking the blood from her newly acquired wound as he emptied his seed inside of her. He finished licking up the blood and suckled her damaged skin softly, exulting in her very human taste...

Andy almost took another bite, but a firm push from Tourniquet brought him back to his senses.

“That hurt, you asshole!” she exclaimed as her fingers fluttered over the fresh laceration. Andy smirked at her unapologetically.

“Couldn’t help myself...” he said as he licked some blood from his mouth.

“I think you need to go, now.” She glared at him coldly as he got dressed and made to leave, remorse never crossing his features. He offered her one last creepy smile as he left, that dreadful sense of impending disaster departing with him.

One thing was for certain: the ghouls she encountered in New Vegas were _definitely_ not like the ones back in DC.


	8. Grecks/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Courier brings Grecks to the Wrangler to pay his tab, the ghoul discovers a new guilty pleasure.

Tourniquet was amidst a leisurely conversation with James and Beatrix, enjoying a whiskey and a cigarette, when a man Tourniquet had never seen before dragged a ghoul into the Wrangler by the collar of his shirt. 

The ghoul was whining and fussing adamantly. Obviously he didn’t want to be there. The question on Tourniquet’s mind was: Why? Though, it quickly became obvious when James spoke next.

“Ah, Luciano, welcome back!” he greeted. “I see you’ve brought someone that can help us balance out the books!” He gave the ghoul a smug grin. When the other man spoke in turn, Tourniquet faced him to get a good look at the Wrangler’s new guests.

The human man was rather tall, and upon second glance, Tourniquet realized the ghoul would be as well if he wasn’t being pulled around on bent knees. The human had long, dark hair nearly hanging to his waist and a bit of unshaved scruff on his face. His eyes were a light hazel and his skin was almond-colored, still darker in places that the sun reached regularly. He had an ugly scar on his forehead and what looked to be marks from recently removed stitches.

The ghoul was another oddity due to a single feature. While he was typical in every other way, Tourniquet could see almost immediately that something was off about his face. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, but when he looked her in the eyes, it hit her: he had a lazy eye.

While the long-haired man James had called “Luciano” chatted with the former, Tourniquet and the new ghoul had a silent talk of their own. At first he seemed angry at her staring and opened his mouth as if to tell her off, but it hung wordlessly when he really got to looking at her.

Lately, Tourniquet had taken to wearing her leather uniform as it was garnering her more customers, and therefore more money. Today was no exception.

The ghoul’s eyes slowly widened as they roamed over the steep hills of her chest, down the valley of her smooth stomach to her warm core that was only concealed by her crossed legs. She smiled at him and ran a finger along the crease of her legs, giving him her signature wink.

She could plainly see the effect she was having on him, his arousal on blatant display through his trousers. He gritted his teeth as they became uncomfortably tight and struggled against his captor in a futile effort to find relief.

“... Grecks, are you even paying attention?” James complained. Hearing his name snapped his focus away from Tourniquet momentarily.

“He’s paying attention to something,” Luciano laughed, amused by the ghoul’s obvious condition. James followed his eyes to Tourniquet and she gave the bartender a small wave.

“Oh, no, you’re not getting any more service here until you pay your tab. And the new rule is you pay _before_ you’re provided anything else,” James scolded.

“Alright, alright, I’ll pay; how much do I owe?”

“138 caps... plus 175 if you’re interested in my girl, here.” Grecks looked back to Tourniquet and groaned; that finger was stroking in-between her thighs now.

“Fine, here,” he replied quickly as he withdrew a handful of caps from his pocket; he didn’t even bother to count them first, just set them on the counter and started panting. If he didn’t get his dick wet soon, he was going to bust right in his pants.

Luckily, James counted fast. The ghoul had given him extra, but he kept it to help cover the loss of paying his hired help. “All in order,” he smiled. “Thanks again, Luciano; here’s your cut.”

James gave the man a share of the caps and he nodded as he pocketed them. “I’ll be back here in a bit; think I found you some new employees.”

“You’re a miracle worker,” James praised. Tourniquet stopped listening to the two men when the ghoul approached her. He pressed himself close, murmuring hotly in her ear, “Please, fuck me...”

She’d already been a little wet before, but those three words coupled with his manhood pushing insistently against her thigh made her pour; yet, she didn’t show weakness. She gripped the ghoul by his thin tufts of hair and forced him to the ground on his knees. When he looked up at her with a ravenous gleam in his eyes, she nearly melted.

Still holding him by the hair, Tourniquet wrenched his face up so he couldn’t look away from her; not that he wanted to. “No. You’re going to be a good boy and do as I say, then maybe I’ll _think_ about fucking you,” she whispered, then pointed to the stairs. “Crawl. And don’t get up unless I say you’re allowed.”

Grecks was trembling when Tourniquet let him go and crawled as quickly as his sore knees would allow across the hard floor. All eyes were on them as Tourniquet played with her new toy, but her only focus was his ass as it swayed back and forth with his movements. He was nice to look at, even with the lazy eye.

Tourniquet was going to have fun with this one.

•••

When they’d made it up the stairs to Tourniquet’s room, she slowly unlocked the door to extend the ghoul’s suffering. She was standing directly above him to purposefully provoke him instead of walking around him. His breathing was heavy as he looked up at her, her pussy visibly wet through her crotchless leathers. What he would give to have her beautiful thighs crushing his skull...

She was working so slow, he couldn’t take it. Grecks clawed his way up her leg and licked her, her balance nearly faltering. She wrapped her hands around his head and tugged him away, nearly sending him sprawling into the now open bedroom.

“You’ll only do what I say when I say it,” she said, smacking him across the face. “And in this room, I’m your Mistress. Say it back to me.”

“In this room, you’re my Mistress,” Grecks croaked.

Tourniquet’s frown shifted to a loving smile. “Good boy...” she purred, petting his head. He leaned into her touch until her hand suddenly went away. “Get into bed. Now.”

As the ghoul tried to stand, Tourniquet kicked him behind the knee, sending him back to the ground. “I didn’t say to get up.”

“I’m sorry, my Mistress.”

“Good. Don’t disobey me again.” Tourniquet reached beneath him to caress his aching cock through his pants. He moaned and stilled himself, unable to do any more until she stopped, then positioned himself on her bed, still on his hands and knees.

“Oh, Grecks, you’re such a good boy for me...” she said breathily, circling him like a vulture. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when she grabbed his balls through his clothing. “Do you like toys, my pet?” she asked.

“Yes, Mistress...”

“Would you like one of my toys inside of you?”

“Please, Mistress...”

Tourniquet’s tone turned demanding. “Take off your clothes.”

“Anything for you, my Mistress...” After Grecks had yanked off his shirt, he rose to half-standing and began unfastening his pants. Tourniquet jumped into bed with him then, placing her hands on his shoulders and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He moaned into her mouth, the smell of cheap beer on his breath as she shoved her tongue inside. His hands found her hips and pulled her in close enough to grind himself on her, but she twisted herself away when he ceased undressing.

“Did I say to stop, Grecks?” She stared at him angrily.

“No, Mistress...”

“Keep going until all your clothes are off. And hurry up.”

“Yes, Mistress...”

His hands were shaking and his concentration was slipping, but his pants were soon off and he presented himself to her proudly. He wasn’t lacking, much to Tourniquet’s delight.

“Well, well, look at you, Grecks... so big and powerful...” she crooned as she took him in hand, feeling along every dip and ridge of his length. The ghoul moaned loudly as her smooth flesh rubbed him.

“Thank you, Mistress...” he managed weakly. Her soft body was pressed against his now and she was jerking him slowly, her breath heating his face and neck.

She left him all too soon and he griped openly, but a sharp slap to his bare ass set him right. He heard a drawer open and close, then felt something rubbery and slick pressing against him, causing him to jump.

“Is this okay?” Tourniquet asked as she rubbed what he now recognized as a dildo against his ass. He balked a bit. Not that he swung that way, but the thought of her doing this to him was oddly appealing. He nodded after a moment of thought.

“The safe word is ‘mutfruit,’” Tourniquet informed him. “Understand?”

“Yes, my Mistress.”

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, Grecks... you listen so well...” she cooed to him sweetly as she rubbed his asscheek with one hand and pushed the toy inside of him. It wasn’t small, but it was ribbed and made him burn pleasantly as it massaged him from the inside. He groaned long and low, his head falling forward as she pumped the toy inside of him. Her other hand dipped further down to fondle his cock.

“Feel good, Grecks?” The ghoul could only nod his head as he sputtered and drooled, bucking into her fist as she closed it around him and fucking himself on the toy.

“Just like that, handsome...” Grecks’ hands tightened into fists as he moved faster. He growled from deep within his stomach as his orgasm came upon him, then released a loud snarl when he burst into Tourniquet’s fist. She lubricated his cock with his own fluids as he shot the rest off onto the sheets. He didn’t soften when he finished.

“My Mistress, more, please,” he begged, his cock slipping back and forth in her palm as he moved his hips. Tourniquet let go of the toy, leaving it protruding from him as she slunk around his body to his front and grasping it again when she had his cock nestled between her legs.

“Move,” she commanded. He did so, his cock pushing inside of her with one thrust. She cried out as he stretched her, his girth much more than it initially seemed.

She fell backwards and he followed after her, fucking her wildly while at the same time pleasuring himself with the toy Tourniquet was holding for him. Tourniquet screamed, clawing his back with her free hand as he snarled wetly into her ear, holding him so close that the torn skin of his abdomen stimulated her clit.

Grecks pulled her closer, her breath puffing into his ear each time he pounded into her. She applied harsh bites to his neck and mewled his name in-between, her authority over him completely gone and leaving her at his mercy.

“Oh, Grecks, ooh! Fuck me, yes, harder!” Somehow he managed to go faster at her request, the new speed pushing her over the edge. She came on his cock, but he never slowed despite the tightening of her passage, and with the added feeling he was made to cum again, filling her up so much that it seeped out of her when he separated from her.

Gravity drug the ghoul down to the bed when his arms would no longer hold him. He groaned sleepily when Tourniquet pulled her toy from him and threw it on his pile of clothes. She’d clean it later when he left. Right now, she just wanted to feel his body heat against hers.

He wrapped her up in a comforting embrace and nibbled her neck as she relaxed into him. She liked it when they were affectionate after she fucked them, even if it was only from lust.

Out here in Vegas, the last thing she was looking for was love.


	9. Bert Gunnarsson/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert returns to Vegas on an errand for the Followers.

"Oh! Hadrian, yes!"

Today had been business as usual for Bert. He'd come back from the Aerotech Office Park, as he often did, to check up with his companions and mentors at the Old Mormon Fort. Sometimes they needed help getting supplies for themselves and today was no different. Bert had taken it upon himself to set up some deals with the local casinos and businesses: medical care in exchange for caps and food.

"Oh...! Right there, baby... yes...!"

The deal at the Wrangler had been struck easily enough, but Bert hadn't left yet under the premise that he was parched and figured some idle conversation with a good-natured man like James Garrett would be a small break from his usual stresses.

He'd been wrong.

While James was indeed excellent company, he was unfortunately too busy with his twin sister, Francine, figuring what they'd be giving and receiving out of their new deal with the Followers. That left Bert all alone at the bar with a human woman and another ghoul going at it on a couch in the lounge.

Normally, Bert would shrug it off, calling them "lost souls" for falling so easily into their vices, only...

He had done the same.

The human girl was bouncing from the ghoul's enthused thrusting, splayed out on his lap completely naked; head thrown back as a trail of sweat traveled between her breasts, making her shine in the light. She bit some of the exposed tissue on the ghoul's neck and licked him gently, causing him to keen. He started fucking her harder and she moaned loudly.

"Hadrian, I'm so close... ohh... please, just a little more!"

By now, Bert was sweating himself and removed his bandana to inconspicuously wipe his forehead. While he didn't condone this type of behavior normally, being witness to it was extremely erotic and reawakened an old demon within him: one that craved lust and passion. His cock was hard in his pants and it was taking all of his willpower not to touch it.

He should look away. He should leave. Why hadn't he done so earlier?

"Hadrian... mmmh!" The girl wrapped her arms around the ghoul's shoulders and screamed. He hissed and sent her into the air a few more times before releasing a strained growl.

This angle hid nothing from Bert, and when the ghoul man hilted inside the girl and stilled, it was obvious what was happening. When the girl rose off his lap, she giggled and kissed the ghoul on the lips as cum ran down her naked thighs.

Bert's cock twitched uncomfortably in his fatigues.

"Thanks for the fun, Hadrian..." the girl told the ghoul as she pecked him on the cheek. He purred as he pulled his pants back up.

"Anything for you, sweetheart..." He patted her ass and made her giggle again.

The next thing Bert knew, the naked woman was approaching him at the bar, clearly unconcerned by her state of dress, or lackthereof. He started to panic. His fatigues weren't helping in the slightest to conceal his arousal; he tried to shift himself to hide it, but when her eyes met his, it was too late.

The human girl sat next to him at the bar, crossing her legs and her arms over her chest. Of course, the gesture did little to hide her body, but perhaps that wasn't the point.

"Hey, good lookin'," she started. "Enjoy the show?"

'Good looking'? He'd been called many things since his ghoulification, but 'good looking' was not among them.

"I, um..." he tried dumbly. Between the horniness and the strange greeting, he felt completely off-kilter.

"It's okay, I don't mind that you watched," she continued as she swirled some of her hair around her finger. "Don't be shy, baby; I can tell you liked it." She reached for his crotch and petted him a little through his pants. Bert growled at her, though not menacingly.

"I want you..." he blurted out. He shook his head, a cloud of lust seeming to blind his clarity. Was that even him that had just spoken?

The human woman beamed at him as she scooted closer. "Is that so...? What's your pleasure?"

"I..." The nervousness was back, as was a hefty amount of embarrassment. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to be having in public. Or at all, really. "Could we go somewhere more private?" he requested.

Her grin grew wider. "Of course... but you'll understand if I have to charge up front, yeah?"

Bert sighed, but her allure was too powerful for him to ignore any longer. He gave her the desired amount and she proceeded to the stairs with him in tow. When they reached her room, she spoke to him again as she unlocked the door, "I didn't catch your name earlier; I'm Tourniquet. And you are...?"

"Bert Gunnarsson," he managed. His throat was feeling a bit dry.

"Well, Bert... I'm sure it will be a _pleasure_ doing business with you..." Tourniquet winked and pushed the door open, gesturing for him to go first. When the door shut, Bert nearly passed out. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Are you all right? You're looking a little pale," Tourniquet pointed out.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, it's just... been a while," he breathed.

Tourniquet smiled warmly at him. "Oh, don't worry, sexy; I'll make you feel right at home..." She led the ghoul to her bed and set him down, then bent over his lap and ran her hands slowly up and down his thighs.

He watched how her breasts moved as she massaged him, how her back arched just so. His breathing quickened and the pupils in his surprisingly hazel eyes began to widen. She could feel his pants constricting him further.

Tourniquet cupped his crotch and began to knead his balls through his pants. He sighed and his eyes rolled; he placed his hand over hers to make sure she didn't move, then started grinding his groin into her palm. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be fucked.

She laughed lowly at him as he groaned shamelessly under her hand. "So, what was so mortifying that you couldn't tell me downstairs...?" she teased as she started to unzip him. Bert's chest rose and fell deeply as he gulped down heavy breaths.

"I... I have..." Fuck, this was so hard for him to say. He was a man of God, yet he had one of the most deplorable kinks imaginable.

"Yes...?"

He needed to just spit it out or he was never going to say it. "I have a breeding kink," he stated quickly.

Tourniquet cocked her head at him and he hid his face in his hands. "Not that I'm judging, but you do know ghouls are-"

"Sterile, yes, I know," he finished. "I've always wanted children, but never got the chance to have any before... this." He patted his chest for emphasis. "So, I guess the fact that I never had them turned into... y’know."

Tourniquet smiled sadly at the ghoul. She felt genuinely sorry for him. "It's okay, darling... I'll play out whatever fantasy you wish." She kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Of course." The ghoul suddenly wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, poking at her lips with his tongue. She had expected him to be gentle, but when she opened her mouth he burrowed his tongue inside, kissing her hard and deep.

Tourniquet moaned into his mouth and held on to him tightly, clawing his back and pressing into him. He moaned with her and grabbed her ass, using his other hand to force her down into the bed.

He broke their kiss to whisper to her, "Turn around..." She did as he told her, rising up on her hands and knees for him. His breaths were coming out as heavy grunts as one piece of clothing after another hit the floor until he was as naked as her. His engorged cock was twitching in his hand as he placed it against her opening, his hands falling to her hips when he'd pushed the head inside.

"Now, you're going to be a good little girl and take everything I give you..." he growled; Tourniquet shivered in anticipation. "And I want you to call me 'Daddy.'"

"Yes, Daddy..." she moaned. That sent his head spinning and he bucked inside her, throwing her instantly into a state of euphoria. He had a nicely sized cock that stretched her just right and at this angle he was able to hit deep inside of her, up against her womb. She screamed and cried for him as he rocked her body.

"That's right, moan for me... gonna stuff you full, babygirl..."

"Oh, Daddy, give me your seed! Put a baby in me; I want it!"

Behind her, she could hear Bert groaning loudly. His hips picked up speed and each push jostled her, but she was loving his roughness. Already she could feel his cock pulsing and soon she was filled with his warmth. He hadn't been kidding; it must have been a long time for him to finish that quickly. She was disappointed, but when she tried to move away, Bert held her down. Then she realized he was still quite hard inside of her.

"Where do you think you're going...? I'm not finished with you, not by a long shot," he growled darkly. He resumed that same brutal pace as before, his cock slamming her back wall. It felt so good with a load of his cum already slicking up her passage, making her feel warm.

Then, Bert smacked her ass, pushing her forward with the force of it. She screamed in delight as he repeated the action several more times. "Yes, Daddy, yes! Give me more!"

He snarled and pinned her to the bed with his body as his hips collided roughly with her ass, bruises already starting to form. He bit her ear and tugged, then let go to mutter to her, "That's it... you're my breeding bitch and I'm not going to stop until every last ounce of my cum is in your belly..." He reached underneath her, rubbing her stomach sensually, his rough and warm palm feeling incredible against her hypersensitive skin.

He stimulated her enough that her cunt began to close around him. She reached for her clit and flicked herself as his cock slid pleasantly back and forth within her, rubbing against her g-spot and setting her off. She screamed as she came on him, squeezing him so tight that another orgasm rose within him. He let loose a long groan as his next wave of cum shot off inside of her.

Oh, it just felt so good, being used like this... Tourniquet was writhing underneath him as he kissed and licked her neck, never slowing down after his next orgasm was finished. He reached for himself and fondled his balls to help distract him from the overwhelming sensation of his sensitive cock. He meant what he said: he was going to give her everything he had.

"Do you like it, Tourniquet? Do you like being Daddy's breeding bitch?" he rasped into her ear. Tourniquet moaned loudly, unable to speak, but nodded. "Good girl... keep going..."

"Oh, Daddy, don't stop... I love your cock!" Tourniquet rolled her hips against his, fucking back into him to entice him to cum again. It worked; he gargled out a deep moan as he came once more, filling her so much that it was starting to pour out of her.

"Ohh, babygirl... you're so goddamn filthy... you want this, don't you? You _want_ me to impregnate you..."

"Yes...! Yes, Daddy, don’t stop until you’ve knocked me up!"

Bert grabbed her then and pulled out, flipping her over onto her back so he could see her face as he dove into her again. She whined and hitched her hips against him as he continued to mercilessly fuck her.

"Beg for it... beg for me to fill your womb with my child!"

"Bert, please, please, give me a baby! Give me _your_ baby; oh, God, please!"

"Mmmh..." he purred. "Such a good little cumslut for me... don't worry, every last drop is for you..." He gripped his balls and gasped as more cum spurted out of him. He was beginning to tire and the lightheadedness was getting to him, but he wasn't empty just yet.

"Just one more..." he ground out. It didn't take but a few more thrusts and his abused cock was spewing inside of her. He knew in that moment that he was completely spent and fell against her, feeling more satisfied than he had in decades. He locked their lips in another hard kiss as he stroked the flat expanse of her stomach, and while he was saddened that nothing would ultimately come of their coupling, it had been a welcome change to indulge.

Tourniquet, on the other hand, was a complete mess. She had cum dribbling out of her and it was all over her legs and thighs. She didn't think she'd ever needed a bath more than she did right now. She told Bert as much, but when he refused to let her go, she eyed him wearily.

"No..." he grated. He gathered his cum on his fingers and pushed them inside of her. Tourniquet let out a soft cry as he did so. "I said every last drop and I meant it..."

With that, he continued to scoop his seed from her skin, pushing it back inside of her with his fingers and sliding them in and out of her slowly to tease. She clenched her thighs around his hand; in her current state it felt so good she couldn't stand it and she was trying to hold back her screams. When he added a third, that's when she finally unleashed them.

"That's my baby... a little more, now..." He licked his lips as he forced his fingers as deep inside of her as he could reach until he was finally content. Tourniquet was trembling in his arms, and just to draw it out a little longer, he rubbed her clit until she came one last time with a loud screech.

He finally and reluctantly let her go, relaxing into the bed as he watched her hobble to the bathroom on shaky legs. Then the door closed and he heard the bathtub’s faucet running. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep the moment he heard her lower herself into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always the ones who claim their virtue that have the dirtiest secrets.
> 
> Or maybe I just corrupt everything I touch.


	10. Gomorrah Orgy, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet finds herself involved in a wild sex party at Gomorrah.

Tourniquet couldn't remember the last time she'd had a day off, but today was that day and she was more than a little excited. Initially her plan had been to return to Gomorrah and spend some of her well-earned caps at the slot machines, but when she entered the place, it was strangely quiet. The guards and receptionist were present, but considering it was early evening, seeing the casino so empty was an oddity. Even the Wrangler had more people in it when she'd left.

She didn't really think anything of it at first. She decided her first course of action would be to retrace her steps and see if she could find any familiar faces. Remembering Rose, she considered asking the stripper to accompany her if he was working tonight. He'd certainly made for excellent camaraderie the last time she was here, sex aside.

As she made her way to the showroom, she noted it was still quite barren. It was starting to get to her now. Where the hell was everyone?

She could hear loud music coming from one of the private lounges as she explored the room. It was as good a clue as any. She followed the noise until eventually she happened upon the source. When she found everyone, she was shocked.

The music drowned out the noise of a large crowd of people all having sex with each other. Tourniquet's jaw dropped as she surveyed the room. She'd just walked in on a huge orgy.

Now everything made sense.

She felt completely out of her element. Sure, she was a sex worker, but this was way beyond anything she'd ever done or even witnessed.

The worst, or maybe best part was, she wasn't opposed to partaking. The smell of sex, cigarette smoke and Jet fumes was intoxicating and highly addictive.

She took a moment longer to examine the scene and she was glad she did; sitting against the far left wall was her intended target for the evening (though the plan had changed a little), completely naked on a brilliant red chaise with a woman between his legs, and by the look on his face, he was very much enjoying himself.

Tourniquet sought to add to that enjoyment.

She walked over to him slowly, taking care as not to alert him to her presence. She gently sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the hollow between his neck and shoulder softly. He groaned and turned his head to the new sensation, taking time to open his eyes, and when he did, Tourniquet could tell he was flying high as a vertibird.

"Remember me?" Tourniquet asked him lowly as she caressed his shoulder with a finger. The ghoul's eyes popped open as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at, but soon a wide grin was splitting his face.

"How could I forget?" Rose whispered back. He placed a hurried kiss on her lips as if she could disappear at any moment, then moaned against her mouth as the woman pleasuring him made a loud slurping noise.

Everything was happening so fast, but it was just so _hot._ Rose pressed his mouth to hers again and locked them into a frenzied kiss, grabbing the other woman's hair and forcing his cock deeper into her as he bucked his hips in time with his and Tourniquet's movements. She struggled against him for a moment, then accepted her fate as the ghoul refused to lessen his grip.

Rose voiced his pleasure enthusiastically into Tourniquet’s mouth and she deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of his head and all but forcing herself upon him. They separated briefly so that she could slip off her top, Rose not wasting any time in unclasping her bra when the garment was removed. Then he was ravishing her, kissing and licking her breasts feverishly as his moans got louder and more desperate.

"I'm so close..." he whined needily into her chest as the woman worked him. She'd slid him partially out of her mouth and was twisting her hands around his exposed length.

"Gonna cum for me, baby?" Tourniquet asked, her voice betraying her arousal. Her tone was soused with lust and she was rubbing her thighs together, trying not to squirm.

"Yes... yes! Oh, fuck; Tourniquet, yes!" The other woman glared up at her then, but she couldn't deny the twisted delight she felt in stealing the handsome ghoul's attention. She smiled at her to taunt her further. The woman's eyes darkened with anger and suddenly she stopped, slipping Rose's cock from her mouth and walking away without a word.

He hardly even noticed. The ravenous ghoul ripped off Tourniquet's underwear from beneath her skirt, leaving the skirt in tact as he lifted her roughly and slammed her down on his lap. Luckily she was wet enough or he could have seriously harmed her.

But it didn't hurt. To her aching center it felt incredible when he hilted inside of her, laying himself down on the chaise and sending Tourniquet on a wild ride as she fought to stay mounted on him.

Rose's head fell back and he gasped as a powerful orgasm overtook him. What remained of his nails dug into her hipbones as he came, the room spinning around him as the euphoric high of his orgasm and the drugs he'd taken clashed to create something so strong that his legs twitched beneath her.

Although he slowed after he was finished, his thrusting didn't cease. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither one noticed when one of their neighbors decided to join in their fun.

A heavily tattooed arm wrapped around Tourniquet's waist as a familiar voice enveloped her ear. "Haven't seen you in a minute," he rasped to her as he positioned himself between Rose's legs, his hard manhood pressing into her back and leaving a slimy trail as he fixed himself against her. If the amount of fluid covering his crotch was any indication, he'd already been quite busy.

Rose groaned again, this time in annoyance. "Fuck off, Harris."

Tourniquet could feel his rough lips stretch into a smile against her ear as the other ghoul redirected his gaze to Rose. "Now, is that any way to treat your friend?"

"You're a co-worker and a friendly acquaintance at best," Rose grumbled back.

Harris laughed despite Rose's rudeness, the sound deep and sultry. "Fine... maybe I'm not _your_ friend, but perhaps our mutual companion here feels differently..."

Harris bit the back of her neck then and started sucking a hickey into her skin, meanwhile the hand he had pressed to her abdomen journeyed lower until he found her clit and started thrumming it. Tourniquet squealed as his rough fingertip caught against her and made her shake.

"I dunno, Rose... she seems to like me quite a bit," he jabbed as Tourniquet began to grind herself into his palm. He pushed her skirt up and cupped her naked crotch, adding a bit more pressure, but keeping his ministrations slow.

"Harris..." she whimpered as she felt that familiar tingle building in her groin. All this time, Rose had been steadily fucking her towards climax, but with the added sensation of Harris' skilled hand, she was barreling towards her end.

Rose snarled and forced himself up into her so hard that she could swear she could feel a bruise forming inside of her. He repeated the action a few more times before Harris growled a warning to him.

"Settle down, kid, or you're gonna hurt her." Harris forced the younger ghoul's lower half down by his thighs so he couldn't thrust anymore. Rose growled back, the gesture anything but kind.

Harris chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Tourniquet under the arms and lifting her off of Rose. She protested for a second before he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours... just gotta show the young'in his place," he threatened. Harris was a lot stronger than he appeared; he had Rose pinned beneath him and was holding him steady as he thrashed against him.

"Oh, shut up, Rose. We both know it's the drugs talking right now. You're always a mean bastard when you're coming off your high." Harris spread Rose's legs apart then and shoved two of his fingers inside of him; Rose instantly stopped fighting and wailed as Harris prepped him. "See? Look at that... gentle as a kitten..."

Both Rose and Tourniquet shivered, the former from what his co-worker was doing to him and the latter from the gruffness of his words and voice. Tourniquet watched dazedly from the side as Harris turned Rose to putty, his free hand slicking up his own cock with spit before pushing into the younger ghoul.

Normally Rose didn't prefer to lay with men, but many times his job required it, so it had become something he was akin to long before this. This wasn't even the first time he and _Harris_ had fucked; Harris was a good source of Jet and booze outside of their employment transactions with the Omertas, so when his stock was running low, sometimes he traded his body to get his fix; and he was far from the only one. He knew the otherwise reserved Davidson did the same, as did many of their other ghoul and even smoothskin co-workers.

Preferences aside, Harris was a good fuck, no two ways about it.

"Mmmh, that's right... I know what you like, boy..." Harris growled at him. He turned to Tourniquet then, asking, "Can you get me some Jet out of my bag? My shit's over there with my clothes." He said it to her as if they were having a casual conversation and he _wasn't_ halfway buried inside of Rose's ass. He pointed to his stuff a few feet away.

Tourniquet did as he requested, opting to bring everything with her and dumping it at the foot of the chaise as she passed Harris the inhaler. "Thanks," he said, facing Rose once more and pushing the drug into his mouth.

"Breathe in... good boy..." he purred as Rose obeyed without question. Rose relaxed into the chaise as the drug took effect and moaned softly as Harris fucked him. Tourniquet was nearly drooling; she'd been so close earlier, and watching Harris manhandle Rose pressed all the right buttons. Harris didn't fail to notice.

"Don't worry, baby, I didn't forget about you..." He snapped his fingers and Rose stood at attention... figuratively speaking. "You up for some tongue fucking, boy?"

Rose nodded meekly and Harris' smile became hungry. "Sit on his face," Harris instructed Tourniquet.

She was just as under his sway now as Rose was. Without hesitation she climbed on him, facing Harris as she lowered herself onto Rose's lips. Rose let her position his head as she desired and soon his voracious mouth was devouring her, his tongue flicking her clit.

Tourniquet screamed, her clit oversensitive from her earlier failed orgasm. Her body twisted above him, her hands seeking out his head and keeping him in place when he found just the right spot. Rose clung to her hips and snuck a finger inside of her that he wiggled against the rough flesh of her g-spot.

Between the pornographic way Harris' body worked against Rose's and the way the younger ghoul was pleasing her, Tourniquet had no choice but to unwind. She didn't think Harris' expression could become more lecherous, but when she came on Rose's face and doused his lips in her juices, against all odds it did.

Rose slowly and methodically licked her clean, another orgasm immediately following the first, forced from her as his tongue brushed against her sex. He groaned happily and relished in the generous offering of her body, cleaning her a second time as more of her sweet essence flowed from her.

Rose's tongue receded when he tried once more to lick her, only for her to wriggle uncomfortably against him. She slid down to his chest, her weary eyes spotting his heavy cock straining against his stomach. The least she could do was return the favor...

Tourniquet flattened her body against his so she could reach his cock with her mouth. She took him down her throat with ease, sucking him vigorously while Harris picked up the pace. Rose keened as he fucked her throat, his orgasm so close, but just out of reach...

Harris released a groan of his own, his eyes completely black and something devilish hiding behind them. His groan faded into a contented purr as he watched Tourniquet taking Rose's cock. He enjoyed watching nearly as much as he did the act himself and her display was getting him off fast.

"Oh, fuck... fuck me, baby, fuck me!" Rose cried; having not quite recovered from his last orgasm yet, this one was escalating too slowly for his liking. Tourniquet's head capered in his lap as he chased his release. Meanwhile, Harris fucked him even harder, pushing them both towards their inevitable climax...

Rose broke first. He gasped and held his breath as he squirted directly down Tourniquet's throat. His balls must have been in overdrive, because despite the fact that he'd orgasmed so recently, this one was so much that she had to swallow quickly or risk being choked by the sheer amount of fluid.

Harris followed quickly behind, releasing inside of Rose with a throaty roar. He held the other ghoul to him and clawed shallow scratches into his hips as he came, letting go and pulling out harshly when he was finished. He offered Tourniquet a horny smile as he stood up and stretched. Somehow he was _still_ hard.

"Well, it's been fun, sugar, but another pretty woman's been eying me for a little while now..." he groused, leaning down towards her to lick a wayward trickle of cum from the side of her mouth. He stroked his cock as he did, his appetite for pleasure utterly unquenchable. "You call for me if you want more; I'll be here a while... and you," he began, now addressing Rose. "Behave."

Harris left them then and Rose sunk into the chaise, struggling to keep himself awake. Harris' thirst for sex seemed to be infecting her as well. She swept the room and found more than a few likely candidates to sate her.

Tonight was going to be fun...


	11. Gomorrah Orgy, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet meets a performing duo.

It hadn’t taken Rose long to fall asleep. Tourniquet had hung around for a few more minutes to relax and enjoy a cigarette before she moved on to two very interesting looking ghouls she’d been sizing up.

One was leaning against the wall, puffing on a Jet inhaler. He wore the telltale garb of Gomorrah: tight pants and leather straps, indicating him as a worker. As she got closer, she could see his face and torso were littered in deep scars and gouges atypical of ghoulification.

When he bent over to grab another Jet canister, she could see his back, which looked even worse. The skin was healed poorly around many deep lacerations that criss-crossed over each other, making him a canvas of pain and misery. She couldn’t help but marvel at him.

His companion was sitting next to him in nothing but a black leather skirt and high heels. She had a full head of long, white hair, much to Tourniquet’s surprise. It was shiny and well-kept. She was wearing bright purple eyeshadow and matching lipstick. She twirled an unlit cigarette boredly in her hand as they talked amongst themselves.

The pair were a stark contrast to each other. The woman was short and thin, her head barely reaching the top of the rather small chair back she was resting against. The man stood tall, about two heads over the woman she guessed. He was well-muscled, his arms flexing as he folded them over his chest, and leaned more of his weight into the wall.

The ghoulette was the first to greet Tourniquet when they noticed her coming towards them. “Hey, sugar. Want a smoke?” She offered the cigarette she was holding to her.

“No thanks, I took care of that already.” She tried to act relaxed as the ghoul man’s eyes roamed her naked body. She hadn’t bothered to get dressed considering it was all going to be coming off again.

“Your loss.” The ghoulette shrugged as she lit up and looked away as she took a deep drag, but Tourniquet was aware of the gleam her eyes had shone when she first approached.

The ghoul man was mostly silent, but a smirk and a tent in his revealing tight pants gave him away. Tourniquet rested her hands on his shoulders and curled a leg around his waist, trapping him against the wall, but when she looked at him, she cringed slightly.

Up close, his scars were more detailed and much more plentiful than she originally thought. Most of them were long and thin, but a few were jagged and uneven as if done by claws or fingernails. Many of them traveled along the side of his face to the back of his head. But the one that really caught her eye slashed horizontally across his mouth and carved its way up to his cheeks in the cruel rendition of a smile. The ghoul noticed her freeze and grimaced at her.

“Ask or stop staring,” he finally said. His voice was deep and especially airy sounding.

“God, I’m so sorry, you must think I’m so rude-“ she started, but he just shook his head.

“Mmph. Hardly. Ain’t like I don’t know what I look like.” He leaned back and openly scrutinized her. That’s when his friend decided to pipe up.

“Don’t start with that. You’re gorgeous. Just not as much as me.” She gave him a smile full of teeth and fluttered her lashes at him.

He laughed, and in an unexpected gesture, pulled Tourniquet close. “Of course not,“ he rumbled. He used the conversation to distract her as he reached down and undid his pants, releasing his erection to the open air. Tourniquet gasped when she felt the warmth of him slide between her legs.

He canted his hips back and forth and Tourniquet squeezed her legs shut to hold him close. He loosed a raspy groan and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back slowly so he could kiss her neck and throat.

Tourniquet moaned as he began to thrust harder, the tattered skin of his cock scratching the inside of her thighs delightfully as he moved. His breath was hot on her shoulder now as he used her body to please himself.

She wanted to moan his name, then she realized she didn’t know it. She asked and squeaked when he bit roughly down on her before answering.

“I’m Beast. She’s Harlot,” he answered. The ghoulette blew her a kiss when Tourniquet looked over at her. She winked back and the ghoulette grinned.

They certainly fit into their titles.

“Alright, I’m joining in,” Harlot announced suddenly as she flicked the butt of her cigarette away. Beast grabbed Tourniquet and lifted her, causing her to release another undignified squeak as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to a pile of velvet blankets and sheets, only letting her down once the ghoulette laid across one of them. Tourniquet could see up her skirt, noting she wore nothing beneath.

“Up for a little 69 à trois?” she asked as she pulled her skirt up her hips. Beast rumbled an appreciative growl that vibrated Tourniquet’s body pleasantly.

“That’s one of my favorites...”

“What’s that?” Tourniquet asked. Beast chuckled into her ear.

“Why don’t you get down there and find out...?” Suddenly, the room was swirling around her head and then she’d been turned around and propped up on top of Harlot. The ghoulette wasted no time getting down to business, burying her face in Tourniquet’s cunt and tracing tight circles around her clit with her tongue.

Tourniquet held herself above her by her arms and moaned until Beast’s hand shoved her head down into the ghoulette’s crotch. She understood immediately and licked Harlot back, holding her lips open with her thumb and forefinger and eating her like a feast. The ghoulette moaned beneath her and her tongue moved faster. Luckily Tourniquet was no longer as sensitive as she had been earlier.

Beast was temporarily forgotten until Tourniquet felt his cock pressing at her from behind. He fisted her hair again and tugged, her scalp stinging as he craned her head back slightly. She moaned louder as he pushed a finger in, testing to see if she was wet enough. That question was quickly answered; she was nearly pouring.

A long, gravelly groan slipped past his lips as he sunk inside of her, but grew in intensity when he was suddenly pounding her. Tourniquet screamed into Harlot and made the ghoulette shiver in ecstasy as her voice sent bolts of arousal through her body. Harlot ground herself up into Tourniquet’s face and moaned back into her. Tourniquet started to lose her composure and nearly wilted against the ghoulette before Beast yanked her hips up and held her lower half to him.

“Augh... fuck yes,” he sighed to the ceiling, his cock ramming into her over and over again. It was difficult to keep her position as he fucked her savagely, his ribbed cock making her insides burn deliciously. He rutted into her like an animal and his loud snarls made him sound like one, too.

His name was making more and more sense.

Tourniquet wanted to scream, wanted to beg, but for what, she wasn’t sure; she didn’t think that he could fuck her any faster without breaking her. He was literally sliding her body up and down Harlot’s, their skin scraping together roughly and causing Harlot to lose her place on Tourniquet’s clit several times. She growled up at her partner, but he was paying her no heed, too lost in his pleasure. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Tourniquet hard, trying with all her might to keep her hips still to no avail.

“Slow down, you damn dog,” Harlot scolded Beast after he caused her tongue to slip again. He grinned at her mischievously, but when she gave him a particularly exasperated look, he obliged, only slowing enough to allow her to work undisturbed.

Beast held Tourniquet up on her hands and knees, one sturdy arm wrapping around her midsection to steady her while giving her enough maneuverability to lick Harlot. The ghoulette grabbed onto her thighs and held herself up as she licked her back, tongue tracing patterns into her clit.

At the same time, Harlot arched up into her and tensed, Tourniquet feeling her breath becoming strained against her. The ghoulette’s thighs closed around her head and Tourniquet could feel her throbbing before she cried out beneath her and came. Tourniquet lifted herself off of her slightly when she was done so she could move. Harlot sat up and let herself catch her breath before she smashed her lips into Tourniquet’s.

Tourniquet panted into her mouth as Beast’s large hand descended lower, searching for her clit. He groaned happily and watched the two women kiss, nearly forgetting to thrust until Tourniquet whined and rolled her hips into him.

“Fuck... watching you two is so hot.” Beast yanked her hair, nearly detaching her from the ghoulette’s mouth as he resumed his impatient fucking. “Your turn, Smoothskin. Cum nice and hard on me...”

Tourniquet’s moans returned to the air as Harlot broke away from her to nip at her neck. Beast purred and grunted between thrusts as his abdomen started to tense. He wrapped Tourniquet up in his arms and pulled her to his chest; Harlot followed, never breaking contact.

With the new position, Harlot had better access to her core. She kissed and licked down her body, Beast fondling her until his hand was replaced by Harlot’s mouth again. Harlot laid on her back and rested between her legs. Beast spread Tourniquet’s lips apart with two fingers and held her open for his partner, who gripped her hips and kept her as still as possible.

Harlot closed her mouth around Tourniquet’s clit and sucked hard, her lips creating a vacuum of sorts. Tourniquet clasped on to the back of Beast’s bald head and tilted her own to rest on his shoulder as both ghouls pleasured her. Beast used his free hand to feel up her breasts and ducked his head down to bite the side of her neck, breaking her skin beneath his teeth in several places.

It hurt, but the pain only added to the pleasure. His snarls and growls went straight to her cunt and made her entire lower half tingle. Then Harlot added her tongue back into the mix and sent Tourniquet tumbling over.

She screamed into Beast’s neck as she came, her pussy squeezing him hard. He hissed between clenched teeth as the flittering of her muscles around him pushed him to the edge as well, but it wasn’t quite enough...

Harlot didn’t stop, not when Tourniquet came, nor after. Her pussy pulsed with little aftershocks and immediately began to tighten around him again. Tourniquet was out of breath and struggling to get more. Her face froze into a silent scream as another orgasm crested and she was clamping down on him again.

Beast couldn’t hold it any longer. Tourniquet felt his cock twitch and then he was moaning into her ear as he busted inside of her. His arms tightened around her and all she could do was flinch and squirm as he filled her. He jerked her head to the left and gave her another harsh bite on the side of her neck before he was finished, tearing a small chunk of skin away when he finally pulled his cock from her. Harlot sat back on her heels and smirked at Tourniquet’s blissful smile as Beast lapped away the blood from her wound.

“That was nice...” Tourniquet murmured when he finally let her rise. He squeezed her ass by way of thanks before grabbing a cigarette from Harlot and lighting it.

“Hey, pass me one, will you?” Tourniquet asked. Harlot did and the three of them smoked in comfortable silence as Tourniquet scoped out more options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon!


	12. Gomorrah Orgy, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale of Gomorrah’s orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be listed at the end of the chapter.

It was times like these when Tourniquet truly wondered how she got herself into this type of situation.

It was also times like these when she wondered why she cared at all.

She was currently bent over a table, a ghoul man fucking her rigorously from behind as a human man bucked into her throat. Her tongue laved over the human’s weeping slit slowly, her mouth being forced down his cock each time the ghoul bottomed-out. Tourniquet spread her legs enough to give her easy access to her clit while the two men fucked her. She flicked herself idly, the ghoul snarling when her cunt closed in around him.

The ghoul groaned and gave her ass a hard slap, causing her to lunge forward on the human’s cock. He gripped her head and held her flush to his pelvis as he came down her throat. Her cunt began to clamp around the ghoul’s cock as she petted her clit harder. She swallowed the rest of the man’s cum before he sighed happily and pulled out of her.

At this point, the ghoul was fucking her so hard that she was forced to prop a leg on the table for support. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly before somebody else was feeding their cock into her mouth.

“Ohh... keep squeezing me like that, Smoothskin,” the ghoul rumbled. Tourniquet moaned around the newcomer’s cock, her muscles tensing in preparation for a strong release...

The ghoul bucked into her one more time and clawed her hips as he came inside of her. He pulled away and left her exposed and dripping when he was finished, but it didn’t take long for somebody to step into his place. When he rubbed his cock around her wet entrance, she knew immediately it was another ghoul. He thrust inside of her and Tourniquet closed her her eyes, larking in the sensation of the two men sliding within her.

The next hour passed by in a haze as one by one Tourniquet finished off whoever used her. Her legs were dripping cum and she’d eaten countless more loads by now. She could barely keep herself standing, but at the same time she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so good.

A pair of large hands hooked onto her hips and yanked her backwards. By the feel of him, it was another ghoul. Tourniquet grinned and leaned leisurely against the table, spreading herself wider. She could tell he was a big one without looking at him. Not that she needed to after he spoke.

“Wirst du gut für mich sein?” Tourniquet giggled and looked at the ghoul sidelong when he lowered his mouth to her ear.

“Davidson, you know I can’t understand a damn word you say when you talk like that. You just like to mess with me, don’t you?” A vibrant purr settled in the ghoul’s chest as he lined himself up with her.

“Ich mache...” he growled as he pressed his hips against her, not enough to pierce her flesh, but to tease. He groaned when she rolled her hips against him and the head of his cock threatened to push inside.

“Where are your boytoys?” Tourniquet asked flippantly as he nipped her ear, his breath hot on her face. He was probably warming himself up as much as her.

“They are well-fucked, Mistress, I assure you...” The pet name sent a shiver up her spine. If only he knew what that name really meant to her.

“So you’re settling for me now, are you?” She giggled again when he growled mirthlessly into her ear.

“Nein... my beautiful smoothskin, du fühlst dich so gut um mich herum...”

“English, Davidson...” she tutted playfully. His purr returned and he licked the side of her neck as he poised himself for entry.

“As you say...” With that, the ghoul pushed inside of her, slipping in easily considering how wet she was. He groaned deeply and soon he was forcing her body up against the table as he drug himself out to the head and thrust back in over and over again. His hands left her hips to settle on the table beside her as he fucked into her lazily. The slow pace was a nice change, seemingly caressing the ache that had settled in her loins.

“Oh... just like that!” Tourniquet whined. He kissed her neck gently as he swirled his hips against her ass.

Suddenly, she felt him freeze, then a luscious moan was released straight into her ear. She would have complained at the delay, only his moans became louder and breathier as he bent himself over her, his large body nearly engulfing hers entirely.

“Hast du mich vermisst?” a lighter voice spoke behind them. Davidson grinned into Tourniquet’s neck before answering.

“Natürlich mein Bärchen.” He groaned again and Tourniquet felt his cock pulse inside of her.

“Such a good boy for me...” Tourniquet recognized the voice immediately.

“Hello again, Harris,” she started. “Still haven’t had enough?”

“It will never be enough...” he groused as his hands wandered down Davidson’s backside, groping and feeling every inch of skin before him. Harris reached underneath the taller ghoul and played with his balls before making his way to his ass, stroking each cheek soothingly before spreading him apart and inserting three fingers. Davidson trembled above Tourniquet and panted into her neck as Harris prepped him.

“Mehr... bitte...” Davidson moaned long and low as Harris obliged him. Davidson’s teeth scraped down Tourniquet’s neck to her shoulder and latched on in an attempt to muffle his fervent noisemaking.

“Fuck... you’re a real whore, aren’t you?” Harris mocked as he twisted his fingers inside of Davidson. The larger ghoul gasped and shuddered under his ministrations. His hips bucked involuntarily into Tourniquet and he growled loudly, the sound nigh feral.

“Halt die Klappe und fick mich endlich!” Davidson snarled angrily. Harris chuckled, the sound dripping lust.

“As you wish...” he whispered as he withdrew his hand and replaced it with his cock. He was inside of Davidson in one swift motion, pushing him into Tourniquet as he began to move in earnest. Davidson unleashed a long groan as he worked himself against the other ghoul, nearly fucking Tourniquet onto the table as his body slammed into hers. Tourniquet keened and writhed beneath him as he bucked in and out of her wildly.

Harris really knew how to unleash the caged beast inside of him. Davidson bit the back of Tourniquet’s neck and shoulders all but gently. His hands dug deep bruises into her soft flesh as he pounded her, taking no heed for her welfare and using her body as his own personal sex toy.

Harris watched over his shoulder and enjoyed their display. There was little he liked more than riling the big ghoul up and witnessing the hell he unleashed as a result. It was just far too easy, and by extension too tempting, not to play with him.

Tourniquet’s head fell forward and she whimpered pathetically as Davidson repeatedly filled her. Fierce arousal burned in his chest and spread lower until he felt that coil of ecstasy coming undone in his groin. Harris could feel his body tighten and smacked his ass, earning him a wet snarl.

“Ich möchte hören, wie du darum bettelst.” Harris deliberately slowed down and Davidson growled at him menacingly. Tourniquet’s own body was beginning to react to their banter, the harsh language making her tingle delightfully. Listening to them talk dirty to each other, even if she couldn’t understand the words, was pushing her towards that edge.

“Halte mich bitte nicht der Greis,” Davidson retorted scornfully. He’d been so close and now the feeling was fading. “Fick mich härter!

“Oh, etwa so...?” Harris purred as he fucked him with renewed vigor. Davidson struggled against Tourniquet as the blessed euphoria returned to him. He tensed and grunted as his orgasm overcame him, his breath coming out in shallow gasps as he filled the woman beneath him. Tourniquet squirmed and met her own end when she felt him spill inside of her, cunt gripping his large cock desperately to keep him inside until she finished. When her orgasm subsided, she could hear Harris moaning and Davidson trying to catch his breath.

When Davidson finally separated from her, Tourniquet collapsed weakly on the table, completely and utterly spent. She couldn’t take anymore. Her entire lower half was throbbing and she felt pleasantly numb as she basked in the afterglow of an evening of debauchery. When she decided to get up, it was Harris who assisted her. Davidson had decided to retire for the night and had left them alone.

“Enjoy yourself, Smoothskin?” Harris asked, though the question was rhetorical; he could see that she had _very much_ enjoyed herself. She nodded anyway and a wry smile crossed his face as if he was thinking of having another go at her.

“Oh, no, you’re going to have to go ask someone else... I’m all done in below the border.” His grin grew wider and more mischievous.

“Much as I would hate to decline if offered, I also have my limits.” Tourniquet challenged that assertion with a disbelieving look as he massaged the base of his cock right in front of her. He scoffed in mock-offense. “I’m sore and this helps.”

“Right,” Tourniquet said behind a smirk as she watched. She wasn’t going to deny that the view was nice. He humored her and gave himself a few languid strokes before letting go and stretching his back. She didn’t think she’d ever met anyone nearly as shameless as him.

“Alright, girl, I’m off to get some sleep. I’m in room 507 if you decide you want to come by later...” He purred and licked his lips as he admired her nakedness one last time. “Now where the fuck are my clothes...?” he muttered to himself as he walked away. Tourniquet rolled her eyes. Yep, he was definitely the hungriest and most insatiable man she’d ever crossed paths with.

When she tried to walk, she could only wobble uneasily. She definitely wasn’t going to make it home to the Wrangler tonight. She considered Harris’ offer before her eyes fell on Rose’s outstretched form. He was still snoozing on that old chaise. It wasn’t the roomiest piece of furniture, but she supposed she could make it work. Not to mention that she felt safe with Rose by her side.

•••

When Rose tried to turn over, he started when he collided with another body. He mumbled and blinked tiredly, trying to focus his eyes in the darkness. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked beneath him, and when he did, his heart fluttered.

Tourniquet was beside him, laying on her back and snoring softly, one foot on the ground to keep her from falling off the chaise. He pushed himself against the wall and gathered her to him, his rough palm stroking her smooth skin lovingly before curling himself around her and drifting back to sleep with a happy purr resonating in his chest.

There wasn’t a single moment that he could recall when he’d felt more content than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wirst du gut für mich sein?“ - “Will you be good for me?”
> 
> “Ich mache...” - “I do...”
> 
> “... du fühlst dich so gut um mich herum...” - “... you feel so good around me...”
> 
> “Hast du mich vermisst?” - “Did you miss me?”
> 
> “Natürlich mein Bärchen.” - “Naturally, my bear.”
> 
> “Mehr... bitte...” - “More... please...”
> 
> “Halt die Klappe und fick mich endlich!“ - “Shut up and fuck me already!”
> 
> “Ich möchte hören, wie du darum bettelst.” - “Let me hear you beg for it.”
> 
> “Halte mich bitte nicht der Greis.” - “Don’t tease me, old man.”
> 
> “Fick mich härter!” - “Fuck me harder!”
> 
> “Oh, etwa so...?” - “Oh, you mean like this...?”


	13. Interlude II: Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected guests show up at the Wrangler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, _plot!_ No smut.

“Where am I?”

In reality, Tourniquet knew the answer to that question. She was in the Ninth Circle, but it wasn’t the same. The radio was producing nothing but static and she was alone.

She was frightened, more so than she’d ever been. She’d left her bedroom door open, and when she looked towards it, contemplated going back to sleep until this was over.

_You’re in Hell, child._

Tourniquet looked around slowly. A deep, growling voice could be heard breathing from somewhere, but she didn’t know where.

“I don’t want to be here.” And it was true. This place was no longer home to her, only a den of lingering strife and remembered agony.

_You have no choice._

That was also true. When Tourniquet tried to leave, the bar doors were gone.

_You belong to me. I’ll never let you leave._

“I belong to no one.”

_Is that so? Do you not remember?_

Tourniquet only looked up the wall helplessly before she returned to her seat. She moved so slowly that it was as if it took her hours to make it to the bar again.

When she sat down, a familiar piece of paper had been placed on the bar top. It was a contract. _Her_ contract. And at the bottom was her messily-scrawled signature, but it was the fine print that really caught her attention.

 _I’m yours. Everything I have, everything I am, it’s yours. I’ll spend my whole life pleasing you._

“So you see, you belong to me. Even in death.”

Tourniquet’s head shot up when she heard his voice. She’d know it anywhere.

“Ahzrukhal?”

The ghoulish bartender grinned at her, but there was something off about him. It was the eyes. They were completely black, save for a thin red ring where his irises should have been. His smile turned malignant and he gave her an accusatory glare.

“You tried to run. Tried to hide. But you are bound to me no matter where I go.”

Suddenly, her limbs felt cold. She watched in horror as he opened his bedroom door, nothing but darkness seeping through the cracks.

“You are mine. You can never truly evade me. I will always find you.”

“Ahzrukhal, please... you’re scaring me.”

He was in front of her again and grabbed her arm. Tourniquet screamed as his claws punctured her soft flesh.

“Come with me. You are mine forever.” Ahzrukhal yanked her across the bar and she fell to the floor, sobbing and trying to crawl away. He grabbed her ankles and started dragging her towards his bedroom.

She knew once she went inside that door, she would never come back out.

“No, please! I don’t want to go!” She screamed again and kicked at him with all her might, but he was just too strong. He laughed and a hint of something truly evil rang out with the sound.

“Cry with me. Die with me. Burn in Hell with me.”

Tourniquet clawed at the ground until her fingernails were ripped from their roots and she was left scrabbling at the floor with her bloody nubs. Ahzrukhal had crossed the boundary now and was concealed in shadow.

_See your clouded mind, intertwined with your hate inside._

“Don’t take me! I don’t want to go!” Tourniquet grabbed onto the doorframe to keep him from pulling her in further, but a firm tug unlatched her weak hands. She was halfway submerged now with no strength left to fight. Her head hit the floor and the Ninth Circle’s image was soon consumed by infinite black. The only thing she could see now was the red in his eyes, though she could feel him looming over her.

_And so, another angel falls..._

In that moment, Tourniquet awoke screaming. She had Ahzrukhal’s shirt clenched tightly in her hand and used it to cover her face as she cried heavily into it. Why were her nights plagued with these nightmares now? Why couldn’t she just have peace? The only man she’d ever truly loved had become a source of endless suffering and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

She hated him; hated all the ways he’d used and abused her; hated that she still mourned for him. Though in-between sobs, when she inhaled, his scent was there and brought to her the comfort she needed. Ultimately she knew it had just been a dream, but there was something about it that seemed so real, as if Ahzrukhal had been speaking to her from beyond the grave. Was that even possible? Did dreams connect the living to the world of the dead?

Once her tears ceased, she sighed and pushed herself weakly out of bed. The afternoon sun was pouring in through the windows, casting her room in an eerily bright light. She closed her curtains and darkness enveloped her, just like in her nightmares.

She couldn’t stand to be in her room anymore. She didn’t even bother to get dressed or clean herself up, just threw her robe over her silken gown and left it behind. The door slammed behind her and she locked it shut before she headed down the stairs.

When she got to the bar, she sat at her usual stool. One of the Wrangler’s new employees, a dark-skinned man that was known to the Locals as Old Ben, acknowledged her with a nod before returning to his beer. He was polite enough not to comment on her appearance even though she knew she looked terrible.

“Rough night?” James asked as he set the coffee pot for her. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

When James walked off to tend to another customer, someone walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. It was a younger man with well-styled blonde hair and striking green eyes. He was quite handsome if Tourniquet was being honest, except the haughty air surrounding him was putting her off.

Tourniquet glanced at him indifferently as James set a cup of fresh coffee in front of her. She held it in both hands and took a sip as the man stared at her rudely.

“What?” she finally snapped. He scowled and lowered himself to her level.

“That’s no way to speak to the CEO of the Crimson Caravan,” he said at full volume. Old Ben looked over, and when he saw who was talking, grimaced and turned away.

“I don’t care who you are. Speak up or get lost.” Tourniquet was in no mood to play games today.

“Feisty, aren’t you?” he replied as a dirty grin spread across his face. “I’d like to hire you.”

Tourniquet shot him a disinterested look before continuing. “Sorry, you’re not my type.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Go ask someone else.” With that, Tourniquet went back to supping on her coffee until the man grabbed her hair and pulled her off her stool, the cup she was holding crashing to the floor and spilling its contents.

“Nobody talks to me like that! Do you know who I am?” Tourniquet’s temper flared and she got on her knees to give herself enough leverage to twist and push him away.

“You just told me and I don’t give a fuck. Get lost!” The man smacked her across the face, causing her to lose her balance and topple over.

“I won’t let some slut talk down to me. If you don’t want my money, I’ll just take what I want from you by force!” Tourniquet yelped as he kicked her in the ribs. She curled up into herself and hid her head under her hands as he mercilessly beat her. James was already calling for Caleb, but he needn’t have bothered; someone had lifted him up by the neck and now his feet were dangling in front of her.

The man gripped his neck and cut off his air. His legs flailed and he tried desperately to wrench free, but the man only squeezed tighter until he was out cold. When he went limp, the man tossed him aside, where he landed heavily on the floor.

Tourniquet groaned and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the stars from her vision as her savior offered her a hand. She reached for it automatically before she stopped dead and gave the man a look. Her eyes traveled slowly up his body and she nearly stopped breathing when they reached his face.

“Charon...?”

He said nothing, only extended his arm the rest of the way for her hand and pulled her to her feet. She shook her head, wondering if she was dreaming again, but sure enough it was him.

Without thinking, Tourniquet turned on her heels and bolted for the stairs. This was just too much. First she wakes up from one of the worst nightmares she’s ever had, then some punk ass brat nearly beats her unconscious, and _now_ Charon had shown up in Vegas. The powers that be seemed bent on making a fool out of her today.

She fumbled around with the lock on her door before she managed to unlatch it and ripped it open; she pulled it shut with as much force as she could muster, relocking it and then melting to the floor in front of it. Her tears returned and she wailed into her hands as she lost control of her sobs.

Then, a gentle knock sounded at her door and she went silent. She pretended she wasn’t there, barely daring to breathe before another knock came. Of course he’d followed her; why did she expect anything less?

“Go away!” she shouted. She was answered with another, harsher knock. He _wouldn’t_ make it so simple.

She gave up. She pushed herself up, using the door as support, before slowly flipping the lock. When nothing else happened, she pulled it open and peaked through the crack to see if he was still there. His pale blue eyes locked onto her from the other side. He’d caught her, and like an idiot, she’d cornered herself in her room.

She resigned herself to opening the door completely and allowing him to pass. He swept past her and entered, then turned to stare at her when she pushed the door shut again, though he said nothing.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, more anger behind her tone than she intended to relay. When he remained silent, she glowered at him. “Right... good talk. If you don’t have anything to say, can you just leave?”

“You ran from me,” he stated, but she could detect the question behind it. She sighed and pinched her nose in frustration.

“Of course I fucking ran! What did you expect? I don’t know why you’re here; what, did Avery order you to come here and kill me?” Her voice rose with every word until she was screaming at him. He never once flinched.

“I am no longer under Avery’s employ.”

Tourniquet stiffened uncomfortably. “Then who...?” For a split second, she dared to think that maybe Ahzrukhal had sent him, but what he said next wasn't even on her list of possibilities.

“No one.”

“What... how...?” He was starting to look uncomfortable, but she had to know what had happened. “You’re free?”

“Yes.”

She almost felt happy, until a thought came to mind and dampened her mood. “So... you came to kill me of your own volition, then; is that it?”

“If I had wanted you dead, you would not be here talking to me right now.”

 _Okay then._ “What other reason could you possibly have for coming all this way if not to kill me?”

“I...” Charon shifted on his feet and Tourniquet raised a concerned brow at him. This was going to be a lot harder to say than he had imagined. “Wanted... to make sure you were safe,” he finally managed. Tourniquet’s jaw dropped.

“You came out here to-?”

“Yes,” he growled irately. He didn’t need her to reiterate.

That was about the last thing she’d suspected of him. They’d shared some intimate moments back in DC, sure, but that by itself couldn’t have compelled him to trek all those miles.

... Could it?

Tourniquet finally let her guard down and relaxed her tense muscles. She sat on the edge of her bed and ran her hand through her hair as she looked up at him. No, there was no way that was it. He was hiding something.

“Okay, now tell me the real reason,” she quipped. His stare was unwavering as his eyes bored into hers.

“I speak the truth,” he said simply. She still didn’t believe him, but everything about his demeanor seemed to agree with his statement. And while Tourniquet knew that Charon was many things, ‘liar’ wasn’t one of them.

She shook her head and looked away, lost in thought. Him being there churned a lot of old feelings within her that she didn’t know how to process. Should she continue to be afraid? What really _was_ she afraid of? He’d said that he wasn’t there to hurt her. So should she feel happy? Really, at this point, she was more confused than anything. There were so many questions to ask...

All the while, Charon stood patiently and watched her inner conflict take place. He’d anticipated this. It was the following question that caught him off guard.

“Charon... do you think dead people can talk to you?” He blinked, then narrowed his eyes at her.

“What is this about?” he asked.

“I’m afraid... Ahzrukhal is coming to get me.” She wrung her hands and looked around cautiously as if she was ensuring nobody else was in the room listening to her. “He’s been appearing in my dreams a lot lately, and...”

Charon shook his head and gave her a very serious look. “Ahzrukhal is dead and cannot come back. He will never harm you again.”

It was both what she wanted and didn’t want to hear. She was afraid of Ahzrukhal, yes, but she yearned deeply to see him again. Why that was, she wasn’t really sure.

_He will never harm you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter!
> 
> Fun fact: The first portion of this chapter’s concept is derived from the Evanescence song _Even In Death._


	14. Charon/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Tourniquet share an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels! And also smut because I'm a degenerate.

Tourniquet had fallen silent. It was plain for Charon to see that his words had both a positive and negative effect. Obviously her romantic inclinations for the late Ahzrukhal still clouded her true judgment, though the fact that she was conflicted at all was a start. Before, she would have stood by her emotions without regard for reality. As he'd hoped, she was beginning to understand.

"... Charon?" she asked quietly. She was peeking up at him from behind her hands. "Thank you."

He only nodded in reply. Tourniquet stood then, toe-to-toe with him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I mean it," she started, as if he didn't believe her. "You saved me from something terrible. But even though I know that now, it still hurts me. Why does it have to feel like this...?"

Her words became shaky as tears formed in her eyes, but she never looked away from him. Charon's expression softened and he pulled her into a one-armed embrace as her eyes flooded over.

It was peculiar to him how this young, smoothskin woman whom he barely knew got this kind of reaction from him. He'd never really cared for anyone, but she was different.

Perhaps it was because they endured the same pain and she was the only one who could truly comprehend his suffering. He felt somehow bonded to her, as if their shared chains physically linked them together. The effect that had on him was profound. "A weakness" he may have called it at one time, but now, he wasn't so sure what to make of it.

Charon's other arm slipped around her back and pulled her closer as he spun them around and seated himself at the edge of her bed, placing her in his lap as she wept into his chest. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, meanwhile he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

This was another oddity for him. When was the last time he'd ever comforted someone? Never, he mused, until an old memory came to mind of a different time, of the two of them in Ahzrukhal's room at the Ninth Circle, her prone form tied to his bed and sobbing as Charon ran his fingers through her silky hair. It was a bad memory of abuse and torture, but in a twisted way, it was part of what made him feel close to her.

Tourniquet had stopped crying and was looking up at him now, his eyes glassy and far away, as if he was partaking in her anguish. She watched as they slowly closed and he let out a soft sigh, bringing a large hand to the back of her head and holding her to his chest.

She could vaguely hear his heartbeat: slow, steady, and calming. She squeezed herself as tightly as she could to him, the heat of his body chasing away the cold and the comfort he offered likewise chasing away her demons.

She continued to stare, but as she did, realization slowly dawned on her. Here she was in her room, the door shutting them away from prying eyes and sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, barely clothed. A new heat emerged in her core that spread to her face and limbs. Her palms became slick with sweat, forcing her to grasp him tighter, and before she could stop herself, she was pressing her lips against his.

Charon grunted in surprise as he was ripped from his thoughts, eyes flying open to look down at the girl moving her mouth on his. He was frozen for a moment, but just like before, he gave into her. His eyes closed again and he strengthened his hold on her as much as he could without suffocating her, his tongue easing past her lips as their gentle kiss suddenly turned ravenous.

After the fact, Charon was always appalled at his lack of self-control, and each time he wondered how this young girl had so much power over his desire, but he was quickly reaching a point where he ceased caring.

Tourniquet moaned into his mouth, igniting his arousal. He began to harden beneath her, to which she took notice, further enticing him by grinding her barely-clothed ass into him. He groaned and his head fell back, separating their lips, but exposing his neck for her to kiss and bite. His groin tingled and his hips started moving in tandem with hers, causing her to moan again.

God, he just couldn't take it. He pushed her robe off her shoulders and pawed at the bottom of her nightgown; Tourniquet raised her arms and he yanked the thing over her head and threw it aside, leaving her completely nude in his lap.

She started nipping at his neck again and he snarled, sliding a hand beneath her ass and holding her still as he stood and unfastened his belt with his free hand, then kicked off his boots and drug his pants to the floor.

Tourniquet's breath caught when she felt his length rubbing between her wet folds; then her fingers were working at unclipping his armor from his torso. Charon growled and pried her off of him momentarily, tugged off the rest of his armor and leather, and the next thing Tourniquet knew, she was back in his lap, bouncing on his cock.

Tourniquet screamed as he fucked her; to this day, he was still the biggest she had taken and his frantic pace made it slightly painful as he slammed his cock inside of her, but the burning stretch and the ache he caused felt good in its own right. And she wasn't going to deny that she loved his rough treatment and the feeling of him pounding against her back wall.

She moaned his name into his ear and clenched her inner muscles around him, and when she did, he hissed and bit violently into her neck, leaving a dark purple ring and teeth indentations in her tender flesh.

When Charon pulled his mouth away from her, he opened his eyes to inspect the mark he'd left on her, but something else caught his attention. It was the image of her naked backside flying up and down as he fucked her.

He smirked and growled approvingly, catching Tourniquet's hips as she was coming down on him again and stopping her in place. She whined and tried to push herself down, but when he spoke, she paused.

"Patience... there is something I want to show you," he whispered to her.

Tourniquet rolled her eyes. "That's funny, coming from you." He let out a small laugh despite himself and started turning her around, both of them moaning from the feeling of her spinning on his cock.

Then she was faced with her own reflection in the large mirror she had on her dresser: her speared on Charon's cock as he slowly thrust himself in and out of her, one of his arms wrapped around her chest and the other resting on her thigh.

His face was buried in her neck, but he was looking towards the mirror as well, making indirect eye contact with her as his tongue laved against her skin. She whimpered and he smiled as the hand on her thigh crept towards her center and pulled her lips apart, then started stroking her clit.

Her eyes rolled again, this time in pleasure, her head falling back against his shoulder and giving him easier access to her sensitive flesh. He rubbed her clit around in circles and bit her throat, resuming the same bruising pace as before. Her breasts jiggled against his arm and he cupped one.

He stared at their image in the mirror, completely enthralled at the way her much smaller body took his cock over and over. He almost felt like he was watching a prewar porn recording, only this was much, _much_ better.

Then, Tourniquet began to tighten around him and her moaning became more desperate. He could just barely make out her broken pleas as her cunt continued to constrict him. He pushed down on her clit and rubbed her harder, and she keened, her lower body bucking into his hand as her climax drew near.

"Open your eyes," Charon demanded. She almost hadn't heard him, but she did as he commanded and looked at herself again in the mirror.

Her body was flushed red and a light sheen of sweat had settled on her skin, pearling and dripping down her torso. She watched his cock disappear inside of her, watched his fingers toy with her, and that's what did her in. She came on his cock and he fucked her through it, the hand he had on her clit now clutching her abdomen as his own orgasm peaked.

Tourniquet relaxed into his body, feeling his toned pecs and abs scraping against her back while he used her for his pleasure. Quiet gasps and groans made their way into her ear and he was twitching inside of her now, somehow managing to fuck her even faster at the end.

He came inside of her with a hoarse growl, his hands pinning her down onto his lap as he pumped his seed into her. She moaned at the feel of his warmth, and when he was finished, they both watched lazily in the mirror as some of his cum trickled back out of her and down his shaft.

Neither one of them moved, until after several minutes, Charon began to soften and finally pulled himself out of her.

He fell back into the bed and she went down with him, her hand tracing his pronounced muscles. She'd never gotten the chance to truly appreciate his body until now, and God damn, did he look good... tall, broad, and built like a prewar death machine. And fuck, did he know how to use all the power he was packing. The few times they'd fucked, he'd always left her feeling as if she was boneless.

They laid together in blissful silence until Tourniquet dozed off to sleep, cuddled up against his side. Charon stayed awake well into the night, replaying prior events in his head, back from the time he'd first met Tourniquet until now.

Even then, he still couldn't comprehend why he felt the way he did about her. He didn't love her romantically despite what they had just done, so it couldn't be that. He didn't know what familial ties or friendship felt like; maybe it was one of those?

But as the sun rose and peaked through the curtains, a small ray of light landing on her face, he determined that it really didn't matter all that much.


	15. Gob/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet meets up with another old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long hiatus; I’ve been sick, but now I’m better! And you know what _that_ means...
> 
> Smut ahoy! And also more feels.

Although Tourniquet had expected Charon to be gone when she woke up the following morning, she was no less disappointed by it. She was hoping to catch up with him a bit more considering last night’s activities hadn’t exactly warranted that type of conversation.

Still, she was surprised that things had turned out the way they did. Not from her end, but she had expected Charon to be more... standoffish? Not that she was complaining; that man had a way of driving her insane in the best ways. Just reflecting on it was heating her up.

She threw on her robe and made her way to the door, flipping the lock before a dull ache set into her legs. She winced when she tried to walk; this was no doubt a side effect of the night before.

She sighed and tossed the robe onto her bed, stripping off the rest of her clothing as she hobbled to the bathroom. Soaking in some warm water would surely do her some good; it always did in situations like these.

•••

Charon had returned to their proffered room just before the crack of dawn. Gob knew because he hadn’t been able to sleep all that well, both from his anxiety of confronting Tourniquet as well as stressing over Charon’s safety while he browsed the Strip.

Avery had suggested to him that Charon accompany him on his trip out west, which had genuinely shocked him. Charon had been going under some pretty intense psychiatric analysis and treatment over the past few years and the fact that Avery was amenable to release him for such a long period of time was unnerving, more so because he had entrusted his safety to _Gob_ of all people. His own sense of inadequacy pegged him as the worst possible choice for this task, but Avery had seemed confident that he could do it, so here they were.

They had made it here with little trouble, thankfully; now he just had to make sure they made it home when everything was said and done. And, God willing, Tourniquet would be returning with them.

While Charon’s condition had stabilized significantly in the past year, that didn’t make Gob feel much better. Charon had his medication and always took it on time, but Gob couldn’t help but be concerned that it may not be enough without Avery with them to oversee his treatment.

God, why had he thought to come this way? It was so much more trouble than it was worth and they had taken a shot in the dark at actually finding Tourniquet. They were originally headed to New California, but had decided to stop in Vegas for a little R&R but when he thought about it, it made sense that Tourniquet would be here. The place suited her.

Charon had told him about his “fight” (it sounded more like the man was entirely outmatched, unsurprisingly) and how he had run into Tourniquet at the bar. They were extremely lucky that they had hit the mark, but now he couldn’t gather his nerves enough to go see her and had endangered himself and Charon in the process.

What the hell was he doing with his life? Why was he _this_ attached to this young smoothskin girl? It wasn’t like he had a shot in hell with her anyway. Not only was he a ghoul, but he was old enough to be her great-great-great grandfather, which made the whole ordeal even creepier... as well as pathetic.

Gob sighed and looked over to Charon’s bed. His back was turned to him and he was deathly still, but that didn’t mean that he was asleep. Gob had learned that the giant ghoul rarely slept and always preferred to take watch over resting. If he didn’t know better, Gob might have thought him some sort of cyborg without such base needs.

A soft snore eventually confirmed to Gob that he was indeed sleeping. He let himself relax a little, but he was beginning to feel suffocated in their cramped hotel room. Perhaps a walk down the hall would help him clear his mind.

He opened and shut the bedroom door softly as not to wake Charon, and when the door was latched and locked, he made his way slowly through the long corridor. Maybe he could go to the bar and have a chat with the bartender there; have a drink or two. From their brief meeting last night, he’d seemed a nice enough man; perhaps he’d make some pleasant company. He knew, at the very least, the booze would help loosen him up.

On his way downstairs, he heard the faint humming of a feminine voice and walked through a thin cloud of steam that clung to his face as he descended the first step down. When he looked around, he noticed that one of the bedroom doors down the hall was slightly ajar. He changed direction and approached it, but when he reached for the doorknob to pull it closed, the sight he saw inside caused him to stumble and the door flew open instead.

There was a woman whom had had a clean white towel wrapped around her that dropped to her ankles as if on queue for his arrival. She stopped humming when she felt the gust of wind from the door and froze when she saw Gob looking at her.

When she turned to face him completely, Gob knew immediately that this was Tourniquet. She looked exactly the same as she had four years ago, if not with a few more scars, but she was still just as beautiful. His jaw dropped when the tilt of her body revealed more of her exposed form to him and an unwelcome stirring could be felt inside of his pants.

 _Fuck, not now!_ he mentally chastised as he continued to harden. He dropped his hands to cover his crotch and felt a heatwave of embarrassment rise to his face. Tourniquet didn’t move an inch, locked in place like a deer in the headlights. She barely even dared to breathe.

They stared awkwardly at each other until Gob couldn’t take it anymore and looked away. “I...” he started quietly, but she hadn’t heard him. Her eyes pinched together as confusion replaced the fear on her face.

“Gob? Is that you...?”

He grimaced and looked down at the floor. His arousal wasn’t going away despite the awkwardness and he felt he was disrespecting her, but he couldn’t make his legs work to walk himself out of the room.

“Yes,” he finally choked, hands wringing into the fabric of his pants. Tourniquet watched him and her look of confusion deepened; then it dawned on him: it probably looked like he was palming himself.

“Shit!” he hissed under his breath and dropped his hands, but Tourniquet heard him and giggled in response. He was still quiet, cute, innocent Gob.

“It’s nice to see you, Gob,” she said gently, as if she wasn’t standing completely naked in front of him and he wasn’t sporting one of the worst boners he’d ever had. This was downright weird and she seemed to have nothing for it.

“Yeah... you, too, Tourniquet... umm... how about I come back later when you’re decent...?”

Tourniquet gave him a cheeky smile and waved her hand at him, dismissing the thought. “Now’s a great time. And it’s not like you’ve never seen me this way before.”

God, she was _killing_ him. Bringing up _that_ memory right now only served to make him throb. She grinned and looked him straight in the face. Then it became clear: she was doing this on purpose.

“Tourniquet... please...” he mumbled.

“Please what?” she asked as she approached, slotting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him with her big, blue eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and held it, and he tried to look away, but he just couldn’t...

And yes, Tourniquet _did_ know what she was doing. Charon had left her wanting more and she wasn’t exactly thinking straight, but she was comfortable with Gob and she was beyond happy to find that he was here, too. She remembered the way he’d fawned over her the night she left DC; how much he’d cared. Even before that, she recalled how he’d only ever greeted her with kindness and respect. He was different and it amazed her that he was still so gallant despite the injustices he’d suffered.

He was easily lovable, and seeing him now made her realize just how much she had missed him. Maybe going with him to work the Saloon in Megaton would have been her best bet, but she was here now and two men she thought she’d never see again, one she’d even run from, were in her company and igniting so many feelings within her that she didn’t even know how to respond.

So she responded the only way she knew how: by kissing him.

Gob didn’t resist, just released the breath he’d been holding into her mouth and gave in to the kiss without struggle. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer so he could rub his hidden arousal against her core. This was insane; why was this happening? Why was he surrendering so easily? Was he really so weak? _Why_ did he even care?

He determined that he didn’t, so he threw all of his worries away and backed Tourniquet up into the wall, kissing her heatedly and rocking his hips into hers. He couldn’t take it; her warmth, her skin, the soft moans into his mouth - they were all so inviting...

Gob reached down for his pants in a haze, his movements seeming ethereal as he yanked off his belt and popped the button of his pants open. Then he felt Tourniquet’s hands on top of his and she was pulling down his zipper. He groaned and shoved his tongue into her mouth as she pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs. Gravity did the rest and they fell to the floor.

Then her hand was wrapping around his stringent length, her skin so smooth and silky... Gob moaned lowly into her mouth as she pumped his shaft, the head colliding with her folds each time she jerked. Oh, God, he just wanted to be inside of her now...

Gob broke their kiss and lifted her; she squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up and allowing the tip of his cock to rub around between her legs, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs. She was so wet; so ready; so willing...

He threw her onto her bed and she let out a little grunt when she landed, but then Gob’s mouth was on her again and her sounds of pleasure were devoured by him. Tourniquet spread herself around him, her feet locking into the small of his back. A dainty hand reached below to part her lips, then Gob guided himself inside of her and slowly sunk as deep as he could.

They both moaned, Gob moving his mouth lower to her neck so he could hear her. She sighed his name and ran her fingernails along his scalp, moving her hips in time with his thrusts. He was working her slowly, savoring her. Not only that, but he worried if he went too fast, he would finish too quickly. The last time he’d had sex was with her in Underworld, so as before, he was a bit out of practice.

But she didn’t seem to notice. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed in bliss as her fingernails scraped his head and upper back. He left lovebites on her neck and collar, his own moans muffled by her skin.

“Oh, Gob...” she pleaded, his heart pounding faster when his name fell from her lips.

“Tourniquet...” he returned between bites. “I love you...”

At that point, Tourniquet felt every muscle in her body turn rigid. “What did you say...?”

Gob paused and his pleasure turned sour. Why couldn’t he just keep his fucking mouth shut?

“It’s nothing,” he murmured as he started to pull away. He’d definitely killed the mood and he wasn’t going to subjugate her to any more of this. He’d leave while each of them still had some of their dignity in tact.

“Wait... why’d you stop?” she asked, hurt now sparkling in her eyes. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“I think I should,” he whispered, but when he tried to separate from her, she held him firm.

“Don’t go... it’s okay, just...” For some reason that she couldn’t explain, his words had caused her pain. She’d told people that she loved them before, but had they ever reciprocated? She couldn’t remember a time where her compassion hadn’t been one-sided, even from the time that she was just a little girl.

“Please stay.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke that Gob reached up to wipe away. Her head fell into his palm before he retracted it and he instinctually caressed her cheek.

“Okay,” he managed; his throat felt like it was closing and it was hard for him to breathe, but then she implored him to move with a subtle swirling of her hips, and he fell back into the rhythm. Their sounds of passion filled the room as he slowly fucked her.

Gob was starting to get close now. He’d been doing his best to hold it back, but the feeling was growing too rapidly for him to contain it much longer. His pace became irregular and he slammed into her harder as he lost himself to the feeling. Tourniquet clawed his back and purposefully tightened herself around him as she read the telltale signs of his peaking pleasure.

A deep growl formed in his throat as her muscles contracted around him. When it became too much, he buried himself inside of her and came with a loud groan. Tourniquet panted excitedly as she felt him filling her; it just felt so warm and so good. When he finished, he raised himself up on his arms and looked down at her, his face a confusing mixture of satisfaction and disgust.

Before she could ask him what was the matter, he stated, “You didn’t finish.”

“Oh...” she laughed as the building nervousness inside of her suddenly left. “It’s okay; I enjoyed myself.”

Gob shook his head. He wanted to make her feel as good as she had made him feel. So, without a word, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he slunk downwards, kneeling in front of her and placing his mouth against her lower lips. He spread her apart with two fingers, easily finding her swollen clit, and started flicking it up and down with his tongue.

Tourniquet screamed, grabbing his head again, this time digging her nails deeply into him as he licked her. He leaned down on one elbow and used his other hand to push two fingers inside of her, probing until he found that hard bundle of nerves. He crooked his fingers and rubbed her, causing her screams to turn frantic. He could feel her pulsing around his digits as her orgasm began to rise.

Gob moaned against her, vibrating her clit and making her eyes roll. The pleasure was building so fast that it was making her dizzy. Her whole body tensed as it wound up and up, then released in an explosion that had her thrashing against him.

Gob continued to lick her until her orgasm ended and she settled slightly, though out of breath and gasping to fill her lungs. When he pulled his fingers out of her, a thick string of her slick clung to his fingers that he stretched and watched as it finally broke. Fuck, she was soaked... he was tempted to get himself inside of her again, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get it up again so soon.

So he laid down next to her instead, pulling her close and spooning her. Tourniquet closed her eyes and sighed as the naturally high heat of his body warmed her as well. He was like a living furnace.

She started to doze off, but startled slightly when he spoke. “Tourniquet...” he rumbled as he swirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “I meant what I said earlier.

Her heart skipped a beat and she only managed to acknowledge him with a small nod. She didn’t really know what to do or say, but he continued. “Will you please come back to DC with me? I miss you... I...”

 _Don’t know if I can continue without you,_ were the unspoken words he couldn’t bring himself to iterate, so he left the sentence hanging in the air. Tourniquet’s eyes screwed shut as she fought back tears. She shook her head. She could never go back; couldn’t bring herself to return to the place that had nearly destroyed her. She was finally free and intended to keep her newfound emancipation.

Gob’s hands dropped and he pulled away. “I understand.” She couldn’t look at him as he rose from her bed and dressed himself. “I’ll just... go. I’m sorry if I bothered you. You won’t see me again.”

Fuck, he was so stupid... of course she wouldn’t want to go back; why had he imagined otherwise? In the back of his mind, he knew this was a waste of time, but being forced to finally accept that fact was nearly too much for him to take. He just couldn’t help it; for the longest time, while he was still under Moriarty’s “employ,” she was the only one that had treated him like he was still a person.

But he needed to let her go. He couldn’t keep going on like this. At least now he knew for certain that she didn’t feel the same and he had some closure. Maybe he could finally start to heal.

His movements were silent and heavy, and she almost hadn’t noticed when he finally left. When he did, she allowed her tears to flow forth as she wept into her pillow.

And on the other side of the door, Gob wept, too.


	16. Kyle Edwards/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet is faced with reality, but does her best to ignore it.

Several hours after Gob had left, Tourniquet was still in her room, curled up beneath her blankets; and while she had finally stopped crying, she found that all of her energy had been snatched away. She hardly had any motivation left to face the day, but she eventually peeled herself out of bed and went downstairs anyway.

And who else would she see at the bar but Charon?

She wasn’t surprised anymore. At this point, she wouldn’t even bat an eye if the whole Wrangler came down on her head at that exact moment.

She sighed and went to the bar. Charon occupied the stool beside hers, well into his bottle of whiskey. James was nowhere to be seen and the other prostitutes were missing as well; she suspected they may have been avoiding the hardened ghoul.

“Great,” Tourniquet muttered to herself. After the way her day had started off, she wasn’t convinced she wanted to sit alone with Charon.

However, the small utterance managed to catch his attention and he studied her out the corner of his eye. Tourniquet groaned inwardly; there was definitely no getting out of it now.

“Aren’t ghouls supposed to have bad hearing?” she quipped as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

“That is a misconception,” he replied before downing another swig of whiskey. Tourniquet rolled her eyes.

“I was joking.”

“Hnh.” Charon shrugged and polished off his bottle before setting it aside.

“I see you’re as talkative as ever,” she said exasperatedly. 

“Say something worthwhile and I may have more to say in turn.”

Her eyes widened. “Did you just say I’m boring?”

“No.”

She sighed again, louder this time. Charon was giving her that same expressionless stare he always had.

Tourniquet looked towards the bar and it was quiet for a time. Her mind wandered and eventually settled on Gob again. He had said he loved her; wanted her to come live with him. She’d never thought of him as more than a bedpartner before, but she had to admit that his offer had some appeal...

“Something is troubling you,” Charon stated, causing her to jump.

“What do you care?” she asked bitterly. As if Charon of all people could comprehend how she felt. He was the reason she was here in the first place. He’d killed Ahzrukhal and turned her life on its fucking head. The more she endured his presence, the more pain she felt. She thought she’d buried it all, but the bastard had come and forcibly dug everything up again.

Sometimes she wondered if he could _actually_ feel anything, or if his “emotions” were faked.

Then she remembered the Ninth Circle and Ahzrukhal’s abuse... the way Charon had treated her during and afterwards. It was obvious then that he cared. Not only that, but he had traveled all this way just to see how she was doing... if she was truly okay...

She almost stood to leave, having had her fill of him, but something he said stopped her. “You are unhappy here.” It was a statement rather than a question.

The audacity. The balls on this guy. She’s _unhappy_ here? She’s never felt more free in her life! She-

Charon glanced at her again, eyes unblinking and mouth stretched into a thin line. Any words of defiance working their way out of her throat were immediately silenced. He could see right through her.

Okay, so maybe whoring herself out for money wasn’t exactly the best job in the world, but what was she supposed to do? She didn’t know anything else and she had to make her dues. She couldn’t depend on anybody but herself.

And yet... Gob’s offer...

Then, abruptly, somebody tapped her shoulder. “Hey, are you-“ he tried, but Tourniquet cut off his sentence with a loud yelp as she startled and nearly fell off her stool, only staying upright because Charon placed a hand on her back. God, she was _seriously_ getting tired of people sneaking up on her.

She turned and glared at the perpetrator, a rather broad ghoul dressed in an NCR uniform. Now _that_ was new. Tourniquet wasn’t aware that the NCR even accepted ghouls. Most militaries didn’t.

“Sorry, I, uh... didn’t mean to frighten you,” he rasped weakly. “Are you Tourniquet?”

“The very same.”

“Great! Ahem... how would I go about...” the ghoul leaned closer to her then and whispered to her almost conspiratorially, “... purchasing your services?”

Ah, a customer. She wasn’t exactly in the mood, but it was a good enough excuse to get away from Charon. So she plastered on her best fake smile and gave the ghoul a sly wink. “All you have to do is ask, and since you did so nicely...”

Tourniquet kissed the side of his neck and he gave her a suppressed groan. “... I’ll give you a discount.”

The ghoul licked his lips. “Thank you, Ms. Tourniquet.”

Tourniquet giggled at that and gave his hand a squeeze. “I prefer ‘Mistress.’”

Something sparked in the ghoul’s eyes and he flashed her a grin. “I’m Kyle.”

•••

“So, Kyle, what’s your pleasure?” Tourniquet asked conversationally as she walked him to her room.

The ghoul scanned the area to make sure nobody was around before answering in a low voice, “I like being tied up... and uh...” He winced before finishing his sentence and Tourniquet was sure he’d be blushing to his ears if he was able. His shyness was endearing. “... pain... and being controlled.”

Tourniquet hummed approvingly. Beatrix had been helping her “renovate” her room recently and it appeared she was going to get the chance to use her new modifications. “I can certainly help you with that.”

“Thank you, Mistress...” he mumbled as she ushered him inside. Before he could scope out the room, Tourniquet covered his eyes with one hand while using the other to shut her door. When she heard it click, she reached up to cover his mouth as well to stifle any protests, though he made none.

“Very submissive, aren’t you, my dear?” she purred. His only response was a weak nod. Tourniquet laughed into his ear, slowly slipping the hand on his mouth downwards over his jacket and fatigues, eventually landing on the bulge in his pants.

She squeezed hard so he could feel it through the thick material. He groaned and she rubbed him every which way, feeling him harden more beneath her touch. The whole time, he didn’t move an entire inch, simply let her grope and feel to her heart’s content.

“Tell me, Kyle... how do you feel about gags and blindfolds?” The ghoul shuddered, but offered her no verbal reply. She gripped his crotch dangerously, threatening to squeeze him tighter. “Answer me.”

He refused to comply and only smirked instead. It seemed his shyness had been entirely replaced by silent determination now that they were shut away. He was ready to play now.

“I see... don’t want to talk? Fine...” Tourniquet wrenched and twisted her wrist, and while the ghoul cried out in pain, she could feel his cock throbbing underneath his clothes. She kept her hold firm as she spoke, “Feel like talking yet?”

Kyle jerked his chin and huffed defiantly. Tourniquet grinned. She was already having fun with him.

“Hmm... guess I’ll just have to stop...”

“No, Mistress, please!” he whined. Tourniquet began to retract her hand, only for him to grab her wrist to force her to stay in place, then ground himself sporadically against her palm. Tourniquet tutted and slipped her hand free when his hold faltered. He opened his eyes and looked at her pleadingly.

“Answer my question... and I’ll _consider_ pleasuring you more...” She grabbed one of his hips and ran her hand sensually up his neck and jaw, then back down to his chest and up again, allowing her nails to scrape against his broken skin. She could feel his pants straining, aching cock begging to be touched, but she purposefully ignored that part of him.

“I enjoy them, Mistress,” he finally said, voice ragged and heavy with lust.

Tourniquet laughed ruefully. “See, was that so difficult?” She slipped around his body then, like a snake on the hunt, and went to her dresser. At some point she had discarded her robe and now donned only her skimpy leather suit. He stared hungrily at her plump, smooth ass as she fished inside her drawer.

She noticed him staring, snapping, “Don’t look at me, boy. You haven’t earned the privilege.” He promptly shut his eyes, his other senses becoming temporarily sharpened to everything she was doing until she found what she sought and the room went quiet.

Kyle jumped when he felt a silken cloth wrapping around his eyes. When it was tightly bound, Tourniquet demanded he open his mouth. He did so without conflict this time, shaking with want when he felt a piece of round plastic being stuffed into it. He bit around the plastic and readily obeyed when Tourniquet bid him to sit against the wall.

Anticipation curled in the ghoul’s gut when she steadily began to strip him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders before ripping his top over his head. He grunted at her sudden roughness, then tried to suck in a breath when he felt her soft hands working at his belt. He unleashed a few muffled groans and swirled his hips up into the air as she attempted to release him. She gave an aggravated sigh and pushed him against the wall.

“Stop acting like a fucking dog in heat, your pants aren’t even off yet...” she scolded. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay still, only to fail and offend again when she had his fatigues unbuttoned and unzipped.

Her hands left him, and for a frantic second he panicked; then, she was grasping him by the throat and holding him against the wall while the other hand fumbled with something above his head. His heart fluttered when he heard the rattling of metal.

“Been a while since you had a fuck, hasn’t it?” she taunted as she forced his arms upwards to close each wrist in an iron clasp. He nodded, to which she answered, “I didn’t need your affirmation. I can tell.”

Tourniquet pushed his legs apart and reached into his briefs to pull out his cock, the tip drenched in pre-cum. She rubbed his desire around with her thumb and Kyle thrust eagerly into her fist before she suddenly left him. He tried to argue, to beg her to touch him more, but he felt a stinging slap land on his cheek and he groaned in pain.

“Did I tell you to move?” Kyle shook his head. “Stay still.” She traced the underside of his cock with a long fingernail before he felt the tickle of leather against his thigh.

“Aughh... yes...” the ghoul managed to hiss around the gag as her flogger struck his other thigh, the leather tails causing his skin to tingle under their touch. He steeled himself for another hit, and a long moment passed before she struck him in the chest and stomach in rapid succession.

The pain was made all the better by the fact that he didn’t know when or where he would be struck next. The tickle of the flogger became a dull sting as she hit him harder, though the toy was obviously made not to inflict any real damage. After a while of this treatment, however, the sting turned to a white-hot burn as his sensitive skin was hit over and over until he was squirming and gasping in his restraints.

“Is it too much?” Tourniquet asked after stopping. He moaned in frustration and shook his head frantically. “No? How about...” she let her sentence trail off before he felt the kiss of the now familiar leather on the head of his cock. He thrashed against the chains and a guttural growl rocked through his chest. She proceeded to smack his balls with the toy, his cock twitching as an orgasm welled in his abdomen.

“You like that, too?” She delivered another smack to his balls and he felt his eyes rolling. He bit down on the gag anxiously as she struck him again and again, on or near his cock. Each touch of the toy brought him ever closer to climax until she hit him one last time, right on the tip of his cock, and he exploded on his stomach with a feral screech.

But it didn’t end when he finally stopped cumming. “No, I’m not done playing with you yet,” she said, deceptively cheery, before the toy was stinging him again. His eyes watered behind the blindfold as he heaved tortured sobs. The pain was so good that the tension in his abdomen was building even though his cock had gone soft, and soon he was groaning as he orgasmed without ejaculating.

When he finished, his head lolled to the side and he gasped tiredly. Tourniquet smiled, quite pleased with herself that she’d been able to bring a man to orgasm without so much as touching him.

“How was that...? Feel like you can take more, or have I done you in?” Kyle grunted around the gag. “Hold up one finger for more, or two to stop.”

The ghoul held up two fingers, earning him a mocking laugh from Tourniquet. “Very well... but I do hope you’ll come visit me again so I can play with you some more...” She clasped his jaw as she removed the gag and the blindfold. Kyle’s eyes were shut and he was still trying to catch his breath as she freed his wrists and his arms dropped to his sides.

“Will you come see me again?” The ghoul grinned sleepily and nodded his head. “Good... I’ll miss you so when you leave...” She brushed her palm purposefully against his oversensitive cock and he made a shocked sound before settling and licking his lips.

“Oh, Mistress, I won’t be gone long...” he muttered as he nodded off. He hadn’t even gotten off the floor before he fell asleep.

It was moments like these that she craved, fun-loving clients that made her feel alive, just as she often did for them. But would this feeling last? She was uncertain that it would. She sighed, feeling suddenly dissatisfied.

“God damn you, Charon...”


	17. Raul Tejada/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul shares his past with Tourniquet... among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Some non-con this chapter.
> 
> Translations will be listed at the end of the chapter.

As Tourniquet made her way back to the bar early that evening, she was relieved to find no trace of either Charon or Gob. Part of her hoped they had left back for DC so she could get on with her life, but at the same time, the thought that they may have left her behind saddened her.

At least everyone else had returned so she didn’t have to be alone. She seated herself between Beatrix and a man she didn’t recognize.

He had light brown, neatly combed hair, and a sparse dusting of facial hair. His hazel eyes were warm and inviting, captivating her as she met his gaze. He was dressed in tight leather pants and a cowboy vest with no shirt underneath, and around his neck he wore a spiked dog collar.

The man smiled at her. “You like looking at Santiago, yes? Want to see more?” He wiggled his brows at her, causing her to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Behind the bar, James rolled his eyes hard. He didn’t know how the Courier had convinced him to hire this idiot; it wasn’t like Old Ben didn’t bring in enough revenue. At least he wouldn’t be able to use his mouth to talk while he was working.

James walked away as Tourniquet and Santiago exchanged flirty remarks with each other to discuss future business transactions with the Courier. He sat to the right of the bar next to a male ghoul in a cowboy outfit.

James couldn’t help but roll his eyes again. Where was this guy when Luciano had been looking for somebody to satisfy his clients? He’d lost more than a few when he’d introduced them to Beatrix. “Ghoul” and “cowboy” hadn’t been enough for some of them; they’d wanted the “full package” deal.

Oh well... it wasn’t as if Beatrix hadn’t attracted her own loyal crowd. She was one brutal woman.

“So...” James began. “You been able to find me a sexbot yet?”

The Courier smirked knowingly. “No, but Mick gave me a clue as to where I could find one.”

James’ eyes widened and he smiled like an idiot. “No way! That’s going to make me- I mean, my clients _very_ happy!” The Courier chuckled into his glass as his companion shook his head.

Meanwhile, a tall, blonde-haired man had pulled Santiago away from Tourniquet, leaving her temporarily alone. Then, she spotted the ghoul sitting next to the Courier. He wasn’t interacting much with the latter, so she leapt at the chance to talk to him. She wondered if he was a new hire for the Garretts. She sure hoped so... she could get used to checking him out every day.

“Hey, baby; nice outfit,” Tourniquet greeted as she scooted a stool over. “You new here?”

Despite himself, the ghoul vaquero laughed. “No, chica; I’m a gunslinger.”

“Oh, so you’re the real deal? Why not wear something more practical, then? Or are you trying to stick out? Because you certainly do.”

The ghoul grinned and looked at her head on, but it was only then that Tourniquet realized his smile was a somber one. “This outfit has history. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Tourniquet frowned and placed her hand over his as he took a large shot of tequila. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just trying to make conversation.”

The ghoul waved his hand, dismissing the thought. “The blame is not yours, chica. There is no way for you to know.”

It finally dawned on her, as he finished his last sentence, that he spoke with a rather thick accent. “Where are you from?” she asked, thankful for the opportunity to change the subject.

“Mexico City. I lived there before the war.”

“You’re prewar!” Tourniquet exclaimed excitedly. “I haven’t met too many prewar ghouls in Vegas. I bet you could tell me some interesting stories...”

Tourniquet rested her chin in her palm, studying the ghoul intently as he took another shot of tequila. Though he was completely bald, she noted that he’d managed to keep some facial hair. He poured a glass and offered it to her. “I don’t know why you’re interested in an old ghoul’s stories, but I’ll indulge you.”

When he finished filling his own shot glass, they toasted and downed them. After that, the Old World ghoul got to talking, capturing Tourniquet’s attention for the next several hours.

***

It wasn’t until well into the night that Tourniquet’s new friend, Raul, finally concluded his tale. She had to admit, his story was quite sad. They‘d moved to the lounge and were taking shots in silence now, both well beyond the point of no return in their drunkenness, but enjoying each other’s company all the same.

Raul’s fondness of Tourniquet began innocently. She reminded him of Claudia due to her profession, though she didn’t look like her, or by extension, his sister. But as the night wore on and they consumed more alcohol, his resolve began to slip.

Tourniquet had no resolve to begin with. He was looking good to her even sober, but now that she’d ingested so much alcohol, she was ready to jump his bones. He was handsome for an old man, not to mention extremely kind and compassionate. And that accent... God, when he slipped into Spanish accidentally, she could hardly stand it.

She watched closely as Raul slowly shut his eyes and tipped his head back. Her mouth watered as she stared at his neck and imagined how pliable his flesh would be beneath her teeth...

That did it. Tourniquet was in his lap in an instant, straddling him and yanking his belt through the loops. Raul responded with a gasp of surprise, grabbing her hips and weakly attempting to push her away.

“¡Aye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?“

“I don’t know what you’re saying, but talk more for me,” Tourniquet said breathlessly before digging her face into his neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bit him as she gyrated her hips against his crotch.

“Chica, no quieres tener sexo conmigo. No estás pensando.”

“Oh, Raul...” Tourniquet moaned. “Please, please, fuck me...”

“¡Mierda! Tourniquet, there are people watching!”

“I don’t care...” she slurred. “I want you; I need you...” She emphasized her need by grinding harder into his lap. Raul groaned and hardened beneath her despite his misgivings of the current situation. But he didn’t want her to wake up regretting her choice, so he tried once more, in vain, to pry Tourniquet off of him.

The girl clung to him, moaning and gasping in his ear. She was breaking him. His desire to take her was quickly overwhelming his common sense.

“Please... please! I’m so horny for you, Raul...” Raul clenched his teeth and gave one last feeble attempt to move her, grabbing underneath her thighs and lifting her; but when he felt the wet spot she’d left on his pants, she had won.

Raul quickly finished what she'd started and forced his pants down to his knees. Tourniquet guided herself back into his lap and took him inside of her, riding his cock as hard as she could. Even through his shirt, her nails were leaving crescent-shaped grooves in his shoulder as he bounced her in his lap. She keened and Hadrian whistled from the stage, his act forgotten as everyone watched them fuck.

“¡Chíngame más duro!” Raul growled, demanding more even though Tourniquet was working him as hard as she could. She screamed when he slammed his hips against her, babbling drunkenly.

“Oh, yes; oh, God... Raul... don’t stop, please, don’t stop!”

“No voy a parar. Voy a llenarte.” At that, Raul redoubled his efforts and smashed into her harder. Tourniquet’s face was streaked with tears and make-up. He was fucking her so roughly it hurt, but she enjoyed the pain. And, oh, his exquisite voice... she was certain she’d never get enough of it.

“Raul! More...!” At her request, Raul jammed his hand between them and flicked her clit with uncoordinated fingers. Nonetheless, she enjoyed it. Her back arched into him, pushing his palm against her warm heat as a sudden orgasm overcame her. She shrieked and shook in the ghoul vaquero’s lap, cumming on his cock several times before he pulled his hand away.

“Feel good?” he whispered. Tourniquet nodded. He laughed darkly, biting his lip as he grabbed her breasts and twisted her nipples. She was arching into him again, her nearly-naked body slicked with sweat and sliding easily against his clothed torso.

“Fuck... I’m gonna...!” That was all Raul could manage before his cock burst inside of her. He held her flush to his lap and groaned loudly, not a single drop of his seed finding its way out of her when he was done. He gasped and Tourniquet eyed him wantonly as he regained himself.

“More...” Tourniquet begged. “Oh, God, give me more...” She pulled at the lapels of his jacket as she spoke, her words coming out strained and sounding utterly pathetic.

“I’m tired, chica. No more.” Tourniquet whined, but went quiet when he closed his eyes. He was in a stupor of booze and sex, barely feeling her climbing off his lap.

However, he _did_ feel when her hot mouth swallowed his still half-hard cock. He immediately returned to full mast, sliding himself in and out of the tight space almost instinctually.

“Ah... tu boca es increible...” Raul rumbled, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her forward slowly as he pushed further inside. He didn’t even try to fend her off this time. He wanted to be completely submerged in her; to feel her pretty lips on his balls and her tongue wrapping around his entire shaft.

Tourniquet curled her tongue around his cock, determined to lick every inch. He continued to sink into her, hips bucking gently against her face. He moaned above her, head thrown back in pleasure. She sucked harder, cupping his balls and fondling them until he was finally pushing down her throat.

She moaned onto his cock, barely needing to move her head as he took his pleasure into his own hands. She swallowed occasionally, allowing her throat to close around him as he fucked her face; each time forcing delectable moans from him. And he tasted so good, like dust and grit, an unmistakably masculine taste; though she could taste her own sweetness on him as well.

But his slow movements soon became hurried as he climbed towards his second orgasm, his moans equally becoming louder. Tourniquet could feel his cock pulsing and swelling on her tongue, but she was already giving him her all.

When she knew he was on the brink, Tourniquet slipped back to the head of his cock and closed her lips tightly around it, swiping her tongue against the tip to taste him. Then he was filling her cheeks, moaning shamelessly as her head fell down his cock again to allow him to finish directly into her throat.

Raul took his time to pull her off of him when he was satiated, his chest falling and rising rapidly as he calmed himself. Tourniquet pushed his cock back into his pants and zipped him up, seeing that she had obviously exhausted the poor ghoul, and pulled herself back up onto the couch beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his chest, ignoring the eyes of the Wrangler’s aroused patrons.

She could deal with them in a minute. Right now, she just wanted to relish this solitary moment of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué estás haciendo?“ - “What are you doing?”
> 
> “Chica, no quieres tener sexo conmigo. No estás pensando.“ - “Girl, you do not want to have sex with me. You are not thinking.”
> 
> “¡Mierda!” - “Fuck!”
> 
> “¡Chíngame más duro!” - “Fuck me harder!”
> 
> “No voy a parar. Voy a llenarte.” - “I am not going to stop. I am going to fill you up.”
> 
> “... tu boca es increible...” - “... your mouth is incredible...”


	18. Calamity/Beatrix Russell/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrix is visited by a frequent customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not the greatest at writing F/F smut and that’s probably more apparent considering that this chapter is an all-female threesome. It’s not really my thing, but I gave it the good ol’ college try for you ghoul lovers that are into women.

The following morning proved to be an interesting one, to say the least. Tourniquet was horribly hungover and was clutching her aching head as she took a seat at the bar.

Raul was sitting at the opposite end by the Courier, seemingly unaffected by the amount of alcohol he’d consumed last night. Tourniquet was envious of ghouls’ tolerance to drugs and alcohol; they didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of overconsumption like humans did.

And of course James was riled up today. His hands were flailing madly in the air and he was pacing back and forth behind the bar, yelling about something or another. Tourniquet cringed and tried to shut him out, but he was so fucking loud...

“... can’t believe he just stormed off like that! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” James slammed his hands down on the bar, causing Tourniquet to flinch. She growled at him, but he hadn’t heard her. His focus was on the Courier.

The Courier shrugged. “Just hire somebody else. Ain’t like a gun is hard to come by around here.”

“Oh yeah, I’d love to,” James replied sarcastically. “Except he stole all my fucking money! And what if he retaliates? What if he comes in here and shoots the place up? You don’t know Caleb like I do; that man has a temper.”

“So kill him,” the Courier suggested. “Won’t bother you when he’s six feet under.”

“Yeah, that worked out real well for Benny, didn’t it?” The Courier only smirked and downed a swig of his vodka. 

It took Tourniquet a moment to understand just _who_ they were talking about before she snapped to attention. “Caleb’s gone?”

James turned to face her, then. “Yeah, but I don’t know for how long.” His gaze wandered back to the Courier and he frowned, then shook his head and sighed. “I think you’re right, Luciano. Think you could get the job done for me?”

The Courier nodded. “For the right price.”

“You’ll get your caps, just take care of him and bring me back my money before he ruins me.” At that, the Courier and Raul both rose from their seats. Tourniquet watched them both closely. The old ghoul seemed to be trying extra hard not to glance her way and tensed when he felt her eyes on him. Then, they were gone, and Tourniquet was left alone at the bar with a fuming James.

Today was looking to be _spectacular_.

•••

Much to Tourniquet’s amazement and relief, the day went on in relative boredom. It seemed Caleb’s absence had scared off the general populace for now. Hardly anyone had stopped at the Wrangler today.

That was until an old, twiggy ghoulette in a lab coat and heels entered the casino and made her way hastily to Beatrix’s seat. She sat next to the ghoul dominatrix and whispered to her, then wrapped her up in a tight hug. Beatrix growled playfully and hugged her back.

Tourniquet was watching them out of her peripheral vision. The ghoulette in the lab coat continued to whisper to Beatrix, occasionally shifting her gaze to Tourniquet and sometimes trying to discreetly point at her. Beatrix let loose a gravelly laugh and finally waved Tourniquet over.

Tourniquet arched a brow at the pair. “Yes, Madam?”

“This is Calamity,” Beatrix introduced. “She’s a regular of mine, but when she saw you, she requested both of us.”

Tourniquet nodded to the ghoulette by way of greeting. “I’m Tourniquet, but to you it’s ‘Mistress.’”

Calamity smirked. “Very well, Mistress.” She handed both Beatrix and Tourniquet their pay and the ghoul dominatrix proceeded to lead them both to her room, shutting the door slowly as Calamity took a seat on her bed. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, stature relatively calm considering what was about to happen.

“So, what can I get you today, my sweet?” Beatrix asked, walking over to stand in front of the other ghoulette. She already had her whip in her hand and it dangled at her side as she perched it on her hip.

“I’m feeling generous...” Calamity started. “But not _that_ generous. I’m in the mood to give, but I may need a little encouragement first...”

Tourniquet eyed the ghoulette warily. _Well that was cryptic_. She opened her mouth to say as much, but Beatrix spoke first. “Very well. On your knees for your Mistress.”

Calamity looked to Beatrix defiantly, the only movement she made the swinging of her leg. Beatrix flashed her teeth maliciously at the other ghoulette before striking her on the back with her whip. “I said ‘get on your knees.’”

Calamity whimpered and jumped up when the whip made contact, eagerly falling to her knees in front of Tourniquet. The ghoulette looked up at her through lidded eyes and wrapped her hands around her leg, rubbing her skin reverently.

“You’re so soft, my Mistress...” she whispered, her rough hands scraping over her calf and thigh. Tourniquet couldn’t help but shiver. “May I taste you?”

“You may,” Tourniquet replied, nearly breathless. Calamity dipped her head and slowly spread her open, diving her tongue inside and giving Tourniquet an experimental lick.

“Oh, my, you taste so sweet...” Calamity praised. Tourniquet was nearly shaking.

“More,” Tourniquet demanded. When Calamity only gave her a few more teasing licks, Tourniquet grabbed her by the thin strands of hair protruding from her head and yanked her forward, not caring for the slightly pained sound she released. “ _More_ ,” she reiterated sharply.

Another whipping from Beatrix forced her compliance and soon her tongue was brushing her clit roughly. Tourniquet moaned and clawed the top of her head. “Yes, very good, my pet...” she praised as her hips swiveled back and forth onto Calamity’s mouth.

Then Beatrix was behind the kneeling ghoulette, grabbing her by the shoulders before reaching forward to pluck the buttons on her coat apart. Calamity moaned into Tourniquet and gripped her thigh hard as the dominatrix removed her clothes.

“Looking gorgeous as always, Calamity,” Beatrix commented. She had purposefully left on the other ghoulette’s black stockings and heels, but she was otherwise naked.

She disappeared and then quickly reappeared, her hand joining Tourniquet’s on the top of Calamity’s head. “Now, I know you’re not doing this out of the kindness of your little, twisted heart, Calamity. You want some, too, don’t you?” She reached around Calamity, pinching and twisting where a nipple used to be, making her keen. She nodded eagerly, never taking her mouth off of Tourniquet.

“Very good...” Beatrix purred, running her hand along Calamity’s folds and wiggling her fingertip against her clit. Calamity’s hips jerked towards the stimulation, only it didn’t last. Beatrix pulled away and made her whine.

“Oh, don’t worry, girl; I’m gonna take care of you...” Beatrix said, the hint of a threat concealed beneath her words. Tourniquet felt Calamity shudder.

Tourniquet heard a familiar clicking noise, then an even more familiar whirring. She grinned to herself, knowing what was coming next.

Beatrix placed the vibrating head of her toy against Calamity’s clit and the ghoul nearly dissolved into the floor. She scratched and clawed at Tourniquet’s leg and she could feel the ghoulette’s breathing accelerate against her. Her tongue moved faster in response and she closed her lips around Tourniquet’s clit, sucking her hard as Beatrix rubbed the toy up and down the ghoulette’s cunt.

“You may cum after your Mistress has cum. Until then...” Beatrix moved the toy away from Calamity’s sweet spot and the ghoul groaned in frustration, though her ministrations on Tourniquet became more precise. Her tongue flicked her clit with practiced efficiency and Tourniquet was almost melting, it felt so good.

Tourniquet’s head fell back as she moaned, her hips still grinding into Calamity’s face. The ghoulette leaned forward and inserted two fingers inside of her then, pumping them in and out and causing Tourniquet’s own breathing to quicken. She could feel every time Beatrix whipped or pinched her to help with her “encouragement.”

She could feel even more when the ghoul dominatrix reapplied the vibrator. She was keeping Calamity on the edge and the ghoulette writhed, so close to cumming, though Beatrix took the toy away each time she was about to finish. Tears were running down Calamity’s face now, streaking black lines down her corroded skin as she tirelessly continued to lick and suck Tourniquet.

The ghoulette was slowly dragging her orgasm out of her. It rose in her stomach, making heat bloom to each limb as it climbed ever higher. When Beatrix pressed the vibrator to Calamity again, she lunged forward and gave one last, hard suck, and Tourniquet was pushed over the edge. She came against the ghoulette’s mouth, moaning wantonly as Calamity dug her nails into her hips.

Tourniquet felt her gasp as she was coming off her high, then watched as Calamity bucked onto the toy, her own orgasm obvious as she screamed in pleasure. Beatrix kept the toy in place, wrenching two more orgasms out of the other ghoul before she reached between her legs and pushed the toy away with a drowsy groan. Beatrix chuckled to herself as Calamity and Tourniquet recovered.

“What do you say?” Beatrix asked Calamity.

“Thank you, Madam Beatrix,” she said through a coy smile. “And thank you, Mistress Tourniquet.”

Beatrix nodded her approval and set to cleaning her toy. Calamity crawled into her bed and curled up without bothering to put her clothes back on. Tourniquet took the hint, taking a swig of purified water before she left the room. She very badly needed a cigarette.


	19. Dennis/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caravan makes a stop in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double post today? _Gasp!_ This one’s short and maybe not so sweet.
> 
> You’re welcome, my lovely sinners. I hope you enjoy. ;)

It was early evening now and not a single person had come to the Wrangler. The other prostitutes had either gone back to their rooms or left. James was at the bar, furiously scrubbing away at the same glass he’d been cleaning for, Tourniquet guessed, the past hour. She may have found his state of unease humorous in a different situation, but as it stood, she was just on edge as him; the only difference was that she was better at concealing it.

Tourniquet was in the lounge, sitting upside-down on one of the couches and kicking her legs at the ceiling. She would have left a while ago, but the threat of Caleb kept her inside. She’d never really gotten along with him; he’d always treated the Garretts’ other employees like they were somehow beneath them. _Good riddance_ , she thought disdainfully.

The sun had started to set by the time the Courier returned. He held a large pouch in one hand and a bloody, beaten-up cowboy hat in the other. It was Caleb’s hat, Tourniquet realized, as the Courier threw it on the bar. James’ expression was one of both disgust and relief.

“First of all, don’t put shit like that on the counter,” James scolded as he poured vodka where the hat had landed and wiped it clean. “Second, you’re a glorious bastard. I thought for sure Caleb would be dragging your sorry ass back in here.”

The Courier gave him a withering look, but didn’t dignify his faithlessness with a response. He threw the bag on the counter next and James rejoiced at the sight. He opened it and set to counting the caps inside. Satisfied that it was all there, he separated the Courier’s payment and handed it to him. The Courier tipped his head to him and left after pocketing his earnings.

“Thank God,” James sighed to himself as he went into the back room. Tourniquet hoped that things would liven up a little now that the Wrangler’s rogue bounty hunter had been dealt with. She was going to shrivel away from boredom otherwise.

•••

Not another hour went by before people were trickling into the Wrangler again. However, being the only prostitute available meant Tourniquet was in for a busy night.

The bar had filled up quickly with three people in trader’s garb occupying most of the seats. Two of them were human, but the third was unmistakably ghoul. Tourniquet jumped at the chance to talk to him. Traders were usually more generous with their payment and some even gave her gifts. She wasn’t about to allow the chance to score another wealthy client pass her by.

“Hello, handsome,” she greeted, not bothering to sit down next to him. She simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him and skimming her fingers along the collar of his shirt suggestively. The ghoul stiffened and nearly choked on his beer as he took a drink, eying her questioningly after a fit of violent coughing.

“Not much for words, are you?” she whispered, her hands dropping into his shirt and groping his chest.

“Kinda difficult to talk when you can’t breathe,” he pointed out, earning him a laugh.

“I suppose you’re right,” she giggled, pressing her chest up against his back now. His breathing was the slightest bit heavier and Tourniquet could feel his pulse spike as she got closer. “Wanna play with me?”

The ghoul sighed as Tourniquet grabbed his hip, inconspicuously feeling him for signs of arousal. She could tell that his pants were a bit tight and smiled. She kissed his neck and breathed deeply into his ear. The ghoul growled hungrily at her.

“What do you want from me?” he asked suspiciously. “I’m a ghoul; I know you don’t want what I’ve got underneath these clothes.”

“On the contrary, I do...” she said, her hand slowly descending to the seat of his pants and clutching him tightly. He released another airy growl and turned to look her directly in the eyes. All he could see in their aquatic depths was lust and need. She’d undone him in a single glance.

“Take me to your room, then... we’ll see just how much you want it when I’m fucking you into your mattress.”

Tourniquet went weak in the knees, clinging to him to stay upright. She loved aggressive men. “Tell me your name before we go.”

“Dennis,” he half-growled, half-purred.

Yeah... that was a name she could hear herself screaming for the next hour.

•••

As soon as Tourniquet’s bedroom door was shut, Dennis was grabbing her and forcing her up against the nearest wall. It’d been a while since he’d gotten laid and he was feeling a bit of pent-up desire that was quickly becoming overwhelming. He pushed her further into the wall and growled darkly as he ripped off her robe, groping and feeling her exposed body through her leather outfit.

His hand pawed down her body and felt her wet sex, plunging a finger inside. He purred at the sensation of her tight, wet cunt constricting around his digit. His cock pulsed in his pants when she moaned and he pressed his crotch up against her so she could feel just what she’d done to him.

When she felt him, she moaned his name, the sound nearly making him snap. He grabbed his pants and underwear, yanking them down to his knees to free himself. They fell down the rest of the way on their own as he worked his hips against her, rescinding his fingers from her and replacing them with the tip of his dripping cock. Now it was _his_ turn to tease _her_.

“You like that, baby?” he muttered into her ear. She nodded and he rewarded her hard bite to the side of her neck. When she moaned and he felt her clench, he grabbed his cock and forced it inside of her. Her moan turned into a long, drawn-out scream as he fucked her against the wall.

“You feel so good, Smoothskin; so warm and wet... I could fuck you all night...” Dennis felt her cunt clamp down on him then and he snarled, pulling her away from the wall, bending her over her bed and slamming his hips against her. Tourniquet scrabbled at the sheets as he pounded into her again and again.

“Fuck yes... oh my God, how can you be so fucking tight?” He thrust into her again and bucked his hips, pushing the head of his cock against her cervix and making her keen. He laid a hand against her back and pushed her down into the mattress, giving him a slightly better angle. He growled when she began to close around him.

“You weren’t kidding... you really do love ghoul cock, don’t you?” Dennis slapped her ass and rubbed where his palm had struck. Tourniquet jolted against him and ground her ass into his leathery hand, causing him to groan as his cock churned inside of her.

“Yes, I do!” she managed between gasps. He was hitting just the right spot to get her off fast.

Dennis grinned at that. “And here I thought you were beyond words. Guess I’m not fucking you hard enough.” Soon the air was filled with Tourniquet’s desperate cries and the sound of skin smacking skin as he fucked her even harder. He scratched up her back and fisted her hair, pulling her head back so her voice was no longer muffled by the sheets.

“I’m... so close... Dennis!” she panted, her breath spent from screaming. He chuckled and continued his assault on her, his own orgasm curling in his belly as she continued to tighten on his cock.

“Cum for me,” he demanded. A few more thrusts and a tug of the hair later, her orgasm peaked and she spasmed around his cock. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto him, hilting inside of her and burying his face in her neck as he came, too. He pulled out of her slowly when he was finished, leaving her to attempt to rise on wobbly arms as he pulled his pants back on.

“God damn, you’re a good fuck,” he praised, tossing her a baggie of caps before opening the door. “I’ll remember you the next time I’m in Vegas.” The door closed before she even got the chance to look at him.

She eventually got her arms and legs working enough that she was able to climb into bed. She lazily untied the pouch and counted the money inside. 300 caps. _Holy shit_ , he’d paid her nearly double! Thank God she knew to go for the traders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren’t aware of who Dennis is (I wouldn’t blame you if you forgot), he’s one of the people you rescue from Motor-Runner in Vault 3. He doesn’t have much to say and is grossly underdeveloped. That being said, I took some creative liberties and gave him a bit of a rough edge. He’s part of a caravan, after all; he’s seen some shit.


	20. Rotface/Fisto/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotface finally gets the girl he’s been chasing after for so long... but there’s a catch.

Keeping up with the current lack of normalcy around the Wrangler, today was shaping up to be an odd one. The infamous Courier had returned to James, as promised, with a fully programmed sexbot. It was a strange thing to behold: on the surface it appeared to be no more than a common Protectron. Then, in one swift motion, the robot had James bent over the bar (much to Beatrix’s amusement) after ordering him to “assume the position.”

The bartender and proud co-owner of the Wrangler had never looked more sheepish. His pupils were wide as saucers and he was panting, his arousal on display for all to witness, when the Courier punched in a code on the robot’s console and shut the thing off. He smiled, looking quite pleased with himself as the bedraggled James Garrett stood tall once more, hiding the large tent in his pants behind the counter.

“Oh my God, Luciano; this thing’s great! Does it come with a manual? Oh, fuck it; trial and error should do it.” He wasn’t even trying to feign indifference anymore; not that anyone had ever believed he was averse to fucking robots in the first place. It had always been a very poorly concealed fetish of his.

Though, with that showing of the robot manhandling her boss the way it just had... Tourniquet was beginning to see the appeal.

She eyed the robot mischievously as the Courier explained all of its functions to James. He called the machine “Fisto,” turning it back on and openly demonstrating the different attachments it possessed. It apparently produced its own lube and could transform its hands into a number of different fun objects, from vibrators to dildos.

As Tourniquet stared at the machine, a litany of filthy fantasies came to mind, and she felt herself become a bit hot under the collar. Although, she did eventually find some relief when the Courier finally left and James took the robot upstairs to “test” it.

She couldn’t wait to do some testing of her own.

•••

A couple of hours went by and afternoon drug on to early evening. James had yet to return with Fisto and Tourniquet found herself bored yet again, twirling her hair around her finger and smoking a cigarette while she surveyed the casino for a customer. Luckily, her wish was granted when a familiar face appeared in the entryway.

Tourniquet flagged him down immediately. “Hi, Rotface!” she called happily. “I haven’t seen you for a while!”

The ghoul tipped his chin down and walked over to her with a nervous smile on his face. Tourniquet patted the empty stool next to her, instructing him wordlessly to take a seat. She frowned when he said nothing in reply to her greeting; usually she couldn’t get him to shut up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, genuinely concerned for him. She examined his ratty clothing and frowned even deeper. “Where’d your other clothes go?”

“I, ah... decided to get rid of them.” Rotface rubbed the back of his head and made it a point not to look at her. He was nearly sweating.

“Why?”

“Well, um... after that incident last time I was here, I did some thinking and went over to the Old Mormon Fort... shacked up with the Followers. Figured I should do something good with all that money I made instead of wasting it.”

“But couldn’t you have at least bought yourself some nicer clothes?” Tourniquet skimmed her hand over the torn front of his shirt and he gasped quietly.

“I, um... didn’t want to stand out too much.” Rotface grit his teeth when her nails scratched over his bare chest. A familiar stirring in his loins immediately caught her attention and her concern turned to arousal. The ghoul’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was trying without success to control his slightly labored breathing.

“All this from just a simple touch?” Tourniquet teased provocatively as she clawed lightly down his flat stomach. Rotface’s excitement only grew the lower her hand wandered, leaving him shaking when she settled her palm on his lower abdomen. A rough snarl could be heard each time he exhaled.

Tourniquet giggled and trailed her hand along his jaw, cupping it and turning his head forcefully to face her. His teeth were bared and a low growl was reverberating in his chest. Fuck, he’d waited so long for this...

He reached for her head and pulled her forward, smashing their lips together in a kiss that was nothing short of violent. He growled into her mouth as he pushed his tongue between her lips, but when she moaned into the kiss, the sound drove him off the deep end.

He grabbed her, yanking her onto his lap and grinding his still-clothed erection between her thighs, holding the kiss as he lifted her. She moaned again and worked her hips on top of him, his growl nearly becoming a roar as he picked up his speed.

Fuck, he had to get her clothes off _now_. He couldn’t stand another moment of not being inside of her.

But when he let go of her to start pulling his own pants down, she hopped off his lap and rushed away. Rotface released a petulant whine as he cupped his aching cock and rubbed it through his pants.

“James!” he could hear her calling through a haze as he fondled himself, completely uncaring of who was watching him. “Are you done with Fisto?”

Rotface barely registered what she said, but turned to look James’ way as he limped down the stairs with a Protectron in tow. He tilted his head in curious wonder at the robot.

“Yeah...” the bartender returned breathlessly. “Oh yeah, I’m done for now... fuck, I need a drink.”

“Can I borrow him, then?” At that, Rotface froze. Was she seriously ditching him to go fuck the robot? He stood then, charging over to her to give her a piece of his mind; but as he opened his mouth to speak, Tourniquet grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards it.

“Yeah, sure, s’long as nobody else wants to use him...” When James tried to sit down at the bar, he winced and wiggled on top of his stool. Tourniquet could feel the anticipation pooling within her.

“Rotface, this is Fisto... I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind helping me try him out?” She gave the ghoul a seductive smile and his cock twitched happily at her in response. He glanced at the robot; he wasn’t going to lie, it was a little intimidating, but this could turn out to be _really_ fun if the strung-out bartender was any indication.

“Fuck yeah, baby... let’s do it,” he said, his voice much lower and rockier than usual. Tourniquet smiled at that.

This ghoul was long past due for a good time.

•••

Rotface shook as Tourniquet lead him to her room, Fisto looming closely behind. He was starting to second guess his decision to join in this tryst. He’d jump at any opportunity to have Tourniquet in bed with him, but this was a little much...

When her door swung open and they filed inside, his heart went wild; but when the door shut him in with her and the robot, his knees went weak.

“So,” Tourniquet began, unaware of the conflict in his mind. He leant over the bed and balanced himself on his hands as he tried to compose himself. “How about we cut right to the chase and get to the good part?”

His mind wandered briefly, then he remembered that this was her _job_ , meaning he wouldn’t be able to afford her services. He almost sighed with relief. He could just come back and request a one-on-one session with her when he could actually pay.

“Listen, Tourniquet... I forgot to mention that _all_ of my money was given to the Followers.”

Tourniquet blinked. “And?”

“Uhh,” he started, slightly confused now. “I can’t pay...?”

Tourniquet smiled sweetly at him. “Oh, honey, I wasn’t going to charge you. You’re the reason I even have this job; I just want to show you some... appreciation...”

Rotface felt a chill run up his spine as she walked up behind him and toyed with his waistband, her breath hot against his shoulder. Fisto stood tall and imposing nearby, awaiting its next directive. The blood ran out of his face when he looked at it again.

“O-okay,” he stuttered, stiffening when her soft fingertips began to tug at his pants. He immediately hardened again. He needed to relax; the robot couldn’t be _that_ bad.

When his pants were on the floor and his still-growing erection sprang free, Tourniquet grabbed his shaft and began to leisurely stroke him to full hardness. He groaned softly, wrapping his hand around her smaller one and making her squeeze him tighter. A pearl of pre-cum beaded at his tip that she rubbed around with her finger. His eyes were already rolling.

“Oh, my God... give me more, baby, please...” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so aggressive, but the words came out as a dark rumble. Tourniquet laughed and pressed her body against his, stroking him a bit harder.

“Didn’t know you were the begging type...” she prodded. He growled at her concealed challenge.

“I can stop saying ‘please’ and just fuck you,” he groused deeply. “I could pin you down on the bed, hold you close... skin pressed against me tight as I fuck you like an animal...”

Tourniquet’s face flushed and he smiled malevolently. Oh yes, he was gaining ground now. “Or I could bend you over the bed instead... lick and fuck you until you’re screaming the walls down.”

“Oh, fuck...” Tourniquet mewled. Her grip on his cock had weakened and he growled disapprovingly, holding her fingers to him and using her hand to jerk himself off.

“Or would you like to be on your knees for me? Let me pound you from behind until I have your pussy bursting with cum...”

Tourniquet’s nails raked down Rotface’s side and he gurgled out a wet sound at the pain. He twisted himself around and his teeth found her neck, biting her all around, her hand still pleasuring him as he nibbled her shoulder. Now _she_ was the one who could barely stand.

“Rotface, please...”

“Oh, how the tides have changed...” he goaded. “Now who’s the one begging?”

“Oh, fuck you,” she laughed, albeit weakly. Rotface’s devious smile broadened.

“On the contrary, I’ll be the one fucking _you_...” He grabbed her and started pushing her down towards the bed, but she retaliated and slipped from his grasp. He offered her a look of puzzlement before she showed him her teeth and went for Fisto.

Oh, shit, he’d forgotten the robot... all of his confidence immediately flew south.

“Let’s see what this thing can do!” Tourniquet exclaimed, entering a command into the console and watching delightedly as she unleashed the machine on Rotface.

“Please, assume the position,” Fisto commanded, though not giving him the chance to do so himself as it bent the ghoul over the bed and held him there with a robotic claw between his shoulder blades. Rotface squeaked as the other claw converted into a soft, rubbery dildo.

“Oh, Tourniquet, fuck!” he yelled as the robot began to poke at his entrance. Tourniquet sat beside him on the bed, petting his head as the toy was placed at his hole.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Tourniquet purred, lacking any empathy. “You were so excited before...”

“Not for this!” A high-pitched yelp tore through his throat as the tip of the toy penetrated him, followed by a long groan. It was slick, so much so that his body didn’t even resist as the robot pushed further inside. It actually felt quite good. He relaxed himself and felt the robot’s appendage massaging him pleasantly from the inside, its movements slow and practiced.

“Oh, fuck yes...” Rotface hissed, legs quivering as Fisto began to pump its arm. Tourniquet watched with intense interest as his body was pushed up and down the bed. The ghoul’s face had instantly gone from being terrified to blissful. He looked so fucking good...

It was time for her to get in on some of this action.

Tourniquet slid off the bed, onto the floor between Rotface’s legs. They were spread wide and his body was repeatedly pushed back and forth by the momentum of Fisto’s hand. He was growling above her, a string of drool leaking from between his teeth.

Then, Fisto changed speed and started pumping him faster. Rotface gasped and let out another deep groan as he clawed the bedsheets. Now was Tourniquet’s cue...

She grabbed hold of his cock and sucked it into her mouth, allowing the movements of his own body to push him down her throat. Rotface howled now, hips thrusting against her face as she took him down to the root.

Her tongue swirled skillfully along his shaft. Rotface grabbed a hold of the back of her head then, controlling the pace as his rough hands tangled in her hair and kept her firmly in place for him to use her throat.

Suddenly, Rotface screamed as the toy Fisto was using expanded and changed shape, reverting into a fist and becoming much bigger in the process. He was stretched to his limit. His cock began to pulse on her tongue and his movements became wild as he was hurled towards an incredible orgasm.

Tourniquet flicked her tongue against the head of his cock, and the next thing she knew, he was filling her cheeks. She dutifully swallowed every drop, sucking the last of his cum straight from the head and causing him to cry out again in pleasure.

He wrenched her head off of him then, pulling her up the foot of the bed and spreading her legs out before him. Fisto was still hard at work behind him, the instrument inside the ghoul nearly at its largest size now. Rotface was staring at her hungrily, like he was about to rip her apart.

“On your back,” he demanded, and she complied, laying against the tousled sheets. Rotface pulled her to the very foot of the bed and lined himself up with her, plunging inside when Fisto forced him forward again.

“God damn it... fuck! This feels so fucking good!” Rotface shouted. “And you’re so tight... Jesus...!”

Rotface let loose a lusty moan, grabbing Tourniquet’s legs and hugging them to his chest to make her body constrict him further. He panted and fucked her at the same speed Fisto fucked him, which happened to be quite fast. Soon they were both screaming in unison as his rough cock continued to slide in and out of her.

“You feel so fucking good, baby... oh, yes, you feel so _fucking_ good...” he murmured and Tourniquet clenched her cunt around him. “Fuck!”

She could feel him throbbing inside of her, signaling he was about to cum again. She was nearing the edge as well, his cock rubbing her most sensitive place as they fucked.

“Oh, Tourniquet, I’m gonna cum!” he cried, his voice turning hoarse from all the shouting. “Fuck... fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it, sexy... cum inside me!” Tourniquet moaned and she felt him flooding her in the next several seconds. He was still moving inside of her, grunting as Fisto manipulated his body. It was the last bit she needed to cum as well, her cunt convulsing around his cock as she moaned his name.

The robot knew when to stop, and so did without command; it simply withdrew its arm from Rotface and set to cleaning it before going into standby mode. Both Rotface and Tourniquet were too exhausted to care; the robot could hang out in her room until James inevitably came to reclaim it.

“Holy fuck... that robot is something else,” Rotface muttered sleepily. Tourniquet chuckled and scooted her body back into his so they could cuddle for a while.

“Hey... you wanna run some more tests with me later?” she offered. Rotface’s eyes were closed, but he smiled wickedly at her.

“You know I do.”


	21. Dean Domino/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob and Charon make plans while Tourniquet meets a charming man.

Here she was, just as he'd always imagined: wound up safely in his arms, a thin layer of sweat slicking her skin and allowing their bodies to slide so easily together. He was holding her tightly to him, gently kissing her neck, her cheeks, her forehead - anything his mouth could reach.

The air was filled with her soft moaning and her scent, so strong in his nose. She smelled sweet, like the loveliest lavender. He caressed her face with feather-light touches and pulled her in for a slow, romantic kiss as he thrust himself into her again.

God, she was perfect. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes as his tongue pushed into her mouth and he thrust once more. She moaned and he gripped her hips, dragging himself out slowly before plunging back inside.

"Gob," she whispered, so low he almost couldn't hear her. "Oh, Gob, I love you so..."

Those words made his heart swell, and he kissed her again, deeper, but without roughness. He groaned into her mouth, his euphoria building despite their leisurely pace. He wasn't concerned with getting to the end; he didn't care about his own satisfaction. This was about showing her she was beautiful; that she was something to be cherished.

He wasn't trying to fuck her; he only wanted to make love to her. And yet, he could feel her excitement peaking, too. She was breathing hard and gasping for air, her little fingernails digging into his sides as he slid into her again.

"Oh, Tourniquet; I love you, too," he rasped, causing her to whimper as she finally came undone. He buried himself inside of her and held her close as he filled her, and when it was over, she opened her bright blue eyes and smiled at him warmly. He returned the gesture, and in that moment it was just the two of them, together at last...

... until the door slammed and Gob was rudely awakened from his slumber.

Charon turned on the overhead light, walking over to his bed and propping his gun against the bedframe as he sorted through his pack. Gob looked around the room, bleary-eyed, taking a moment to regain his faculties.

When he came to his senses, he rose up on his elbows, then threw his legs over the bed as if to stand, only he paused.

... He was going to need to change his underwear, but Charon was _right there_.

"Umm..." he tried, hesitantly. Charon didn't look at him, just continued throwing things into his pack. "Charon, do you mind giving me a moment to...?"

The tall ghoul looked to him, then. Sharp-eyed as ever, he could immediately see the problem. He snorted and returned to the task at hand.

"The bathroom is right there. I will not bother you."

"I... right..." he said, embarrassment threatening to burn him from the inside-out. He made as little noise as he could as he hurried for the bathroom and shut the door. He knew Charon didn't care, it was just the nature of the issue that bothered him. That dream had felt more real than reality itself. He could swear he felt her skin, her breath in his ear as she spoke to him.

But of course it wasn't real; how could it be? She didn’t pine for him the way he did for her.

Once his soiled clothing was removed, he washed himself off in the tub with the luxuriously warm water the Wrangler offered its guests. He'd miss it when they were back in Megaton, but he'd kept them here too long, hoping he'd be able to see her again, but lacking the bravery to seek her out.

He and Charon had talked last night and decided it best to go home. He needed to just get over it; he'd wasted enough time chasing after her. She didn't want him. She never had and never would. Besides, Nova required his help back at the bar and Charon was due to return to Avery. His supply of medication had almost run out and it was making Gob anxious.

Satisfied that he was clean, Gob lifted himself out of the now lukewarm water, setting the tub to drain as he dressed himself in fresh clothing. When he left the room, he found Charon sitting on his bed, smoking a cigarette with articles of clothing and boxes of ammo still scattered around him.

Gob gave him a confused look. He should have been ready by the time he was finished. Gob had already packed and was eager to get going. He didn’t want to waste too much daylight.

“One more day,” Charon said suddenly.

Gob wrinkled his brow at him. “What?”

“Give her one more day.” Charon exhaled smoke through his nostrils.

Gob just shrugged and lay back down in his own bed. He didn’t know what Charon was getting at. He probably just wanted to carouse the Strip one last time. He couldn’t blame him; things were definitely much more dull back in DC. Vegas was just as lively as everyone had always said.

“Fine. One more day.”

•••

Later that evening, Gob decided to take a gamble. He typically only left his room after the Wrangler’s business hours (or had Charon sneak around for him), but tonight he decided to show his face again. Who knew, maybe Charon was onto something by convincing him to stay another day. Either way, he’d spent enough of his time here without enjoying the booze, so he intended to do just that.

Only... when he rounded the corner, he saw Tourniquet there... flirting with a well-dressed ghoul in a clean black suit. He was looking at her over the top of his shades with that gleam in his eye he’d seen so many times in a man on the prowl.

Gob’s heart sank. He felt cold and lifeless. Like less than nothing. Why he expected much less, he didn’t know; she was a whore, after all.

Fuck... why did he always fall in love with whores?

He watched as if in slow motion as Tourniquet grabbed the other man’s tie and kissed him, their hands working frantically to feel as much of the other as they could. Others were looking onward, hooting, hollering, and whistling at her. It made him feel sick.

He couldn’t watch them together for another moment. He stormed back to his room, slamming the door and throwing himself face-down on his bed.

“I want out of here at the crack of dawn. Enough is enough,” he growled into his pillow, but Charon still heard him. He was sitting at a desk in the corner polishing his gun now.

“As you wish.”

•••

“Oh, Dean! Oooh!”

Tourniquet hadn’t been able to get this ghoul into her room fast enough. He was a huge tease, making her work extra hard for his attention. When he’d finally acknowledged her, she’d nearly swooned at the rich, rolling tones in which he spoke. Apparently he’d been an entertainer before the war and ghoulifying hadn’t effected his vocal cords in the slightest.

“That’s right, love... I know how much you’re enjoying this...”

Dean had her flipped on her right side and was straddling her leg, pulling the other over his shoulder and rutting into her hard. He was able to hit such a deep angle that Tourniquet’s eyes were constantly rolling.

“Oh... don’t stop talking, Dean, please!” she begged. He chuckled deeply and leaned down closer to her as he thrust again.

“Oh? Do you want me to tell you how bloody fucking gorgeous you look spread out beneath me? How I want to fuck you in every way possible?”

“Oh, yes... oh...” Tourniquet moaned weakly.

“Or how about I tell you how fucking good you feel stretching around my cock? How when you squeeze me, I want to go feral and fuck you straight through the floor?”

Dean pushed inside of her as far as he could manage, grinding his cock inside her cunt and snarling when she gripped around him. He was ashamed to admit it, but seeing as he had been trapped in the Sierra Madre so long, he was a little rusty in bed. She felt almost too good for him to handle, though he would lie and say he’d been in control the entire time to spare his ego.

“Oh, God... do that again, love, and I’ll make you pay...” he growled. She smirked at him playfully and squeezed him again.

Dean groaned and clutched her leg hard as he thrust brutally into her over and over again. He used his other hand to flick her clit, already soaking wet from her juices as they poured out of her. She cried his name, clawing the side of the bed as he jostled her entire body. He stared at her chest as her tits bounced. He wanted so badly to suckle and squeeze them, so round and so big...

But he needed to make her cum at least once before he finished, so he focused on the small ball of flesh beneath his index finger. She thrashed against him and screamed as his cock pounded her womb. She was beginning to feel tighter around him.

“Oh, yes, love; I know you want to cum...” Dean purred seductively. “Come on, baby... right on my cock... mmph!” He groaned as she pulsed around him, but she wasn’t quite there yet. He flicked his finger faster and she moaned a little louder, but it still wasn’t quite enough...

“Cum for me, darling,” he said, coaxing her orgasm with his fingertip. “I want to feel you spilling all over me... I want to hear you screaming how good I make you feel.”

She was already screaming, but her words weren’t discernible. He slowed his fingers and she whined loudly. “Ah, ah; so I can understand you.”

“Dean... oh, Dean, your cock feels so good inside of me... so big... oooh!” She keened as he resumed his previous speed with his fingers.

“That’s my good girl,” he rumbled. He let go of her leg and she bent it around his shoulder as he grabbed at her ass.

Tourniquet was seeing white as her orgasm spiked suddenly and she came hard on him. “Dean, Dean!” She couldn’t stop crying his name and he bent himself over her, letting her leg fall and thrusting as hard as he could.

He took one of her generous breasts between his teeth and growled as he sucked her nipple, slamming into her a few more times before twitching and releasing deep inside of her. He groaned around her flesh and bit harder, leaving purple teeth marks when he finally pulled his mouth away.

When he was finished, he immediately slid out of her and turned his back to her, rebuttoning his shirt and pants. He hadn’t even bothered to take them off. Tourniquet frowned. “Where are you going?”

The ghoul laughed coldly and looked at her with his hard blue eyes. “Don’t tell me you were expecting me to stick around and cuddle? I just wanted to fuck. I have much more important things to do than spend the night here with a _whore_ of all things.”

That cut _deep_. The man turned away from her again and hummed an inappropriately cheery Old World tune to himself as he finished dressing. Tears were welling in Tourniquet’s eyes and she was trying poorly to suppress them, but he looked at her one last time and laughed again.

“Oh, dear, it appears I’ve hurt your fragile feelings... here, this ought to make up for it.” He threw down a bag of caps that landed on the foot of her bed. She just stared down at her blankets brokenly. Then he disappeared through the door without so much as a “goodbye.”

Tourniquet spent the rest of her night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the conclusion! Tourniquet has been on one hell of a rollercoaster so far, but the end is nigh!


	22. Conclusion: Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet makes the ultimate decision.

Tourniquet hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. She’d spent half the night crying and the other half destroying her room. Now she was sitting at a chair in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror and hating the woman on the other side.

Just who was she? Who had she become? This was never what she wanted to be. Broken. Alone. Used.

“Pathetic.”

She froze. Ahzrukhal was sitting at the edge of her bed, meeting her reflection’s eyes. She knew he’d come back for her; it was only a matter of when. Now he was here to collect and she would have no choice but to go.

He rose slowly and walked up behind her, seeming to stand much taller than he was. His eyes glowed through the darkness and he placed a rough hand down on her shoulder. She flinched, but though she was afraid, she couldn’t find it in herself to flee.

“Tell me, my lovely...” he growled, trailing a cold finger along her jaw. He cupped her chin and wrenched her head upwards to look him directly in the face. “How does it feel to have failed so miserably? To know that you are nothing without me?”

She tried to look away, but he held her firmly in place. “I told you that you couldn’t run from me. Now: will you surrender, or will you lose?”

She felt like crying again. She felt like screaming. She felt like kicking and begging for his mercy. But she did none of that.

Her fear turned to fire that scorched through her veins. She realized finally that it had never been Ahzrukhal holding her down; it had been herself. She had blamed him, and maybe it _was_ his fault in the beginning, but she had been freed of him long ago and had never truly let it be.

She looked him in his haunted, decaying eyes and said to him, “Neither.”

He grinned, but she could see the rage boiling beneath. “You cannot defy me.”

“I can, and I will,” she said boldly, rising to her feet and pushing his hand away. “You won’t control me ever again. I’ve been keeping you alive, but I won’t do it anymore!”

Her voice steadily got louder until she was shouting at him. “You are dead to me, Ahzrukhal! Do you hear me? _You are dead to me!_ ”

And then it would be that he said no more, for in that moment he turned to dust in the wind. Tourniquet collapsed to her knees and finally her tears fell, yet they were not of sorrow, but of happiness and relief. She felt her shackles finally lift away and for the first time in years she could breathe for herself and no other.

Then the door was forced open, the lock broken so the intruders could get inside. Light flooded in through the doorway. Tourniquet gasped and cowered, thinking for just a second that Ahzrukhal wasn’t truly gone, and then-

“Tourniquet, are you okay?” a familiar voice sounded, his tone riddled with alarm. She twisted her head to see Gob pushing his way past Charon and rushing to her side. “Who was in here with you? We could hear you yelling from all the way down the hall.”

She glanced between Gob and Charon with disbelief on her face. Gob looked ready to burst into tears in his worry, and while Charon was more adept at hiding his concern, it was still very clearly there.

“Gob... I thought you two left weeks ago...” she muttered, her voice spent from her earlier shouting match.

“No... no, we’ve been here the whole time...” he explained as he and Charon helped her up and onto the bed. Where Ahzrukhal had been moments before, she mused.

“Why didn’t you go?” she asked, resting her head in Gob’s palm as he took her temperature.

“I couldn’t leave you... we had intended to go today and Charon was finishing packing when we heard you scream...” He blinked and looked around the room. It was empty as far as he could tell. “Tourniquet... who were you talking to? And what happened? It’s a disaster in here.”

“I... was talking to Ahzrukhal...”

Tourniquet closed her eyes and Gob furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? Ahzrukhal has been dead for years.”

“Not to me... but he is now.”

Gob gently laid her back into bed and placed her head carefully on her pillow. She was almost perfectly still. Gob spared a moment to look at Charon, confusion written in his features. He nodded and somehow it made Gob feel slightly better.

He returned his attention to Tourniquet and clasped her hand between his, so small that he engulfed it entirely in his grasp. She opened her eyes again, looking up at him and smiling. His heart jumped in his chest. It was just like in his dreams.

Well... almost.

He smiled back and kissed her hand. Gob had always been there, hadn’t he? From the moment he’d returned to Underworld, he had confronted Ahzrukhal on her behalf. Then, when Charon had killed their former master, he’d spent hours watching over her in the Chop Shop to make sure she’d recover...

And even after that, he’d come to Vegas for her... just to tell her he loved her. He hadn’t forgotten her after all these years and she’d been so blind to his affection, being too busy trailing after Ahzrukhal.

Her eyes shifted to Charon and he met her gaze. He’d always been there, too. Though Ahzrukhal forced him to do horrible, unspeakable things, both to her and to others, she had no doubt he would have protected her from anyone. Hell, he’d partly killed Ahzrukhal for her the moment he was able. And now he was here, too; still protecting her...

What a fool she was. In running from her problems, she’d also eluded the people who cared about her most. Nobody gave a damn if she lived or died out here. James could easily replace her and the other prostitutes hardly talked to her.

And worst of all were the clients, many of them vile and disgusting. How many times had she been forced to do something she disliked? Been assaulted verbally, physically, and sometimes threatened sexually?

She thought she loved this place. She believed she’d finally found her home in this beleaguered world. The irony was that she had found nothing but pain and fleeting dreams. She had fled from the only true home she’d ever had.

DC was where she belonged. With Gob, Charon, and everyone else she’d left behind.

“Gob?” she whispered. He leaned in closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

“Yes, Tourniquet?”

“There’s something I need to do...” She eyed Ahzrukhal’s shirt peaking out from underneath her pillow.

“I think you should rest...”

She shook her head. “No. I have to do this now or I may never find the strength to finish it.”

Gob remained silent and watchful as she sat upright and pulled the old garment out of its hiding place. He was bemused, but Charon understood immediately. He walked over to them and handed her a lighter.

“Thank you,” she said quietly as she took it from him. Gob’s eyes widened as she flicked it on.

“Tourniquet, wait, what are you-?”

She lit the shirt aflame and Gob fell back, trying to get away as quickly as possible. “What the fuck?” he shouted as the cloth flared in her hands. She stared at it for a moment before casting it into the nearby hearth, observing as it was reduced to cinders until the flame fizzled out.

“Jesus, Tourniquet; you could have burned yourself!” Gob scolded as he scrambled to her and looked over her hands for burn marks. She was as smooth as ever.

Tourniquet smiled at that. He truly loved her. And now she was beginning to feel something as well.

“Gob?” she asked again. “I have a request.”

“Anything. I would do anything for you.”

She placed her hand overtop his and stroked the hard ridges of his knuckles. He sighed contentedly at her touch.

“Please take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that’s all, folks! I hope you’ve had fun reading Tourniquet’s story!
> 
> I originally started this fic on a single premise, and that premise was: _AO3_ doesn’t have enough works about Ahzrukhal, so let me write some short, sweet smut...
> 
> ... Then it turned into: I don’t think anyone has really deeply explored Ahzrukhal’s personality or the reasons why he may be the way that he is. You can find plenty of that for Charon (I get it, he’s much more likable), but isn’t it _fascinating_ to think what a person must have endured to become as depraved as Ahzrukhal is?
> 
> ... _Then_ it turned into: let’s do the same sort of mental probing (teehee) to Tourniquet, because she’s also pretty fucked up...
> 
> ... while exploring what happens in the main storyline...
> 
> ... and giving all of the other ghouls (especially rarepairs) their own spotlight...
> 
> ... and here we are, 100K words later! Are you proud of me yet, Mom?
> 
> •••
> 
> I may do some spin-offs of some of my other OCs in the future, but as of right now, Tourniquet’s story is officially complete.
> 
> •••
> 
> Side note: kudos to anyone who can name any of the numerous song references I have hidden throughout this series!
> 
> This chapter’s concept is based off of Evanescence’s _October_. Fitting, right? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love you all! <3


End file.
